


a cage to rattle

by fictionalthirst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Child Abandonment, Depression, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intercrural Sex, Isolation, M/M, Minor Violence, Poverty, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sickness, Size Difference, Size Kink, income disparity, mentioned underage sex work, minor mention of body shaming, mostly in the form of really bad decisions that Prompto continually makes despite knowing better, very brief mention of a baby-trap plot as backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: Prompto is on his own now that he's turned eighteen. His parents abandoned him for their jobs in Accordo at fifteen, paying only the rent on their former apartment, but now he's found they've let it lapse long enough for him to be served an eviction notice. He's been working three jobs since he got the first late rent notice, but he's unable to keep up. One of his three jobs is sex work through a popular hook-up app,Firaga, but it's not as lucrative as he'd hoped. Still, he's not going to give up. He just needs to buckle down and make things work as best he can.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 64
Kudos: 133





	1. another day, another battle

**Author's Note:**

> This piece involves sex work, the brief mention of past underage sex work due to parental neglect, poverty and depression. Please mind these warnings. I will make sure to note any changes to the tags in the beginning chapter notes.

Prompto Argentum was not a quitter. He didn’t give up when he was twelve years old and wanted to lose the weight he’d gained while caring for himself in the absence of his parents. He just kept on running every morning and shovelling mouthfuls of vegetables down his throat until he began to see progress. Punched it up with a gym membership as he grew older, and a slightly more well-balanced diet when he had the foresight to use the internet to find more palatable healthy recipes.

He didn’t throw his hands in the air and toss his textbooks aside when his math assignments began to take longer and longer each night due to his inability to understand what was asked of him; he asked for help from a classmate, even despite his unpopularity in school. He refused to give in even when, after all the help, he failed the class and was forced to take it over again the next year.

That was the straw that broke his parent’s backs when it came to providing him with money in his bank account. From their high-paying jobs in Accordo, they paid the rent and the other bills, but suddenly there was nothing when it came to weekly groceries and his cell phone. Fifteen years old and he had to fend for himself, for the most part. So he got a job at a grocery store, after lying about his age. But that didn’t even fully pay his phone bill, let alone his food needs. Still, he grinned and bore it.

A rather persistent bully turned him on to the idea of sex work, insisting that it was the only thing on Prompto’s horizon, though he wouldn’t credit the boy if the subject ever came up. At first it was his classmates, a few dollars here and there for something from the convenience store to tide him over for a few days between paychecks. That lasted until word got around in school. As he got a little older and filled out more, he solicited on the Insomnia University campus, drunks that were handsy and suggestable. Sometimes professors would enter the mix, too. It was as close to a college education as he was liable to get.

Luckily, in the past year, technology had begun to make his life easier. Or at least, made his rather difficult side job a little more efficient.

 _Firaga_ , a hook-up app, had breezed into common use, and with a little tweek from the sex working side of the userbase, he had an easy way to line up clients. With signifiers in his bio of several choice emojis, he made it clear that he was available for sex and expected to receive compensation. It was a little like having a special language - like thieves codes he’d seen in his favorite video game, _Zephyrledge_.

He’d never been particularly popular with patrons, being on the slim and gawky side, but he’d had at least three clients per week since the app had gained popularity. Mostly men of a larger stature, looking for someone to manhandle, but it worked for him and he was finally just scraping by. If rent hadn’t been a factor.

Prompto had turned eighteen a week ago, and he had received the belated gift of an eviction notice two days later. Nice of his parents to set that up four months in advance, he thought. November had begun and he was fifty crown short on the current rent, not to mention the three previous months and late fees incurred. He had begged the landlord for more time, hoping he could keep his hustle and just get through the bi-weekly pay schedule, and maybe he could make up two months at once. If he didn’t eat too much. And maybe if he let his phone bill lapse for a month.

He needed his phone for the app, though. And for digital payment, as many liked to _TipCrown_ him rather than pay with actual bills. He also needed a lot of supplies to keep safe on the job. Condoms, lube, a couple of toys in case his clients got playful… ones he knew he could take and were clean. The job was almost as expensive as the payout. He probably should up his price, but he worried it would turn people away, considering he wasn’t exactly in high-demand.

Prompto wasn’t going to give up, not when he could just work harder. He wasn’t dead, he wasn’t broken, he could do this.

His shift at the Infernian Cafe would begin in half an hour. Just enough time to shower and change from his dirty jumpsuit from his contracting job. Later that night, he had an appointment to meet a new client. He could make this work, he just needed to buckle down and stay positive.


	2. feeling anything but my own apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus is newly single and feeling very apathetic despite his prominent career and the rather privileged life he leads, wishing to forge a connection with someone that won't take advantage of his position in life. He decides to blow through a few one night stands to try to leave behind his isolation and get back to feeling like himself again. He stumbles into a sub-community of _Firaga_ users when he messages a pretty freckled blond that expects compensation for services rendered. Feeling generous and desperate to mend himself, he agrees, but of course, it's more than either of them bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allusions to depression and isolation in this chapter. There is brief mention of a plot by Gladio's ex to become pregnant without Gladio's consent.

Gladiolus Amicitia looked around at his looming, empty apartment, a box full of items belonging to his now ex-girlfriend in one hand, and wondered how he could feel so similarly hollow. He’d been living a privileged life so far, the son of the prominent Clarus Amicitia, Chief Operating Officer of Regis Lucis Caelum’s company, _Aegis_ , the security firm that created the Insomnian Wall, as well as simple security systems for personal and commercial use in Crown City, and other magical technology development. Gladio held an upper level position, right hand of the CEO’s son, Noctis.

He should have realized that with such a position and legacy, there would be people around him that would be less than sincere in their motivations for spending time with him.

Asta had been introduced to Gladio at a philanthropic event held by _Aegis_ , and he’d liked her the minute he’d met her. She was fun, quirky, and upbeat. It was a welcome change to all of the straightlaced, serious men in his life. They’d had a rather fast courtship before she’d moved in, and after a year together, Gladio had been thinking about proposing, despite the fact that he’d only just turned twenty-one in April.

That was before last week, when her best friend, Dina, had texted him warning of Asta’s plans for them. Dina alleged that Asta had been planning to trap Gladio with a baby so that she could “get her hands on his fortune.” She insisted that there were evidential text messages in Asta’s phone if he wanted proof.

At first, he didn’t believe it. He ignored the messages, knowing that Dina was prone to envy and dismissing it as a symptom. However, that night Asta suggested that Gladio “shouldn’t bother” with protection. He insisted, of course, and when he couldn’t fall asleep after, did what he swore he never would: he checked her phone for incriminating messages.

The next morning, they had a huge fight, but she couldn’t explain away the text about their potential “half-million crown baby”, and he demanded she leave and never return. 

A week ago, he might have thrown the box off the balcony. Now he just felt… nothing.

Ignis had offered to deliver the last of Asta’s things so that Gladio wouldn’t have to see her again. He was a true friend that way. Gladio stood, box in hand, looking down at the last of the belongings numbly.

Gladio tossed the box near the doorway and sat heavily on his couch, pulling up his phone contacts. Asta was gone in less than a second, Dina moments later. Gladio had exactly two people he could trust; Noct and Ignis. The rest, he deleted from his contacts, and by extension, his life.

Tired of sitting in his enormous apartment all alone, but unwilling to reach out for his friends, who would no doubt treat him to sympathetic looks and kid gloves, he decided to seek out some release with a stranger. He’d of course heard of _Firaga_ , everyone had at this point; he downloaded the app and began to scroll through prospective partners, wishing he felt worse about the potential to hurt someone else with his selfish intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is miserable! Yay! It can only get better from here, right?
> 
> Find me on twitter @fictionalthirst.


	3. it's reached a fever pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SwiftSterling** \- hey  
>  **SwiftSterling** \- got your 'cast'  
>  **SwiftSterling** \- so it’s $75 for vanilla and $100 BFE, rates get higher if you wanna push some boundaries, but that’s up to my discretion so we might wanna negotiate before we meet so you know what i’m expecting  
>  **TomeDevotee** \- Um. Sorry?  
>  **SwiftSterling** \- uh oh  
>  **SwiftSterling** \- you’re a newbie, huh  
>  **SwiftSterling** \- ok, well, this is awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earning the explicit rating this chapter. Please let me know if anything more needs to be tagged for comfort.

**SwiftSterling** \- hey  
**SwiftSterling** \- got your 'cast'  
**SwiftSterling** \- so it’s $75 for vanilla and $100 BFE, rates get higher if you wanna push some boundaries, but that’s up to my discretion so we might wanna negotiate before we meet so you know what i’m expecting  
**TomeDevotee** \- Um. Sorry?  
**SwiftSterling** \- uh oh  
**SwiftSterling** \- you’re a newbie, huh  
**SwiftSterling** \- ok, well, this is awkward  
**SwiftSterling** \- the emojis in my bio? they’re… code.  
**TomeDevotee** \- For…?  
**SwiftSterling** \- how to put this delicately…  
**SwiftSterling** \- if we were to hook up, i expect to be compensated  
**TomeDevotee** \- Ah. I get the green-tongued-crown-sign face, but the eggplant and the peach…?  
**SwiftSterling** \- oh boy.  
**SwiftSterling** \- your profile says you’re 21. are you catfishing me? ‘cause you know you have to meet people from here in real life, right?  
**TomeDevotee** \- I promise I’m 21. Just not very up with today’s techno-lingo.  
**SwiftSterling** \- oof ok  
**SwiftSterling** \- well, i’m guessing you weren’t really expecting this so i’ll just say thanks for the interest, it’s pretty flattering considering your prof pic  
**SwiftSterling** \- congrats on your… well, i was gonna say face but it’s everything, really  
**TomeDevotee** \- Wait.  
**TomeDevotee** \- What’s BFE?  
**SwiftSterling** \- yowza  
**SwiftSterling** \- boyfriend experience  
**SwiftSterling** \- i’d act like we’re in a relationship  
**SwiftSterling** \- it’s pretty popular but i wouldn’t recommend it if you’re new to hiring  
**SwiftSterling** \- might get your wires crossed if you know what i mean  
**TomeDevotee** \- Hmm. And vanilla is just… sex? No roleplay?  
**SwiftSterling** \- yeah, i don’t wanna make it sound boring ‘cause let’s be real, i’m bringing heat  
**SwiftSterling** \- but i’m not gonna “play pretend”, we’re gonna fuck, and it’s gonna be a good time without making believe it’s something it’s not  
**TomeDevotee** \- How do you feel about impersonal and rough?  
**SwiftSterling** \- it’s my sweet spot  
**SwiftSterling** \- like literally, it gets me off super hard  
**TomeDevotee** \- I think we can come to an arrangement. Plus, it’d be criminal to pass up that ass.  
**SwiftSterling** \- damn, super fine and a flatterer, i just hit the jackpot  
**SwiftSterling** \- now, i don’t make house calls, but there’s a seedy motel i like to use that’s only ten crown an hour  
**SwiftSterling** \- i’ll send you a sleeplessmaps link and meet you whenever you like  
**TomeDevotee** \- Might take me a few minutes to get there. Meet you in twenty?  
**SwiftSterling** \- i’ll be there  
**SwiftSterling** \- make sure you read my no-nos in my bio, and my _TipCrown_ link is in there, too if you wanna pay that way, up to you  
**TomeDevotee** \- Will do. See you soon.

::]~~~*~~~[::

Gladio arrived at the motel within ten minutes, the lateness of the hour thinning the expected traffic. Swift wasn’t kidding when he described the place as “seedy”. The room he’d rented for them had peeling wallpaper, distinctly retro furnishings that seemed to be about as old as he was, and an off smell - as if too much disinfectant had been used. He briefly wondered if someone had been murdered in the room and housekeeping had overdone it with the cleaning solutions. The bed wasn’t too terrifying, it looked fresh, but extremely broken in.

Gladio didn’t know what to do beyond texting Swift the room number. He tried to find a suitable place and position to sit, finding the bed a bit intimidating and possibly too forward, the chair a bit too stuffy, and the table a bit too impatient. He finally settled for casually pacing, until he saw a shadow pass by the window and realized that it didn’t matter, he’d have to open the door for Swift anyway.

A soft knock and Gladio’s heart rate elevated, nervous and excited at the same time. He crossed the thick, shaggy carpet and pulled the door open slowly, making sure it was the person he expected from the picture, because one could never know with these things.

The face certainly matched the profile image, though in real life he looked a little younger than his picture. He also looked a bit tired, if Gladio were to be honest. There were some dark circles under his eyes, but his expression showed pleased interest.

“Ah, good,” Swift purred. “I had convinced myself that there was no way you could be the perfect creature in your profile picture.”

“I was thinking the same thing, actually,” Gladio smiled, opening the door fully.

Swift hung his light jacket on the hook behind the door and set his tattered messenger bag on the dresser, next to the folded bills Gladio had set there. It was more than what had been agreed upon, Gladio’s guilt overruling their discussion.

“So we decided on impersonal and rough,” Swift said as he began to pull his distressed tee over his head, tossing it aside with little care. “The floor is yours, Big Guy.”

Gladio truthfully didn’t know what he was _supposed_ to do with the floor that apparently belonged to him, but he desperately wanted to grab those slim hips, so he did that. Swift made a soft noise of surprise as they were pressed front-to-front, and Gladio leaned in to crush his mouth over Swift’s.

“Mmmf,” Swift mumbled into Gladio’s lips before kissing back briefly and pulling away. “Sorry, I should have told you this before, but I don’t like to kiss. It blurs too many lines for me, personally. I didn’t think it’d be something you’d want, considering the request.”

“Oh,” Gladio blinked down, suddenly at a loss. Kissing was always the first part of the typical routine of sex for him, and he hadn’t considered that it was a pretty intimate thing to do. “Wow, yeah, sorry about that.”

“I forgive you,” Swift smiled, leaning in to nibble at Gladio’s jaw. “You’re new to this, right? You can’t be expected to know how everything works right out of the gate. But if you like to bite, that works for me.”

“Mmmmm,” Gladio growled, pulling Swift closer and scraping his teeth down the column of his neck. The breathy gasp was music to his ears, and he peppered the freckled shoulder with quick, hard bites, the man in his arms shuddering in pleasure.

“Oh, you’re getting the hang of this, all right,” Swift breathed, parting his legs to press his length against Gladio’s thigh. “Come with me.”

Gladio reluctantly pulled away from him, hands still gripping that waist, as Swift led him to the bed, reaching behind Gladio’s head to pull the shirt off of him in one impatient motion. Gladio was forced to remove his hands, but was rewarded with Swift yanking open the button and fly of his jeans before doing the same to his own.

Gladio pushed both of his broad hands between the waistband of Swift’s underwear and his soft, pale skin, guiding the garments down his surprisingly muscular thighs, letting them drop to the floor before turning him and pushing him face down into the bed. Swift’s little cry of surprise sent a jolt to his cock, and he followed him down, pressing his weight along the length of Swift’s body, nestling his hardness between the pert cheeks of Swift’s backside.

“Fuck, you are hot,” Gladio groaned, biting at pale shoulderblades as he gripped both of Swift’s wrists and pressed them hard into the bed. “I should’ve quadrupled the amount you asked.”

Swift moaned, pressing his ass harder against Gladio’s dick. “You really _are_ a flatterer,” he gasped, when Gladio reached between his legs and gave a few teasing tugs to his manhood. “If this is your version of impersonal, I’m gonna have to modify my expectations.”

“Yeah, I think you’re gonna have to,” Gladio confessed, grinding his cotton-trapped length against Swift’s cleft as he teased a finger against his leaking slit. “‘Cause I’m not gonna be able to stop myself from telling you how much I wanna fuck you and why.”

“Ah!” Swift cried as Gladio pulled away to grab the lube and condoms he’d brought with him from his jacket hanging near the door. He was so worked up just from a scant few moments of foreplay, he couldn’t believe it. He’d never been this hard with Astra, or any other time in his life, if he was honest.

Swift had snuck up on him as he fumbled in the pockets, a soft-fingered hand slipping into the opening of his boxer briefs to grip his hardness. Gladio groaned, spine straightening reflexively, hips jutting out with a stuttering thrust as the hand stroked smoothly down to the base.

“Damn,” Swift breathed. “‘Big Guy’ doesn’t even begin to cut it.”

Gladio growled low in his throat. It might make him basic, but praising his cock had historically lead to some pretty thorough and intense sex, as he loved to show his partners just how much he could fill them with it.

“It’s gonna take a little work to get you to fit,” Swift commented. “And I even prepped a bit before coming over. Whoof.”

“What do you suggest?” Gladio turned, pressing his extremely rock hard manhood against Swift’s toned tummy. “I’d eat you out, but maybe that’s too personal?”

“Fucking Six,” Swift gasped, swaying slightly but holding himself vertical by Gladio’s hips. “No, that’s great, let’s do that. I also have a toy you could use on me if you want.”

Gladio did, indeed, want. He nodded, and Swift reached into his bag to produce a lime-green dildo that was maybe three-quarters Gladio’s size. It would still probably help loosen him up, with enough lube. Swift produced that, as well, from his bag.

Once he’d grabbed what they needed, Gladio pulled him by the hips and tossed him back onto the bed with a squawk of shock, kneeling on the soft, long carpet as he pulled the corded legs over his broad shoulders and spread his ass, nibbling on the soft skin of his inner thighs before plunging his face into the juncture of his legs.

Swift moaned, loud and unabashed, and it went straight to Gladio’s already aching cock. It didn’t take long to ease the tension away from Swift’s ass, spearing him with the muscle of his tongue, and, with a slick face, Gladio surfaced with one last broad brush over his entrance. The toy was still in Swift’s hand, and Gladio reached up to take it from him, no resistance from Swift as he lay boneless, sweating, nipples peaked and chest rising and falling rapidly. Gladio kissed up his member, hoping this wasn’t “too personal” of a kiss, Swift crying out with what must have been overstimulation at that point.

With a generous glob of lube, Gladio slicked up the toy, his pulse hammering in his chest and his cock, eager to insert it in Swift’s tiny hole. The bulb of the head fit against the relaxed muscle and with very little resistance slipped inside. Gladio was a little afraid he might come untouched while doing it, but steeled himself as the rest of the length slid home in one long stroke, Swift’s moan matching the pace, sounding agonized. It took no effort to fit the thing inside him, and Gladio bit his lip as he began to move the toy. Watching as the length slid in and pulled out, dragging the ring of muscle back as it exited him, Gladio’s mouth began to water, eager to repeat the action with his own hardness.

Swift’s thighs were quivering, and Gladio looked up at his face to find flushed cheeks and violet eyes watching him, heavily lidded with arousal just beyond the desperate jut of his pink cock, the tip beading with precome.

“I think you’re more than ready for me,” Gladio’s voice rumbled, deep within his chest, trying to hold back his desperate desire as he continued to manipulate the dildo. “I barely had to do anything to get this guy in you.”

“That’s ‘cause your tongue did most of the work,” Swift replied, arching back as the dildo slid home once more. “C’mon, it’ll be bad manners if I come before you do.”

“I wouldn’t mind trying for two,” Gladio said, not entirely confident he’d last that long.

“Get up here,” Swift demanded, reaching for him. “I really need to see just how much of you I can take in one stroke.”

Gladio felt a spurt of precome dribble down the head of his cock and knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold back once he’d gotten inside Swift. He hoped the condom would desensitize him a bit, but he wasn’t secure in the notion. He ripped open the foil packet and rolled the sheath on, grunting at his own grip. Gladio crawled up the bed as Swift rolled onto his stomach lengthwise on the mattress, his hips angled to present his entrance, another charming pattern of freckles dotting the surface of his ass cheeks. Gladio smoothed a hand over them, tugging them apart and distorting the relaxed ring of muscle as it opened easily with the pull of his thumbs.

“Ready?” Gladio asked, though the way Swift leaned back into his hands was confirmation enough.

“Gods, yes,” Swift sighed, bracing his hands against the mattress.

Gladio aimed his manhood at the pink pucker, easing the head into position, and braced himself to be enveloped by the snug passage. He shifted forward, slow and cautious, and once the tip had cleared the edge of Swift’s hole, he felt as though he was being sucked inside, the entire length of him sliding home easily, despite the slight size difference between himself and the toy they’d used. He released a low groan, the fit so perfect and tight and warm. Swift pushed onto his knees, shoving himself back against Gladio harder, as if there was more of him to fit inside. _Holy fucking astrals, this guy is amazing,_ Gladio thought, gritting his teeth.

“You okay?” Gladio asked, despite knowing the answer.

“Better than okay,” Swift replied, breathy. “How do you feel so much bigger than you look?”

Gladio grunted, his hips jerking forward of their own accord, a startled yelp of pleasure barking out of Swift as he was shoved forward. “Keep sweet-talking me, and I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Oh, in that case,” Swift chuckled, “This is easily the best dick I’ve ever had, ten-out-of-ten, would ride very, very hard, again.”

Gladio groaned, shifting them more comfortably for him to begin pumping his hips relentlessly, driving himself as deeply as he could manage, relishing in Swift’s depraved, extremely loud vocalizations as he was driven into the bed. Swift could only lay there and take it, and Gladio found that the absolute control he had over their pleasure was intoxicating.

Despite his earlier worries, he found that there was a part of him that wanted to drive harder and longer inside of Swift, and he managed to somehow collect himself to be able to pull a long and deafening cry of completion from the smaller man without tipping over the edge himself.

Swift slumped momentarily as he fought to regain his wits, then propped himself up on the heels of his hands and began to shove himself backwards as though he was trying to split himself in half on Gladio’s cock. The familiar pull of orgasm began to build low in his belly, and despite both of their hard work, it took several moments to crest, finally crashing over him as he heard Swift sob with completion once more, his inner muscles finally milking the spend from Gladio with a roar of fulfillment.

They both flopped onto the bed, boneless, Gladio feeling wrung out like a washcloth as he gently extracted himself and eased the condom off his too-sensitive dick, tying it off and dumping it in the small garbage bin near the bed.

Swift was already trying to pull himself up to sit, but Gladio pushed his shoulders back down to the bed, throwing an arm over his chest to spoon as they both regained their higher functions. He seemed to relax for a moment before gently removing Gladio’s arm and sliding off the bed to gather his clothes.

Gladio felt a pang of hurt, but realized that this was not a date, nor a bout of lovemaking. It was a transaction, and he’d chosen it to be this way so that he could divorce his feelings from the equation. He picked himself up off the bed to find his own garments, righting himself with a bit of an embarrassed speed to the task. He tried to force himself to cool, emotionally, but found it difficult. It was honestly a little refreshing after five days of feeling exactly nothing at all.

“Well, Big Guy, that was _definitely_ a fun time,” Swift pushed a hand through his sweaty hair, looking for his shirt. “I wouldn’t say no to seeing you again, if you ever have the inclination.”

“That’s an understatement,” Gladio answered, earnestly. “I’m not sure I should really be trying to stand already, let alone operate my vehicle.”

Swift had himself mostly returned to the way he had arrived once he’d thrown the shirt over his head and arms, with the stylish flip of his hair slightly mashed down, and a loose, relaxed sway to his limbs. “Don’t get into an accident. You’ve still got about ten minutes left in the room.”

“I got this,” Gladio smiled, following him to the door. “I’ll get at you again sometime.” He leaned in to press a goodbye kiss, in a pre-programmed action he’d always used on his partners before.

Swift leaned away, with a gentle smile, a kind hand on Gladio’s chest to stop him without cruelty. Gladio ducked his head with a small chuckle, and instead pressed his knuckles softly to Swift’s cheek, dragging his hand down in a rough caress, gripping the back of his neck and drawing him into an embrace instead.

“Sorry about that,” He said with a hint of self-deprecating humor. “I guess I’m just an old-fashioned romantic.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Swift assured him, pulling away. “But save that for someone who deserves it, Big Guy.”

Gladio wanted to protest Swift’s sad declaration, but the smaller man had already slipped out the door, leaving Gladio to contemplate the past forty minutes of his life in the quiet motel room.

::]~~~*~~~[::

Prompto walked calmly away from the view of the room’s curtained window and then broke into a very hurried jog. He refused to call it running, but that may have defined it a bit better.

 _What the **fuck** was that?!_ He pushed his persistently annoying bangs out of his warm face, darting around the corner toward his apartment building nearby. _I’ve **never** come twice with a client before. Sometimes it’s barely at all. Damn it._

Prompto’s heart was hammering away behind the unforgiving cage of his ribs, and he tried to tell himself it was from the exertion of his rapid pace rather than the burgeoning crush that threatened to take hold. That would be the worst possible outcome. He’d have to logic through it - there was nothing real to fixate on with Tome, hell, he didn’t even know the man’s real name! He was only projecting desire because he’d had such a mindblowing orgasm. _Orgasms._

It took a little over five minutes for him to jog home, and when he pushed through the door he found a small envelope from the apartment manager lying on the mat under the mail flap. Sighing, frustrated to come home to certainly bad news after a full day of working three jobs, he opened the letter to find that he had exactly two weeks to come up with the full amount he owed on the rent or his eviction would proceed as scheduled.

Prompto slumped against the door, his scuffed boots sliding against the linoleum with a mournful squeal as he crumpled to the floor, unable to hold back tears of frustration.

He would not give up. But he would also allow himself a small moment of feeling the terror, pain and frustration and the blessed release of tears before he picked himself off the floor and readied himself for another long day of working to save himself.

Prompto reached into his jeans pocket to pull out the bills that Tome had left for him, tears falling a bit harder as he realized that he’d been paid two _hundred_ crown rather than the seventy-five they’d agreed on. If Tome hired him a couple more times before the two week deadline, and his generosity held out, Prompto might just be able to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...
> 
> Find me on twitter, @fictionalthirst


	4. we're all under pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's life is complicated when his casual friend, Noctis, brings a friend of his in to the Infernian Cafe to try their coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another brief mention of underage sex work in the form of a tiny flashback, nothing graphic.

Prompto’s early shift at the Infernian Cafe meant that he wouldn’t be able to take home the day’s leftovers for his meals, but he still had a few dollars left from what he’d set aside of Tome’s generous compensation and he decided he might splurge and grab a taco from the fast food joint down the street on his way to the contracting job. The morning rush was a blessing and a curse, both busy enough to make the four exhausting hours go by in the blink of an eye, but also so busy that sometimes he made mistakes and had to deal with uncaffeinated, angry customers.

It was around ten in the morning, after the typical deluge of customers, that Noctis Lucis Caelum came in, dressed immaculately in a sharp suit as he usually did.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto greeted him with familiarity. They’d met a few months ago when Noctis had begun frequenting the cafe and they found that they had a lot of interests in common. Noctis was fairly friendly, despite the aloof air he gave off, and Prompto usually tried to take his breaks when Noctis came in so they could chat.

Noctis had invited him out several times, and they’d developed a friendship of sorts, or at least, as far as Prompto would allow it. He knew that Noctis was extremely wealthy and that he could never hope to live up to the kind of life that Noctis had. It would be humiliating to invite Noctis over to his dingy apartment, and there was no way he could exclusively hang out at Noctis’s place. He would look like he was only after the glamour of living in Noctis’s spotlight, and that was no influence on his desire for friendship _whatsoever_.

“Prompto, I’m glad you’re working today,” Noctis smiled. “I brought a friend. He didn’t believe the coffee here was any better than at the office’s cafeteria. You’ll prove him wrong, right?”

“You know it, buddy,” Prompto chuckled, working the register on auto-pilot. Noctis had been there enough that Prompto knew exactly what he was going to get, and Noctis knew exactly what it would cost and handed over the proper bills. “Though I imagine you’ve got some kind of 24/7 on-call barista over at _Aegis_.”

“I mean, kind of,” Noctis shrugged. “But she can’t compare to you, Prom.”

“Aw,” Prompto laughed, embarrassed, as he began Noctis’s regular order. “I’m sure she does her best. It’s just ‘cause mine is filled with love.”

Noctis scoffed with humor as the bell over the door jingled, and Prompto called out his scripted greeting as he finished the current step in his work on Noctis’s beverage.

“Good morning, welcome to-” Prompto’s heart was in his throat; the man that had entered was _Tome_ , dressed similarly sharp to Noctis, his wild hair slicked cleanly to his head and a gorgeous tailored suit in place of the casual jeans and tee he’d had on two nights ago.

“Gladio, this is Prompto, the friend I told you about,” Noctis introduced them, luckily covering Prompto’s stilted greeting.

 _Gladio_ blinked owlishly upon seeing Prompto but schooled his expression quickly, nodding to indicate to Noctis that he was listening.

“Hey,” Gladio’s low voice rumbled in a pleasant acknowledgement. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” Prompto pasted a welcoming smile to his face, much like he might for a particularly rude customer. “What can I get for you?”

“Something sweet,” Gladio’s lips spread into a flirtatious grin, but his tone didn’t give anything away to Noctis. “What can you recommend?”

“Uh-” Prompto fumbled, feeling the creep of a flush up his cheeks, cursing his fair complexion. “We have a salted caramel latte that I absolutely love.”

“Perfect,” Gladio nodded. “I’ll take a coffee cake muffin, too.”

“You got it,” Prompto nodded, punching in the order on the register and trying not to spontaneously combust.

Once they’d dealt with the transaction, Prompto got back to work on both of their drinks, hoping that he wasn’t going to disappoint Noctis by messing up in his nervousness. It didn’t help that they were within earshot waiting for their drinks. He knew they weren’t, but it felt like they could watch every move he made.

“I’m not looking forward to this three hour meeting, man,” Noctis was saying, a tired sigh in his voice. “You gotta like, pinch me if I fall asleep.”

“That’s what the coffee is for, Noct,” Gladio said. Then, to Prompto, “Hey, make sure you make that thing strong, okay? Princess here needs to stay awake ‘til lunch.”

“I always do,” Prompto laughed, his tension easing a bit. “I know how sleepy Noct can get. Speaking of, here you go, buddy.”

“Thanks, Prom,” Noctis said as he grabbed the cup. “I’m gonna grab a seat.”

Prompto was now on high alert, all the tension bleeding back into his arms as he worked, hoping that he could get out of this situation with his dignity somehow. Noctis’s friendly presence had been a bit of a barrier, but now, they were completely alone.

“Pretty funny, running into you here,” Gladio commented. “I was just thinking about you this morning.”

Prompto looked around, making sure none of his coworkers were within listening distance. “I made that much of an impression?”

Gladio was silent for a moment, and it drew Prompto’s gaze. “You’re kidding, right? I-” He stopped, seeming to choose his words, and Prompto knew he was going to be red as a tomato with the hungry look Gladio was giving him. “I can’t say what I want to because it would be wholly inappropriate for the venue.”

“Haha,” Prompto tried to hide the excitement trembling up his arms but he knew his face belied the action. “Yeah, let’s not get me fired for improper conduct, please.”

“I think I can control myself,” Gladio smiled wolfishly. “At least, for now.”

Prompto had no response and focused on finishing Gladio’s drink and getting him out the door. His three worlds colliding - _new friendship, work and **other** work_\- were possibly the most uncomfortable combination that could have possibly happened. Maybe more uncomfortable if one of them was _parents_.

“Here you go,” Prompto handed Gladio his drink just as his co-worker, Nat, wandered over to the register to take care of the guests just coming in through the ringing door.

“Thanks,” Gladio nodded, pushing a bill into the tip jar. “I’ll see you later.”

Prompto’s heart hammered as he felt Nat’s attention turn to them. “Okay, cool.”

Prompto watched as Gladio and Noctis sat and conversed, too far away to hear over making the drink orders that Nat had taken.

A sudden fear gripped him, wondering what they were talking about. Wondering if Gladio was telling Noctis that they knew each other. Why they knew each other.

_He was back in highschool all over again, watching from the far side of the cafeteria as his friend Axl talked to a guy he’d blown for pocket change, how Axl’s expression changed as he looked back at Prompto, how from then on, Axl refused to speak to him, avoided him, spread the information…_

“Whoa,” Nat said, startling Prompto out of the terrible memory. “You know that guy, or is he just hitting on you?”

“Huh?” Prompto balked, handing over the drinks to the customers, hoping they weren’t going to be curious about Nat’s outburst. They walked away, completely uninterested and involved in their own conversation.

“That guy you were talking to,” Nat nodded over to Noctis and Gladio. “He dumped a twenty in here.”

Prompto flinched with embarrassment. “Yeah, we know each other. He’s just very generous.”

“Nice,” Nat said, nodding and walking back to take care of the beeping oven. “Make sure you grab it out of there now; it belongs to you, we’re not splitting it.”

“Thanks, Nat,” Prompto breathed out an overwhelmed sigh. This day was _too much_ , and it had only just begun. He had another ten hours of work to get through before he could collapse in his bed and try not to think about how terribly this situation could go.

::]~~~*~~~[::

“He seems nice,” Gladio told Noctis as he sat down. “How long have you guys been friends?”

“Not long,” Noctis answered. “He’s hard to pin down. He’s always busy.”

 _Looks like,_ Gladio thought. He supposed it shouldn’t be that shocking that someone doing sex work would also have a day job, but somehow Gladio hadn’t thought that much about what _Prompto’s_ life might be like. He’d been pretty focused on what had happened between them at the motel room.

Then, he supposed, a lot of _that_ was happening in Prompto’s life. He wondered, for the first time, if Prompto’s clients were mostly men, or women… was Gladio special in any way? Of course not. He was just another client to Prompto. That was the way Gladio had wanted it. So why couldn’t he stop thinking about him? Why did he have a lump of jealousy lodged in his throat?

“He must be working hard,” Gladio shrugged, willing the covetous feelings away. “You’d have to if you’re working in a coffee shop.”

“Yeah, I’m guessing this isn’t his only job,” Noctis said before taking a sip of his drink. “Though it should be. We should fire that terrible barista Dad hired and get Prompto to work in the cafeteria instead. I’d pay him a thousand dollars an hour for this coffee to be just a few floors below me everyday.”

“I’m sure that would be a welcome salary upgrade,” Gladio chuckled, picking off a piece of his muffin and pushing it into his mouth. “Let’s pitch that figure to your dad this afternoon. Maybe if we land this client for him, he’ll be amenable.” Gladio finally took a sip of his steaming drink and had to agree with Noctis’s assessment. Prompto had made a deliciously perfect latte, sweet enough to cover the bitter taste of the base drink, just as Gladio could not seem to get from _any_ baristas in the city. “Damn, I’ll help you draft up the proposal over lunch.”

“Right?!” Noctis was so happy Gladio agreed with him he nearly knocked his own drink over. Gladio laughed while Noctis ran to get napkins to clean up the small spill.

“No, Noct, let me get it!” Prompto insisted, grabbing the towel from his apron, as if Noctis had spilled the entire drink everywhere. It was extremely cute, and Gladio internally cringed at the thought, wishing he could be the kind of person that could just _not_ develop crushes so easily.

“Prom, I got it, chill,” Noctis said with a laugh, returning to the table and shaking his head in disbelief. “Do you believe this guy? He’s so _kind_.”

“It’s refreshing,” Gladio commented, drinking deeply from his latte. It really was. He hadn’t felt so relieved by a person since meeting Asta, but that turned out to be a facade. Somehow Gladio couldn’t imagine Prompto having such an inclination. He wondered if he was a fool to believe this much in someone that he’d only met twice.

Gladio decided he didn’t care if he was an idiot, he was going to see Prompto again, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always write Gladio as a romantic sucker? It's probably because I imagine all of the books he's reading in canon to be historical romances for whatever reason. I hope you can forgive me.


	5. as real as real can get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio makes another appointment with Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some complicated feelings happening during the sex in this chapter. I hope that it doesn't make anyone too uncomfortable but if you have a suggested tag, I would welcome it. Also, there is mention of another of Prompto's clients being less than gentle with him, and the use of that experience as a distraction from his feelings about Gladio, which might, in a granular sense, be considered a form of self-harm? I don't know how to accurately describe this without giving away what will happen in this chapter, but please feel free to suggest a tag if you can come up with one.

**TomeDevotee** \- It was nice to see you in “real life” the other day.  
**TomeDevotee** \- I wanted to message you earlier but some stuff came up.  
**TomeDevotee** \- Can I see you tonight?  
**SwiftSterling** \- oh, sorry, i’m busy tonight  
**SwiftSterling** \- but i’m available tomorrow after 6  
**TomeDevotee** \- Don’t be sorry. I can handle another 24 hours.  
**SwiftSterling** \- you’re too nice  
**SwiftSterling** \- am i on some kind of xxx saucy prank show or something?  
**TomeDevotee** \- Gods, what kind of people are soliciting you that don’t have basic manners?  
**SwiftSterling** \- oh, sweetie.  
**SwiftSterling** \- believe it or not, people that like to pay for sex aren’t always hexatheons in human form like you  
**SwiftSterling** \- but plz don’t change, you are a breath of fresh air  
**TomeDevotee** \- That… sucks. Sorry to hear that.  
**TomeDevotee** \- Well, I won’t keep you. Meet you at the motel at eight tomorrow night?  
**SwiftSterling** \- see you then

::]~~~*~~~[::

Gladio huffed, disappointed that not only would he be enjoying the company of Prompto that evening, but also that he had begun to imagine what kind of suitor Prompto would be involved with in Gladio’s stead. Someone violent? Unhygienic? Cruel? Was Prompto enjoying it, or would he just be playing along?

Gladio took a perverse pleasure knowing that he was preferential to Prompto, being “a breath of fresh air”. He felt equally shameful that he was mildly celebrating that he was the nicest person that Prompto had in his rotation. Prompto was a _nice_ guy. It seemed like a hollow compliment, but it was hard to gather a better group of descriptors for a man he’d only just begun to know, yet still, somehow, could see the good inside.

Looking around at his apartment, he found little that interested him, even the pile of unread books on his coffee table. If he was honest with himself, he was a people person, and liked to be around others, even though now he felt like he couldn’t really trust them.

It was strange to think he now had more trust in a barista-slash-sex worker that he’d met twice, than most people he’d known for years. He cringed at the thought. It wasn’t fair to judge Prompto for his jobs, not when it was clear that he was a truly good person. What had his life of opulence turned him into? An elitist asshole, apparently.

Gladio scrolled through _Firaga_ to find a partner for the evening but found that he continually measured them against Prompto’s winning smile and bashful blush, a delightful contrast to the brazen, forward lover he’d been just a few nights ago.

Gladio had to admit to himself that Prompto was what he wanted, not some lousy one-night-stands. If he had to pay to see him, it was worth it. He had the money.

::]~~~*~~~[::

 **SwiftSterling** \- we still on for tonight?  
**SwiftSterling** \- at 8?  
**TomeDevotee** \- One Hundred Percent.  
**SwiftSterling** \- oooh, all caps, you mean business  
**SwiftSterling** \- any ideas what you’re gonna want tonight?  
**SwiftSterling** \- a repeat performance or something new?  
**TomeDevotee** \- I’ve got some ideas, yeah.  
**TomeDevotee** \- Last time I kinda took charge, and that was… exciting.  
**TomeDevotee** \- (An understatement for emphasis, I assure you.)  
**TomeDevotee** \- But this time I think I want you to take the lead.  
**SwiftSterling** \- mmmm i can do that  
**TomeDevotee** \- To be specific, I want you to treat me like a toy.  
**TomeDevotee** \- Use me for your pleasure. Show me what you like best.  
**TomeDevotee** \- I only exist to get you off just the way you like it.  
**SwiftSterling** \- holy fuck, if i’d known the convo was gonna turn so steamy i would have saved it for after my break at the infernian  
**SwiftSterling** \- i’m gonna have to compose myself before i go back out to the counter  
**SwiftSterling** \- at any rate, that’s usually a role *i* play, but if it’s what you want i won’t argue  
**TomeDevotee** \- Happy to hear you’re onboard with the idea.  
**TomeDevotee** \- See you at eight.

::]~~~*~~~[::

Prompto was unexpectedly nervous as he made his way to the Remedy Motel. It was an ironic name for such a crappy, rundown place, but that was part of what Prompto liked most about it, along with their cheap rates. He couldn’t help but think that it really was a place of healing tonight, since he was meeting up with Gladio, the best of his clients - even if they’ve only ever had one appointment.

He shook off the embarrassment replaying in his head from their conversation the night before. He generally tried not to mention his other customers, as it was a little gauche, and in that case, it made Gladio look at Prompto with sympathy. It wasn’t exactly a turn on. Luckily, the messages from that afternoon assured Prompto that Gladio was still eager, so he’d done no damage to anything but his own ego.

Once again, Gladio had beat him to the motel and paid for the room, which only compounded the guilt Prompto felt, but he pulled himself together. He was going to give Gladio a show tonight, and hopefully it would secure him as a regular customer.

Prompto knocked softly on the door to room seven, and genuinely smiled when Gladio opened the door, looking like heaven in a thin tank top and distressed jeans, his broad chest straining against the material and golden-brown skin decorated with his elaborate eagle tattoo. Gladio was a walking wet-dream, and somehow Prompto had been lucky enough to gain his interest. For the fiftieth time since they’d met, Prompto wondered how someone as gorgeous and clearly wealthy would have to pay for sex. And for the fifty-first time, he shrugged it off, knowing that it wasn’t his business and also benefited him.

Prompto pushed through the door, closing it behind him before pressing Gladio against the wall with both hands on Gladio’s impressive pecs.

“Hi,” Prompto said, nuzzling Gladio’s neck, smelling his cologne and shivering with want as Gladio’s large hands wrapped around his ribcage. “Let me get myself settled. Get on the bed.”

“Yes, sir,” Gladio chuckled, voice dripping with arousal. Prompto tossed his bag onto the dresser, noticing that the folded bills were now wrapped in a rubber band and definitely thicker than last time. That might have to involve a discussion, but he wouldn’t break the mood to do it now. Once he’d removed his coat he moved back to the bag to pull out his lube and a couple of XL condoms he’d purchased for use with Gladio.

Prompto deliberately placed them on the nightstand, showing Gladio that he intended to use at least two condoms tonight, and Gladio’s grin was challenging as Prompto placed himself between his widened thighs.

“Take all of your clothes off, and lay down on the bed,” Prompto commanded, slowly beginning to undo his pants, sliding them down but keeping his underwear in place before he tugged his shirt off in one fluid motion. Gladio pulled the tank over his head and tossed it unceremoniously, then laid back on the bed to work his jeans open. “You’re not allowed to do anything unless I let you. Otherwise, you keep your hands to yourself and your body still, understand?”

Gladio nodded, raising his hips to slip his bottoms off, but staying silent. He’d already begun to play the part.

The man was just _perfect_ \- legs huge and powerful, hips and abs defined in strong lines of muscle, an unbelievable cock, pecs for days, and a beautiful face graced with eyes of sin. Prompto had the brief wish that he could only service Gladio from now on, but he realized that it was a thought just a bit too close to a dream of a relationship and dismissed it.

Gladio wasn’t quite hard yet, but he was definitely getting there, and as he maneuvered himself into position on the bed the long way, Prompto crawled over him, palming the man’s thighs, admiring the movement of each muscle as Gladio situated himself against the pillows. Once he was settled, Prompto straddled his legs, pressing his swelling cock trapped by his underpants against Gladio’s nearly full hardness.

Prompto bit his lip, focusing on Gladio’s arousal. “Mmm,” He murmured with approval as he slid back, lining his face up with the throbbing length. He was thick all over, but tapered even bigger near to the base before matching the thickness of the tip once again, and Prompto smoothed his thumb over the shape, memorizing the sight for later. “Gorgeous.” He bent to kiss the head, feeling as the shaft straightened fully. Prompto wondered just how much of it he could get down his throat, and fuck it, if Gladio wanted to be his toy tonight, he was going to do what he felt like.

Prompto pulled Gladio’s foreskin back and began to explore the bulb, his own manhood aching with Gladio’s grunt of enjoyment. The skin was so smooth and warm, velvet on his lips as he opened around the press of the broad head as he bobbed over it. He wanted to continue, but knew that any further without protection would be foolish, so he reached over to the nightstand and ripped open a condom, rolling it down the impressive length and making sure there was enough room at the tip for his eventual release.

It was a strain to open his mouth wide enough, but once he managed it, he was eager to push forward and measure how much he could take.

Gladio sputtered above him, a hand pushing Prompto’s hair back and out of his face. “What’re you doing?”

Prompto pulled off to answer, an affectation of irritation in his voice. “I’m playing with my toy. I’m practicing deep-throating if you must ask. Even though toys aren’t supposed to talk.” With a haughty expression, he returned to his work as Gladio made choking noises, continuing to pull Prompto’s hair back, presumably to watch as Prompto swallowed him down.

He tried his best but couldn’t manage to get more than a few inches down his throat, where with a thinner cock he might’ve taken it much further. Gladio was simply too thick. He didn’t want to give up so easily, but his jaw truly began to ache, and he was sure if he pushed too hard he might damage his throat.

“It’s just too big,” Prompto announced as he surfaced. “But that’s okay, because it’s just the right size for other places.” He slipped off the bed to pull off his underwear, his eager cock bobbing as it was freed, wet at the tip already. Gladio had such an immediate effect on him, he truly wondered if the man had been hired by a mysterious benefactor specifically for Prompto’s pleasure.

He crawled back up to sit on Gladio’s lower belly, the straining length of the man under him nestled between his ass cheeks. Prompto used this opportunity to feel the firm rise of Gladio’s pecs, tracing his fingers down the bumps of his abdomen, lower and lower until he brushed through the dark rough hair below his navel. Prompto pressed their fronts together, nosing at Gladio’s stubbled jaw, nipping with gentle teeth, mouthing over his neck as he felt Gladio trembling to touch.

Sitting back up, he grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount into one hand, reaching back to slick the pulsing member as much as he could without making too much of a mess. He’d spent some time in the shower only half an hour ago getting himself ready to take Gladio, now knowing how much effort it would take to fit him, and at that point he was more than ready to go. Angling his hips and dragging his own arousal across Gladio’s lower belly, he added a little more lube to his hole before aligning himself and pushing down onto the entire length with a ragged breath from both of them.

“Ah, gods,” Prompto moaned, genuinely feeling complete with Gladio inside him, shifting to get a bit more comfortable before he began to move. “Perfect fit. I’m gonna come in no time at all.”

Gladio groaned with the effort of holding still, but he was playing the part of a life-sized doll as best he could, and Prompto was a little proud of him. Taking pity, he pulled Gladio’s hands up to his own chest, letting the man hold on to something, but encouraging him to add to Prompto’s pleasure by tugging at his nipples.

“Ah,” Prompto squirmed, angling himself so that Gladio’s cock would rub against his prostate on his next thrust. “Gods, right there,” He groaned, and rose up on his knees, releasing Gladio to the tip before slamming back down, a wail erupting from his chest as the friction hit just the right spot.

He ignored his own arousal, knowing if he touched himself, it’d be over way too quickly, and instead focused on driving himself down onto Gladio in just the right motion to stimulate his inner sweet spot. As Prompto rode him, he felt Gladio’s hands slip to his hips, his thick fingers pressing against a few bruises he’d gotten the night before with a particularly rough woman. He hissed, easing Gladio’s hands away from the area, back up to his chest.

“You okay?” Gladio asked through his gritted teeth as he struggled to keep himself from moving any more than he already had.

“Toys don’t talk,” Prompto gasped, his hips rocking at a furious pace. “Oh, gods, I’m so close and I haven’t even touched myself yet. Fuck.”

He really, really was. He wondered if he’d be able to come this way; it had never happened before. But it was there, so close he felt like he could reach out and grab it and he would be collapsing against Gladio’s chest, slick with sweat and his own come. He focused, drawing himself out of his control of his body, concentrating only on the burgeoning feeling of his orgasm.

Gladio’s warm palm encompassed his cock and Prompto cried out, erupting in a long steady stream as he came and came and came. He regained his composure to find that Gladio had gripped his ass and began to thrust on his own, reaching for his own release, and Prompto allowed it, even though it broke the play they’d agreed on. He had almost no energy left in himself to participate, but mustered up the strength to brace himself with a hand against Gladio’s chest as he began to thrust back.

Gladio shouted, hips so far off the bed that Prompto felt his legs dangling as they parted around the man under him, until Gladio had fully emptied, collapsing back to the bed and holding Prompto in place as they gasped for breath.

“Gods,” Gladio breathed, a hand holding Prompto to his chest by the neck, his still slightly hard cock weakly throbbing in Prompto’s ass. “I think my soul left my body.”

“Me, too,” Prompto nodded, not moving, keeping Gladio inside, around him, warm and soft and comfortable beyond reason, even with a sticky mess between them. “Though you’re not very good at being a sex doll.”

“If it was with my ex, I probably could’ve managed it,” Gladio confessed, and Prompto grimaced at the twinge of jealousy he felt. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to keep my hands to myself with you.”

“Hmm,” Prompto pushed himself up to look Gladio in the eyes, an eyebrow raised in admonishment. “Maybe I need to punish you if you break the rules, then.”

Gladio mirrored his expression. “I wouldn’t say no to that. Got any restraints with you?”

“Unfortunately, no,” In truth, Prompto didn’t own any. He’d have to invest in some for next time. It annoyed him a little bit that he was planning on a next time with Gladio, to the point that he would be making an investment in more equipment. He began to wiggle, and Gladio took the hint and slid himself out, letting Prompto get up as he searched for something to clean off with.

“I thought I’d have to use this second one on you to slow you down at some point,” Prompto said, holding up the other condom. “But you did good, even if you couldn’t keep yourself from being grabby.”

Gladio chuckled. “Thanks,” He stood on the opposite side of the bed as he tugged the used one off himself. “You know, I’ve got nowhere to be. I have a feeling if you give me a few minutes we could use it anyway.”

“It’s gonna be another seventy-five,” Prompto said, feeling weirdly ashamed as he wiped his stomach with a tissue from the box on the end table.

“I’ve got it,” Gladio’s voice rolled over him, no judgement and no hesitation. “And there’s something else I want to try.”

“What’s that?” Prompto asked as Gladio sat next to him on his side of the bed, trying for enthusiastic-but-not-too-perky, despite the roiling shame bubbling in his gut.

“Some mild body worship,” Gladio answered, kneeling on the bed behind Prompto, massaging his shoulders with firm but gentle hands. “You’ve got condoms for yourself, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto nodded, leaning back into Gladio’s touch. He was still so tense, even after their release. Gladio was very, very good at finding all of his problem areas. He felt himself being laid down on the bed as Gladio brushed his knuckles down Prompto’s neck, past his collarbones and over his belly as Gladio made his way around the bed.

 _Oh._ Prompto blinked, surprised and a little confused. _He wants to worship **me**. Okay._

“Is it okay if I grab one from your bag?” Gladio asked, his voice a calm purr.

“Small front pouch,” Prompto answered, situating himself more comfortably. “You know it’s kind of… unusual that you want to please me more than you want _me_ to please _you_.”

“Pleasing you pleases me,” Gladio leveled a serious look at Prompto as if he would brook no argument. “A fucking lot.”

Prompto shivered under that gaze, and silently thanked whatever god in the hexatheon had blessed him with this man. If only he’d been fortunate enough to meet him in a different circumstance.

Gladio returned to the bed, slipping against Prompto and fitting himself under Prompto’s arm, cradling him as he pressed a kiss to Prompto’s nipple, lips gentle and no teeth, hands smoothing over Prompto’s stomach until he reached the dark purple bruises dotting at his hips. Gladio’s brow furrowed, skimming a very, very light touch over them, before dragging that finger down to the inside of Prompto’s thigh, a shiver thrilling up his body as he began to swell. Gladio gently cupped the weight of his balls, kneading them carefully, the sensation ticklish as well as slightly unnerving. Prompto had definitely had clients be a little too harsh down there, but Gladio seemed like he was only focused on being as tender as possible, and Prompto honestly thought he might cry.

Luckily, Gladio took Prompto’s manhood in hand and lowered his head to nuzzle his length, the brush of his facial hair even more ticklish, but Gladio only teased him for a moment before pressing his soft lips to the shaft, lovingly mouthing the straining appendage and teasing back his skin from the tip as he mimicked the actions Prompto had taken earlier with his cock.

“Condom,” Prompto reminded him, threading his fingers through Gladio’s thick hair, and with a nod Gladio smiled up at him as he reached for the packet on the nightstand. Prompto sighed, allowing himself to sink into the bed while Gladio repositioned them more comfortably, Prompto’s thighs parted around Gladio’s shoulders, the larger man laying on his stomach, against the bed.

Where Prompto could barely get the first few inches of Gladio’s cock down his throat, Gladio was a fucking champ at swallowing him down, and Prompto was on the long side of average. As gentle as he had been moments ago, he sucked like a beast, and Prompto was writhing, Gladio being careful to hold him in place by the legs and not his bruised hips.

“Slow down, Big Guy,” Prompto warned, panting as he tried to impart the urgency of his message.

Gladio pulled off of him, kissing down the length again, mouthing at his balls and gently nipping his inner thighs.

“I just wanted to give you a taste of the torture you put me through before,” Gladio explained, smirking. “But I guess I couldn’t control myself as well as you can.”

“It wasn’t control,” Prompto laughed, breathless, aching. “I just seriously couldn’t get that thing down my throat without busting my vocal cords.”

“You made a pretty good effort,” Gladio said, bringing himself back up to Prompto’s face, easing the condom off of him with a soft hand. “Roll over. I’ve got so much more to do.”

Gladio really was some kind of saint, Prompto was sure of it. He spent at least ten long minutes massaging every inch of Prompto’s back, from his still fairly tight shoulders down to his sore hips, and by the time Gladio had reached Prompto’s backside he felt like a pile of wet noodles. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in… ever.

Gladio began to knead his ass, and Prompto could hear his heavy breathing, wishing he could turn and see what kind of ravenous expression was gracing his face, his stomach swooping with the imagined darkness in Gladio’s pretty eyes. He subtly angled his hips, urging Gladio to take from him whatever he wanted, and the result was a long drag of tongue across his opening before three thick, coated fingers pushed into him on a long, deep stroke. Prompto couldn’t hold in the groan, heard Gladio curse under his breath, and felt harder than he had only twenty minutes ago, just before he came his brains out.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this,” Gladio murmured, unrelenting in his torturous pace as he searched for the bundle of nerves inside of Prompto’s body. “I’m going to make you come and come until you have nothing left.”

“You’re pretty close already,” Prompto confessed. “I don’t know how much more I have left from the first time.”

“We’re gonna find out,” Gladio promised, grabbing the other XL condom off the nightstand. Prompto raised himself up on his knees a little more as he heard the tearing of the packet, waiting for the sweet stretch of Gladio filling him up.

“Relax,” Gladio insisted, pushing him flat to the bed again. “Let me do the work, this time.”

Prompto sighed as he felt Gladio spread him, the bulb of his cock warm even through the condom and lube. With a long, agonzing, patient stroke, he was full, a heavy pressure on Prompto’s prostate as the weight of Gladio’s manhood settled inside him.

Prompto began to shiver as Gladio held still, working a hand between Prompto’s body and the bed, searching for his aching member. With a slow and measured rhythm, Gladio began to move, teasing soft fingers over the tip of Prompto’s cock in time with his thrusts. Prompto felt like he was being scooped out, none of the ache of his muscles to distract him, and none of the motions his responsibility. Gladio took him, soft and careful, delicate touches and lingering brushes of lips over his shoulders and neck. His hips never left contact with Prompto’s ass, and they rocked together for what felt like hours, until Prompto began to feel overwhelmed with how cared-for he felt.

The wonderful, gentle feeling began to claw, mutating into an unsettling fear. It was too much, and it wouldn’t last, and Prompto would just go back to that lonely, dark apartment and wish that what was happening between him and Gladio was the real thing, the thing he wanted almost more than food and shelter, real love-

Prompto gasped, feeling tight in his skin, and Gladio startled.

“Harder,” Prompto asked, hoping it didn’t sound too much like begging.

“You sure?” Gladio whispered across the nape of his neck, stilling his movements.

“Yes, please,” Prompto knew that had come out sounding desperate, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Please, Gladio, just wreck me.”

It wasn’t his place to ask for this, he was supposed to be serving his client’s needs, and what was worse was he knew that Gladio would do whatever Prompto asked.

Gladio said nothing more, but gave an experimental shove, a startled bark of pleasure erupting from Prompto’s mouth. Prompto gripped the sheets and tried to lift himself to his knees, Gladio shifting himself along with the motion, his hips working with a little more energy. Prompto grabbed Gladio’s hand and pulled it away from his dick, pressing it open against his bruised hips, urging Gladio to sink his fingers into the tender spots as he shoved himself backward, harder each time until Gladio was forced to hang on and match his pace.

Once his insides were adequately pummeled, his orgasm built fast. The angle was perfect on his prostate and he felt the creep of his completion crash over him like an enormous wave until he spent himself across the bedding, his inner walls clamping and fluttering around Gladio’s enormous dick. 

Gladio bit hard into Prompto’s shoulder as he muffled a groan of completion, driving himself deep, as if he were trying to become a part of Prompto.

Prompto lay under Gladio, trapped by his weight, a pit of self-loathing opening up inside of him. After a moment or two, Gladio rolled them over, extracting himself before arranging them in a loose embrace as he recovered. Prompto eased away, making his way to the bathroom to clean up a bit, needing to put some physical distance between them.

“Damn, Big Guy,” Prompto chuckled, trying to ignore the dark feelings twisting him up. “You really know how to treat a guy. I might have to give you a discount.”

“Discount nothing,” Gladio answered from the other room, tired and still breathing heavily. “I raised your rate with me, you know. Permanently. You shouldn’t sell yourself short anymore, okay?”

“Yeah, we might have to talk about that,” Prompto leaned back into the main room. “It was really generous of you last time, but you can’t put yourself out like that anymore, okay?”

Gladio laughed pulling himself up to sit. “I’m not putting myself out at all, trust me.”

Prompto knew that was probably the case, given that he was friends with Noctis and most likely worked with him at _Aegis_ , but hearing him talk so blithely about spending money rankled Prompto a little.

“And I’m serious,” Gladio levelled a look at Prompto that had to be how Gladio conducted himself at work, because it was all business-like. “You should be charging more. You must have expenses for this job, right? I can’t imagine that condoms, lubes, toys and health care are cheap.”

 _Health care, hah._ Prompto suppressed a sardonic reply. _Like that’s a thing I can even consider affording._ “Okay, I hear you,” He smiled, instead.

“You need a ride home?” Gladio asked as he moved into the bathroom to wash himself off. “Or maybe a late night bite?”

Prompto was already fully dressed by the time Gladio had given himself a rinse and returned to the room with his offer.

“I think we need to be a bit more clear,” Prompto tried for gentle but it was coming out cold. His inner turmoil was seriously affecting his ability to remain chill. “When we leave this room, we’re done for the night. You’re sweet, and I appreciate that, truly, but we have to keep the line drawn, okay?”

“Sure,” Gladio seemed chastised and Prompto felt even worse than before.

“It’s for your benefit, you know,” Prompto pushed harder to be kind. “I’m not your boyfriend, and you wouldn’t want me to be, I promise. I sleep around _a lot_.”

Prompto smiled to hammer the joke home, but Gladio didn’t seem to find humor in it.

“Yeah, sorry,” Gladio answered, smiling sadly, and Prompto knew he was being pitied. It wasn’t a great feeling, but it was almost nice that Gladio gave enough of a shit to do it. “I know what we’re doing here. I guess I’m just wired to try to pamper people.”

“It’s pretty cute,” Prompto offered. “You’re going to make someone happy, you know. Whenever you want that.”

It wasn’t Prompto’s business to say such a thing, but he was desperate to make sure Gladio wasn’t going to leave disappointed. It was the exact opposite of everything he stood for.

“You will, too, you know,” Gladio insisted, pulling Prompto into a light hug, his warm, firm hand around the back of Prompto’s neck. “Take care, okay?”

“You, too,” Prompto smiled, fighting the urge to disagree with Gladio’s sentiment. He wasn’t even able to take care of himself, let alone someone else. It was a never ending struggle to just keep going. Relationships weren’t even a remote possibility.

Prompto ducked out the door with a wave and made a show of adjusting his bag over his shoulder, biting back a sudden sob that clung in his throat. He just had to get past the window in one piece, then down the street for a few minutes, up the stairs and into his apartment before he let himself spill over. Never before had his apartment felt further away, and he did not kid himself this time when he began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Prompto is giving some mixed signals as far as his level of consent at times, but I hope it's clear that he very actively wants to engage in sex with Gladio, despite the turmoil of his feelings about their interactions. He allows Gladio to cross his boundaries many times, but I hope it doesn't seem like Gladio is actively trying to take advantage of him in this way. Gladio's truly clueless that he's doing it, it isn't malicious. *shrug* I promise this has a happy ending. Sorry if you wanted to be surprised but I'm not trying to write a tragedy, despite how it looks, haha.


	6. keeping my heart in check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladio have a nice chat after a shift at the Infernian, putting the turmoil of the evening before into perspective for Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot more lighthearted though it still deals with the ever-present issue of Prompto's circumstances, which includes vague mentions of abusive comments that he receives from the _Firaga_ app.
> 
> Gladio is a flirt but this time Prompto is a lot more comfortable with playing along.

Prompto stood at the counter of the cafe watching the clock. It had been slow since he’d arrived at ten that morning, and even through lunch they didn’t have much of a rush. The slow shifts were somehow the worst. Without the frantic pace of peak hours, he could feel all of his aches and pains, body overworked and under-rested, hungry, and a low headache making his brain feel like the enemy. He only had ten minutes to go before he could leave, grab a little something at home from the leftovers he’d brought back last night, and then change for the contracting job for another four hours. He briefly entertained the notion of ignoring some of the messages on _Firaga_ in lieu of a longer night of sleep, but he was still desperately short on the rent he needed to make before the Friday after next; only ten days away. Even after Gladio’s donation of four-hundred-fifty crown over Prompto’s asking price.

 _Must be nice,_ Prompto sighed, tapping his fingers on the counter, making sure not to crumple too obviously over the register lest he get the “if you can lean, you can clean” lecture from his manager.

“Hey,” Nat greeted him, tying their apron on. They’d just gotten in to relieve him, and Prompto was envious that they managed to be ten minutes early to every shift. Maybe he’d get better hours if he could manage to get there on time every day.

“Yo,” Prompto nodded weakly. He was so tired today, he wasn’t sure how much help he would be at the apartment renovation he was helping with today. Hopefully, they’d have him do something simple like painting the walls and not carrying heavy materials.

“I’ll make sure to bag up the muffins and stuff for you tonight,” Nat promised, adjusting their visor. “Want me to drop ‘em off at your place?”

“Nah, I’ll come grab ‘em,” Prompto pushed himself to stand straighter, trying to will more energy into his limbs. “Thanks, you’re a real pal.”

“No problem,” Nat smiled. “I’m gonna go check the task list but I’ll be back to take over.”

Prompto nodded them away just as the door jingled.

“Good afternoon, welcome to-” Prompto smiled, unbidden, as Gladio walked in. Despite the turmoil of his emotions the night before, he couldn’t help but be happy to see the man. “Oh, hey.”

“Cool, wasn’t sure you’d be here,” Gladio smiled back, looking far too delicious in simple gym shorts and a grey tee. He shined with a light sheen of sweat, despite the frigid air outside. He must have been running. Prompto vaguely missed having the energy to go for his morning runs. “I just got done with a workout and I’m feeling pretty whooped. Not to mention, I had this crazy night last night, so I need a pick-me-up.”

Prompto shot him a pointed look, knowing Gladio wouldn’t elaborate at his workplace, but wanting to chastise him anyway. “Need something strong? Or do you exclusively drink sweet things?”

“I like them sweet,” Gladio smirked, and Prompto hated that his pulse began to race.

“Alright, then,” Prompto gathered himself and ignored the flirtation. “Same as last time?”

“Yeah,” Gladio nodded, pulling out his wallet. “Make yourself one, too.”

“That’s nice of you, but we’re not allowed to have drinks back here,” Prompto really had to shut Gladio down almost every second to stop the man from spoiling him. It was particularly sad this time, since he hadn’t been able to afford a coffee in months, and he desperately needed the caffeine.

“Prompto, when you’re finished with that you can take off,” Nat said, returning at _just_ the perfect time to put Prompto in an awkward position.

“Score,” Gladio smiled. “Now you can have that drink. Got anywhere to be after this?”

“I have to be at work in an hour,” Prompto answered. “So I guess I have a little time to spare.”

“The contracting job?” Nat asked. “That’s cool, they’ve been keeping you on for a while. Maybe it’ll lead to full-time?”

“Hah, I don’t think so,” Prompto answered, steaming the milk for Gladio’s drink. “I’m just a grunt. Painting, carrying heavy things up stairs. But it would be nice to learn to build stuff.”

“Maybe they don’t know that’s what you want,” Gladio suggested. “You should tell ‘em.”

“I told him that, too!” Nat laughed. “If you won’t listen to me, listen to your friend.”

“Alright, alright,” Prompto put up a hand in surrender, handing Gladio his drink with the other. “I’ll do it tonight!”

“Hey, uh… Nat,” Gladio turned to them, reading Nat’s name tag with an exasperated sigh. “Can you please ring up another of those lattes for this guy? He’s being very stubborn.”

“Yeah, he’s not a fan of generosity,” Nat laughed. “I’ll make it, too. You two go sit and I’ll be over in a minute.”

Gladio paid them and turned his gaze back to Prompto and thumbing toward the corner booth. “I’ll be over there when you’re done clocking out.”

Prompto sighed, trying to suppress a smile and conjure a look of inconvenience. “Great, you’re working together to humiliate me. Fantastic.” Nat offered Gladio a fistbump which was enthusiastically accepted. Prompto huffed as he shook his head and walked to the back room.

He punched his badge number into the timeclock and hung his visor and apron on the hook. The tiny mirror was almost no help in his attempt to smooth out the faint line of pushed-down hair where the visor had sat for hours, and he eventually gave up. Gladio had already seen him wearing the thing, which was probably worse than the damage to his hairdo.

Nat was done with the drink by the time he returned to the front and handed him the folded up bills and coins from the tip jar from that morning. There was another twenty folded on top.

“I don’t know if he’s just a friend or what,” Nat whispered. “But you need to keep that guy around.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto rolled his eyes, handing Nat back ten ones, and receiving a beleaguered sigh in return as they accepted them. “I’ve told you before, we’re acquaintances at best, and I’m not looking for anything more than that.”

“Sure,” Nat raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s why you’re pink as a peach right now.”

“Fuck,” Prompto cringed. “Thanks for telling me. Now maybe I’ll go full beet-red.”

“You’re welcome!” Nat chirped, waving him away.

Gladio was looking at his phone as Prompto made his way to the corner booth, looking far too appealing to be sitting next to a gawky, nerdy blond in a coffee house uniform. Prompto wished that he could feel more in Gladio’s league… it might make him less likely to idealize him, and then the creeping crush might have never taken root.

“Thanks for this,” Prompto said, sliding into the booth, a careful distance across the half-circle from Gladio. Nat already had ideas, and Prompto was not going to add fuel to the fire. “I’m exhausted, the caffeine will get me through my next shift.”

“No problem,” Gladio grinned, thankfully in a normal, friendly way and not with the smirk he usually employed, as he put his phone back in his pocket. “So, do you have just the three jobs, then? Or are you moonlighting as like, an EMT or something?”

“Yeah, just the three,” Prompto chuckled. “I don’t think I have enough hours in the day to have a fourth job. Unless they’re like, really forgiving and let you do shifts an hour at a time.”

“This must be why Noct has such a hard time getting you to hang out,” Gladio commented.

“Yeah,” Prompto wasn’t going to mention the insecurities that also precluded their friendship. Insecurities that he was finding very difficult to listen to where Gladio was concerned, strangely. Or maybe it was just that Gladio didn’t allow him to wallow, he strong-armed him into it. “I feel bad that I don’t have more time. He’s a great guy. We have a lot of fun chatting when I’m available to go to like, the arcade or a book shop with him.”

“We’ve been friends pretty much since he was born,” Gladio said, smiling fondly. “Our dads are best friends, so we’ve known each other our whole lives. He was annoying back when we were kids, like a younger brother that wanted to follow me around all the time.”

“Cuuuuute,” Prompto sang.

“Once he became a moody teenager, we got along better.”

“That is also cute,” Prompto laughed. “I can’t imagine him being like, emo or whatever. He’s always so enthusiastic when we go on and on about video games.”

“Yeah, he’s mostly chill, now,” Gladio nodded. “Unless I trounce him in Kings Knight, that is.”

“He _is_ a sore loser,” Prompto agreed. “I try to let him win once in a while.”

“Sounds like you and I should have a round sometime,” Gladio said, a hint of that suggestive tone returning to his voice. Prompto shivered.

“Sure,” Prompto smiled. “Though I hope you’re prepared to be defeated.”

“I’d like that,” Gladio grinned. “What’s your phone number? I’ll text you when I have a few minutes to play.”

“Here,” Prompto reached out his hand, indicating that he would put the number in Gladio’s phone, as he offered his own to Gladio. “Put yours in mine.”

“Did a lot of that last night,” Gladio muttered into his coffee cup as he took a sip, smirking.

“You’re determined to fluster me and it won’t work,” Prompto scolded, even though his cheeks were definitely flushed. “Hand it over.”

Gladio straightened in the booth, digging into his pocket and depositing his phone in Prompto’s hand as he grabbed for the much more worn out model.

“Astrals, your screen is looking pretty rough,” Gladio looked down at the device in disbelief. “How have you not cut yourself on this?”

“Gotta live dangerously,” Prompto shrugged, tapping the contacts app on Gladio’s phone. There were exactly four numbers in it; Noctis, “Dad”, “Dad 2” and “Ignis”. Surely this was some kind of burner. _Who has only four numbers in their phone? He’s gotta be a spy or something. I knew he was too good to be true._ Prompto stifled the laugh that bubbled up in his chest at the thought.

“Hm,” Gladio muttered, staring down at Prompto’s screen. “How do you live like this? You’ve got apps everywhere, with no organization.”

“At least now you’re getting a clue that I’m not a perfect creature,” Prompto shrugged with a wry smile. “I’m a hot mess, trapped in an even hotter package.”

Gladio nodded. “Sure are. Okay, finally, there’s the contacts app. You have about twenty messages from _Firaga_ , by the way.”

“Yeah, they’re probably mostly bots,” Prompto said, slipping the phone across the table, back toward Gladio. “Occasionally some trolls, too.”

“Can I look?” He smiled, peering over the edge of the phone, playfully.

“Sure, why not,” Prompto spread his hands in a loose shrug. “That way you can see why I told you that you’re unusual.”

Prompto watched Gladio’s face as he read through the messages, seemingly dismissing a few as the predicted bots. There was a brief moment of irritation, followed by disgust. A few moments of no reaction at all, and one last look of surprised interest.

“Go with the redhead,” Gladio recommended, handing back the shabby phone. “She’s pretty hot, and seems… not horrible.”

“I’ll take that into consideration,” Prompto hedged, not wanting to give Gladio any sense that he’d become an advisor to Prompto’s business.

“Or you could pick the sexy brunette that will message you in about ten minutes,” Gladio smiled, wolfishly.

“I think he looks a little too needy,” Prompto smirked.

“Needy might be profitable,” Gladio whispered, careful not to spill Prompto’s secret to anyone nearby, even though the shop was mostly empty.

“We’ll see,” Prompto said, glancing back at the clock on the wall. “Shit, I have to go. I gotta be at the site in half an hour and I was gonna shower first.”

“It was nice seeing you again,” Gladio stood, pocketing his phone and grabbing his drink. Prompto followed Gladio out of the shop, the larger man holding the door open for him. “Don’t work too hard, now.”

“Can’t slow down,” Prompto insisted, waving as he turned to jog home.

He felt much lighter about their interaction today than he had last night. It might have just been the relaxed state he had been in, under Gladio’s hands, that had pulled such melancholy to the forefront of his mind at the time. He might just have to change the rules a bit with Gladio and not accept scenarios that were soft in nature. He wasn’t used to that sort of request, anyway.

Prompto entered his apartment, and immediately felt the chill in the air. It was somehow colder inside than out. He’d stepped on another envelope from the landlord, reached down to open it. It was a reminder of the deadline for rent, and a notice that his heat had been turned off, as it was part of the lease agreement, and a suggestion that it might motivate him to come up with the money. Odds were that meant that the hot water was out, too.

He had no choice but to take a freezing shower, taking a few extra minutes with the blow dryer to try to warm up. By the time he’d gotten himself together in his jumpsuit, he was five minutes late. The coffee Gladio had bought him had grown cold by then, but he needed the extra boost if he was going to make it through the afternoon.

::]~~~*~~~[::

Gladio laid in bed, deciding not to push his luck with Prompto by hiring him for the night. Still, he scrolled through the photos the blond had put up on _Firaga_. They weren’t particularly _overtly_ sexy, though it was hard to see them as anything but, in Gladio’s eyes. He wasn’t even really looking at the pictures for the sake of them, but scrolling through the messages that were left below them.

He wasn’t impressed with Prompto’s past, and possibly current, patrons. They were often crude, objectifying and misspelled even common words. Gladio seethed over a particularly sexually violent comment before shutting off his phone and rolling onto his back. It wasn’t a healthy activity, and really, it was straying too close to stalker territory. Still, he couldn’t help imagining hunting that guy down and choking him a little.

Prompto had looked exhausted earlier that day. Gladio felt guilty about it. He’d definitely worn him out the night before, and clearly the guy was running on very little sleep or just rest _in general_ , if he was working three jobs a day. Who knew if he ever even got to have a day off? Most likely, he didn’t, if he couldn’t make time to hang out with Noctis.

Gladio almost thought about hiring him for a few hours and just letting him sleep. He knew Prompto would never go for that, though.

A burning ember of hurt lodged itself between Gladio’s ribs, aching for Prompto, wishing he could somehow provide some solace for the man, but knowing it would be unwelcome. There was so little he could really do in the face of Prompto’s pride, but maybe just offering friendship would be enough.

He picked his phone back up and scrolled for Prompto’s number in his contacts.

Of the five present, there was only one that had been labelled with heart emojis and the ridiculous name “Daddy”. Gladio barked out a loud laugh in the darkness of his bedroom.

 **Gladio:** Hey, it was fun getting to chat with you. Maybe we could do that again? Next time you’ve got a few minutes between jobs.  
**< 3Daddy<3:** yeah, it was nice  
**< 3Daddy<3:** thanks for the coffee again  
**< 3Daddy<3:** it seriously was the only thing getting me through the day  
**Gladio:** Happy to do it. Don’t be so stubborn next time.  
**< 3Daddy<3:** yes dear  
**Gladio:** Maybe we could hang with Noct sometime, too? He’d be down, I’m sure.  
**< 3Daddy<3:** as long as you think you can keep it in your pants while he’s around  
**Gladio:** I promise, I can. I just like to tease you when I get the opportunity.  
**Gladio:** The pink on your face really complements your freckles.  
**< 3Daddy<3:** yeah, yeah  
**< 3Daddy<3:** sorry if i fall asleep jsyk  
**< 3Daddy<3:** they had me carry a bunch of bricks today so i’m legit exhausted  
**Gladio:** Go to sleep, then. I’ll see you later this week.  
**< 3Daddy<3:** g’night, gladio  
**< 3Daddy<3:** ‘Night, Prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not get these two to stop talking to each other but I hope you all are cool with that. <3


	7. hard to cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is protective. Noctis is hopeful.

Gladio padded on bare feet over the marble tile floor to the entrance of his apartment, the bell ringing impatiently for the third time in two minutes. Peering through the peephole, he saw a familiar spike of light brown hair over a set of disapproving green eyes.

“Gladio,” Ignis’s muffled voice said from behind the door, “Surely you don’t intend to make me ring this bell again.”

Huffing, Gladio swung the door open, not moving out of the way to let the agitated man inside. “What’s up, Iggy?”

Ignis pushed his way in, carrying his leather folio, as always. “We’ve had an outstanding meeting in regards to your father’s birthday for two weeks now,” Ignis sat himself at Gladio’s expansive dinner table, opening the folder and clicking his pen in preparation for writing down every detail of their discussion. “I don’t appreciate being put off, especially if you want me to accommodate any difficult requests. I have a team at my disposal, but I’m not going to shut down one of my restaurant locations if you’re not going to take this seriously.”

“Sorry, Ignis,” Gladio rubbed a hand through his hair, now feeling guilty. “I’ve just been a little distracted lately.”

“We’ve taken care of _her_ , haven’t we?” Ignis said, matter-of-factly. He had taken to referring to Asta with the impersonal pronoun, and had almost seemed more angry about the break-up than Gladio. “It’s for the best, and now we should continue on as normal.”

“Yeah,” Gladio nodded, sitting opposite Ignis. “I mean, I haven’t even been thinking about her, to be honest.”

Ignis clicked his pen once more, shutting the folder with a little more force than necessary and looking at Gladio with a disappointed, tight lipped expression. “You’re seeing someone new already?”

“I’m not in a relationship,” Gladio insisted.

“That wasn’t the term I used,” Ignis’s censuring look deepened.

“It’s just a hook-up,” Gladio retorted, eyebrow twitching with irritation. “We’re just screwing around.”

“Who?” Ignis looked poised to do a complete background check, once the name had been handed to him. Gladio knew that it was coming from a place of love, but still felt that it wasn’t really any of Ignis’s business. That, and he definitely would not like what he found if he did any digging.

“You wouldn’t know him,” Gladio answered, rubbing his sweating hands across the surface of his lounge pants. “He’s a barista. Doesn’t exactly float in our social circle.”

Ignis studied him for a moment, and as usual, Gladio felt like a bug pinned under a magnifying glass. 

“Your issue with _her_ stemmed from her desire for your wealth,” Ignis stated, seemingly perfectly in control of his emotions to anyone other than Gladio or Noctis. Gladio knew it was carefully controlled rage. “Someone at that level of income might be apt to repeat her indiscretions.”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to get _him_ pregnant,” Gladio joked, taking a sick pleasure in the distinct frown on Ignis’s face. “I know, Iggy. It’s all just fun. We’re not making any promises to each other and I’m not going to get taken for a fool again.”

“You certainly won’t,” Ignis insisted. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“I’ll let you know if we get serious,” Gladio promised. “But I don’t see it happening. He doesn’t want it.”

“But you do,” Ignis said.

Gladio sighed, slumping in his chair, dragging a hand over his face. “Yeah, I guess. But it’s okay, Ignis. I’ve got this.”

“Historically, you haven’t ‘had’ _anything_ ,” Ignis chided, but softened the blow with a slight smile. “At any rate, we’ll deal with it if necessary. Now, onto the matter at hand…”

::]~~~*~~~[::

“Hey, Prom,” Nat called from the counter to Prompto, who was in the back unpacking a box of cups. “Your buddy’s here!”

Prompto’s heart gave a little flip, more than eager to see Gladio after the day he’d had. Running behind again, he’d been twenty minutes late to work this morning with the contractors, and then ten minutes late to the cafe. He’d gotten a warning from the manager that he was on “thin ice”. The metaphor was perfect, considering that when he’d woken up that morning, buried in the four blankets that he had, his eyelashes were a bit crisp in the frigid air.

He hopped off the step ladder and rounded the corner with a bright smile to find a short, black-haired man rather than the tall, broad brunette he was expecting.

“Oh, hey, Noct!” Prompto said, widening his grin to hide his guilty disappointment. “Haven’t seen you in like a week.”

“Yeah, last time I was in, you had a mid-shift,” Noctis shrugged. “You gotta text me your schedule or something.”

“Sure, bud,” Prompto laughed. “Who made your drink, that day? Was it Ellis?”

“Yeah,” Noctis answered with a mournful sigh.

“That sucks, dude,” Prompto sympathized. The last time he tasted a coffee made by Ellis, he had nearly spit it out. “Lemme get your usual started.”

“Thanks,” Noctis nodded, handing over his money. “Hey, so, I’m having a kinda get-together tonight, if you’re somehow magically free to come. Nothing big, just a little dinner party. My friend Ignis is coming, and that guy I brought in here last week’ll be there, too. That’s it. ”

Prompto was luckily busying himself with Noctis’s drink as he tried to come up with a reason not to attend. Despite the possibility of seeing Gladio again, he knew he’d stand out like a sore thumb amongst Noctis’s friends, both in attire and ability to spend any money on bringing something like wine to the gathering. It really, really sucked being this poor. If he was a little closer to paying off the rent he might blow some cash on the occasion, but he was still too far from the full amount he owed to be at all irresponsible with what money he brought in.

“Ah, sorry, Noct,” Prompto fought down the painful squeeze in his throat as he mourned his social life. “I’ve got a gig across town tonight, and I’m gonna have to make a mad dash after I’m done with the extra shift I picked up on the renovation.”

“Yeah, I thought it was a bad idea to invite you at the last minute,” Noctis nodded, disappointed. “Seriously, man, any time you have free on the weekends, hit me up. Zephyrledge got a new DLC and we should like, start a shared character or something.”

“Aw man,” Prompto beamed, using every bit of acting he could muster as he handed Noctis his coffee. He was absolutely heartbroken that he was being such a shitty friend to Noctis, and the misery of his guilt spread like poison in his gut. “That’s such a cool idea. I’ll get in touch when I have my schedule for next week.”

“Great!” Noctis smiled. “Talk to you later, Prom.”

“See ya, dude!” Prompto watched and waved as Noctis left, a lonely chasm splitting in his battered, aching chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get Ignis involved. Sorry for the delay. :D


	8. a scream inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is exhausted and just needs a little fun. Gladio is happy to oblige. It comes with complications.

**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** Hey, I heard you were busy with a “gig” tonight? Hope they were fun.  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** Shit, I hope that didn’t come off as catty. I genuinely hope you had fun with whoever you were with, ‘cause I know they did.  
**APileofWetGarbage:** yeah, that was all a lie, i just didn’t have the money to really spend on bringing something for the party  
**APileofWetGarbage:** sorry  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** Oh, I wish you’d messaged me or something, I’d have told you we don’t bring *shit*, Ignis has it catered whenever we get together.  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** Also, you could have come even if you couldn’t bring stuff.  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** I was hoping to see you tonight.  
**APileofWetGarbage:** i mean, if you’re not too tired, we could meet up  
**APileofWetGarbage:** i’m pretty beat from working all day but i’m somehow not very sleepy  
**APileofWetGarbage:** and honestly a little fun would be nice for once  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** Are we talking about a casual hang or… an appointment?  
**APileofWetGarbage:** whatever you’re down for, i’m into it  
**APileofWetGarbage:** my brain isn’t up to making concrete decisions so you tell me  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** I’m not going to wear you out any more than you already are. Unless… that’s what you’re looking for?  
**APileofWetGarbage:** i’m not even sure what i’m looking for  
**APileofWetGarbage:** shit, lemme take that back, sorry, i’m sounding so pathetic  
**APileofWetGarbage:** maybe you *don’t* want to see me tonight  
**APileofWetGarbage:** i’m sorry  
**APileofWetGarbage:** fuck  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** Would you be willing to come over to my place? I’ll come get you. We can just chill out and watch something or play a game. Noctis told me you like Zephyrledge?  
**APileofWetGarbage:** *you* play zephyrledge  
**APileofWetGarbage:** seriously what the fuck why are you perfect  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** Ha, ha. Back at you.  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** And really, everyone in Insomnia, hell, *on Eos*, plays Zephyrledge.  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** Noct’s dad plays. Religiously. He’s like a level 70 Mage.  
**APileofWetGarbage:** ok well i guess now i have to come over and find out what class you’re playing  
**APileofWetGarbage:** and don’t you dare tell me  
**APileofWetGarbage:** i have a guess and i want to see if i’m right  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** What’s your address?  
**APileofWetGarbage:** _[sent current location]_  
**Titan’sAbsInHumanForm:** I’ll be there in five.

It was a spectacularly terrible idea. Prompto was allowing the line between them to blur and it was definitely going to blow up in his face. He was just so tired, so lonely and absolutely desperate to feel that comfort that he’d had with Gladio the last time, even though it had morphed into anguish at the end. He had five more days to earn over six hundred crown and he should probably be selling his services for the night, but he somehow couldn’t bring himself to. Really, Gladio was probably the only way he’d make the last of the money he needed, but it felt like a sickness in his stomach when he thought of asking for more money, even though they’d already established the precedent.

Prompto liked Gladio. As a person, as a lover, as a potential friend, even though they’d only known each other for a week.

 _What kind of pathetic, desperate loser am I?_ Prompto groaned as he rolled over in bed. _The slightest amount of kindness and I’m begging for more. Fuck._ Feeling somehow even worse than he did only a moment ago, he pushed himself out of the cocoon of blankets on his bed and made his way to the door to grab his bag and coat. He pulled on a slouchy beanie to cover his unstyled hair and glanced at his reflection in the mirror near the door. He forgot that he’d already taken out his contacts for the night, his thick rimmed glasses just a bit too large-framed to be considered trendy. He looked tired. His facial hair had started to grow in, since he hadn’t had time to shave in the past three days. He was a mess.

 _Well,_ He laughed at his reflection, _That’ll keep things from getting sexy tonight._

Gladio was waiting in his SUV when Prompto made it to street level, waving as he hopped in. The vehicle was in perfect condition, no doubt detailed once a week, or perhaps barely driven in favor of another car in the fleet of vehicles he surely owned.

“Sick whip, bruh,” Prompto affected his best “bro” voice.

Gladio laughed, patting the steering wheel. “Yeah, she’ll do.” He shifted the car into reverse and eased them out of the parking area carefully. “How’ve you been since I talked to you five minutes ago?”

“Well, as you can see,” Prompto tossed the sweeping strands of his hair as if he were primping it. “I made sure to really doll myself up.”

“It’s a pretty good look, not gonna lie,” Gladio smiled. “You growing a little goatee, here?” He reached over and tickled the brush of hair across Prompto’s chin.

“Only out of laziness,” Prompto laughed, batting Gladio’s hand away.

“I didn’t realize you wore contacts.”

“Since I turned fourteen,” Prompto said, adjusting the slide of his glasses. “They were a present from my parents for finally dropping forty pounds.”

“Whoa,” Gladio blinked, eyes firmly on the road. “When you were fourteen? What’d you do, just wait until you sprung up to your full height?”

They shared a chuckle. “Nah, it took some work. I was eating really unhealthily back then. But a little change to my habits, plus a daily run, and yeah, maybe a growth spurt or two, and I’d gotten ‘acceptably trim’.”

“I snuck a lot of snacks around my early adolescence, too,” Gladio nodded, flipping the lever to wash the windshield after a bug had spattered against it. “Mom always said she couldn’t keep food in the house when I was a teen.”

“It was more like ‘fast-food-for-every-meal’, for me,” Prompto said. “Love me a cheeseburger.”

“How’d you convince your parents to let you get away with that? And can you go back in time and tell my teen self how to do it?”

“I didn’t have to convince them,” Prompto shrugged. “They were always at work, so I just made that bad decision for myself.”

Gladio was quiet for a moment, and Prompto remembered that not everyone’s parents just left them to their own devices at thirteen years old. _Shit. Awkward._

“Now I’m hungry,” Gladio complained. “Want to grab some greasy garbage food with me? My treat.”

“Did you and Noct get high earlier?” Prompto teased. “I thought the party was catered. Shouldn’t you be stuffed?”

“Iggy brought a bunch of dishes he lined up for my dad’s birthday dinner, as a trial run,” Gladio explained, grimacing. “My old man has fancy taste that wasn’t really to my liking, so I just kinda picked at it.”

“Ah,” Prompto smiled. “Good, you like to slum it. That’s how I wormed my way into your life.”

“I still can’t believe you don’t know that you, as a person, are the equivalent of the most expensive, delicious fucking dollop of caviar at the most pretentious restaurant on the planet.” Gladio’s hand left the wheel to grip Prompto’s knee, playfully shaking his leg roughly. “When are you going to listen to me?”

“When you stop being so melodramatic,” Prompto answered, even though he was beaming inside. “Alright, let’s grab drive-thru. Do you mind if I eat in your car? Because now I’m like, starving.” His stomach gave a feeble plea with the possibility of _real_ food, for once. Not that it would be particularly nutritious, but definitely filling in a way he hadn’t been in a very long time.

“As long as most of the food makes it into your mouth and not onto my floor.”

::]~~~*~~~[::

“Set your stuff down anywhere,” Gladio ushered Prompto into his place, kicking his shoes off in the direction of the open coat closet near the door. “I’ll take your coat.”

Prompto pulled his bag off his shoulder and set it down, eyes wide as saucers as he looked around Gladio’s enormous apartment. Gladio had to urge the coat off Prompto’s shoulders as he wandered into the open living room, the loft-style of the apartment opening up to two-storey windows, the glittering skyline of Insomnia just beyond the glass.

“This is insane,” Prompto breathed, letting Gladio tug his arms free of the jacket. “How can you ever sleep? I’d just be looking at this all night.”

“I definitely take it for granted,” Gladio admitted, shoving their outdoor gear into the closet before shutting the door on the disarray inside and moving into the kitchen. “Want a drink?”

“Just water, please,” Prompto said, stooping to stuff his beanie into his bag. “Mind if I take a photo of the view?”

“Go for it,” Gladio said over his shoulder as he opened the fridge, grabbing two bottled waters. He returned to the living space to find Prompto with a beautiful professional-grade camera, holding it at an odd angle, concentrating on capturing the perfect composition. “You’re a photographer?”

“Kinda,” Prompto answered, bending to get another viewpoint. “Not professionally or anything.”

“Why not?”

“A little too busy trying to _make. That. Paper_ ,” Prompto said, dropping the camera to hang from his neck on the strap as he brushed one hand across his other palm as if he were distributing bills. Gladio laughed. “I do it when I’ve got the chance, though. I carry this heavy son-of-a-bitch around with me all of the time.” He stood and returned the camera to his bag, looking a little uncomfortable as Gladio handed him the water bottle.

“You can sit, you know,” Gladio smiled, gesturing to the couch. “We watching something first, or diving straight into Zephyrledge?”

“Oh, gaming for sure,” Prompto said enthusiastically bouncing onto the couch. “I gotta know if I’m right about you.”

“And you’re going to glean that from my ZL character?”

“You know what I mean,” Prompto playfully pushed Gladio’s shoulder. “But yeah, sure. Fire it up!’

Gladio retrieved the controller from the minimalist shelf that housed his two gaming consoles and his channel access box. Prompto gasped as the Zephyrledge screen loaded on Gladio’s enormous television.

“I can see every scale on that dragon,” Prompto stared with awe. “This is so cool.”

“You ready to find out if you know the real me?” Gladio asked, ready to load his character.

“Absolutely,” Prompto nodded, repositioning himself on the couch on both of his knees, as if he would jump off and do a victory dance if he was correct.

Gladio leaned forward, his elbows against his thighs, and pressed the button on the controller. The loading screen acted as a prolonged drumroll before presenting Prompto with a view of Gladio’s level 47 Battlemage.

“Well I guessed the class,” Prompto congratulated himself, brushing imaginary dirt off his shoulders, smiling as Gladio chuckled at his antics. “But a female Orc? Couldn’t have guessed that one.”

“She’s a strong, independent woman,” Gladio said, proudly. “What’s _your_ build?”

“If you must know,” Prompto began cocking a shoulder, haughtily.

“And I must.”

“I’m a level 27 Rogue, specialization in artificing and archery.” Prompto relaxed back onto the couch, linking his hands around one of his knees as he drew his leg up to his chest with a self-important expression on his cute face.

“You’re a catboy, aren’t you,” Gladio guessed, smirking.

“Coeurlkin,” Prompto corrected, flushed to his ears, grimacing. “I hate that you were able to guess that.”

Gladio laughed, a fond feeling gripping his chest as he held Prompto’s gaze for a moment too long to be considered merely friendly. He was going to have to concentrate to ignore the magnetic pull he felt whenever Prompto was near.

“Wanna see my manor in Stormheim?” He said, pulling focus back to casual territory.

“You’re such a snob,” Prompto shook his head. “Gotta have the fanciest place on the map.”

“Where are you living?”

“In the Cloakwood, like any respectable member of the Thieves’ Guild!”

Gladio shifted back to lay against the cushions, getting comfortable. It brought him into the space under Prompto’s upper arm, the appendage propped on the back of the sofa, holding his head aloft on the heel of his hand. It was a suggestion of a cuddle, and maybe a bit awkward, but neither of them moved, and Gladio yearned to settle closer, or for Prompto to prop himself against Gladio’s shoulders. 

“As a member of the Assassin’s guild, I have to keep up appearances as a noble lady.”

“Clever character work,” Prompto said, a grudging respect in his voice. “What quest are you working on?”

It was an hour later that Prompto’s running commentary on Gladio’s play had tapered off. He looked drowsy, and had listed closer to Gladio over time, but he was still attentive, never once grabbing for his phone to occupy himself out of boredom. 

“I think I’ve had enough of this for now,” Gladio sighed, closing down the application. “Are you getting tired? You’re more than welcome to stay over. Or do you want me to take you home?”

“Nope, not sleepy yet,” Prompto insisted, even though he looked completely run down. “Let’s watch something.”

“Okay,” Gladio turned off the console and fired up the channel access box, handing the tiny remote to Prompto. “You pick, I’m gonna go put on some PJs. You’re staying, now, ‘cause I’m not gonna get dressed again.”

“Fine, fine,” Prompto yawned.

Gladio climbed the stairs to his loft bedroom, pulling off his sweater and jeans and tossing them in the general direction of his hamper. He grabbed some soft lounge pants out of his drawer and put them on, opting to take an under shirt from the drawer as well. Usually he would sleep bare-chested, but he thought it might make things awkward to stroll downstairs half-dressed.

He breathed out a laugh through his nose. They’d seen each other completely naked, in the most compromising positions imaginable, and he was getting nervous about going shirtless. Shaking his head, he glanced down at Prompto on the couch, tugging the throw blanket off the arm of the sofa and over himself, settling on his side a bit more. Gladio figured he’d be totally out in minutes.

He grabbed another pair of lounge pants and a shirt for Prompto and descended to the living room once more. He tossed the clothes onto Prompto’s blanketed legs.

“There’s a bathroom right near the door if you want to change into these,” Gladio offered, settling back down on the couch. “Might be more comfortable than those nut-huggers you’re wearing.”

“I’m fine for now,” Prompto laughed, tiredly. “I’ll probably change when I want to go to sleep.”

Gladio scooted across the length of the couch to rest his head on the opposite arm to Prompto, the enormity of the piece of furniture long enough that their feet were only just overlapping, and deep enough that they weren’t even touching.

Prompto had put one of those blockbuster superhero movies on, and was barely following it, as far as Gladio could tell. He rolled his shoulder a few times, seeming uncomfortable, his glasses mushing against his face as he lay. He adjusted the way he was positioned several times as the movie droned on in the background and Gladio paid it absolutely no attention whatsoever in favor of studying Prompto.

“You okay?” Gladio asked, finally tired of watching him fidget.

“My shoulder’s been bothering me for a couple of days, and my upper back,” Prompto said, shifting to stretch his upper body. “Probably from the heavy lifting I did this week.”

“Do you wear a back brace when you’re at the contracting job?”

“No, I can’t really afford one, and I’m only working with them like twenty hours a week,” Prompto shrugged. “Part-timers, especially under the table workers, aren’t really a concern for the management, I guess, so they don’t make me.”

“They should be,” Gladio frowned, pulling himself up to sit, one leg drawn up and bent under himself. “You should be concerned, too. Get a brace before your next shift.”

“Okay, okay,” Prompto said, smiling patronizingly, “I hear you.”

“C’mere,” Gladio motioned with his hand for Prompto to move down the couch. “Sit in front of me, I’m gonna massage your back. I _knew_ you felt tense the last time we were together. You’re probably way worse, now.”

Prompto seemed to hesitate and Gladio felt bad for mentioning their past sexual contact. He was trying to divorce that aspect of their acquaintance from this more platonic facet, but he was pretty good at putting his foot straight into his mouth.

Prompto pushed himself down the couch toward Gladio with his back facing him, settling into the cradle of Gladio’s thighs as he drew close.

“Just try to relax a little and tell me if I press too hard,” Gladio said as he gently laid both hands on Prompto’s shoulders.

Prompto simply nodded, taking his glasses off, putting them on the coffee table and letting his head fall forward a bit. Gladio began to knead at the muscle between his neck and shoulder. The smaller man was extremely stiff, his shoulders almost inflexible as Gladio worked his thumbs into the meat of them. Prompto groaned as Gladio pressed, but didn’t object to the pressure, so he continued lower until he reached Prompto’s ribs.

Gladio could count a number of them, and his brow furrowed. Prompto was obviously on the lean side, but he was sure that just a few days ago he hadn’t noticed them so distinctly. Or, it was possible he simply didn’t notice because he had been very, very aroused and trying to hold back from plunging inside Prompto as he worked over his body with his hands.

Gladio thought back to a couple of hours ago as Prompto ate the burger he’d ordered with an almost obscene reverence. At the time, Gladio took an embarrassing pleasure in it, but now, as he looked at Prompto’s slim frame, he wondered if it had been the best meal he’d had in a while.

Gladio wasn’t sure why it didn’t occur to him that money must be an issue for Prompto, though he supposed that he had imagined with three jobs, even one of them being sex work, Prompto must be living at least comfortably. Didn’t people usually use sex work to fund either schooling or passion projects?

It was only tonight, when Prompto admitted he didn’t have money to spend on bringing something to Noct’s place, as well as a piece of equipment necessary to his well-being, that Gladio had been forced to confront that Prompto might be living leanly.

With the hard ridges of bone under his hand, he wondered just how much more meager living Prompto could stand.

Gladio’s arms began to tremble as he imagined what kinds of desperate situations Prompto survived through. He’d confessed earlier that night that his parents hadn’t been around during his youth. If he didn’t have parents around, he was on his own, paying bills. Maybe he even had debt to work off. He definitely wasn’t making time to go to college. Maybe he was involved in a predatory loan of some kind?

When Prompto leaned back against Gladio’s chest, his head tilting to the side, exhausted, Gladio didn’t resist the urge to wrap his arms around the shaky shoulders and nestle his jaw against Prompto’s soft neck.

“You’re _way_ too good at that,” Prompto sighed, blissful. Gladio’s heart clenched.

They shifted a bit to get more comfortable, Gladio’s jaw brushing down the smooth column of Prompto’s neck, a shiver running up his thin frame. Gladio tilted his head down, pressing his mouth to Prompto’s skin, not in a kiss, but muffling the groan he tried to hold back as he ached for the man in his arms.

Prompto turned, whispering Gladio’s name, and once he looked into those violet-blue eyes, Prompto brushed their mouths together, soft and questioning.

Gladio had no trouble answering, adding a firm pressure, but not too hard, waiting for Prompto to back off or push forward. He held still, hoping that Prompto wouldn’t remember his rule.

The kiss was long and slow, a drag of lips and tongues, no rush except for the blood in Gladio’s veins, his heart hammering as he cradled every part of Prompto he could touch. Gladio wasn’t sure if it was because before he wasn’t allowed this, but kissing Prompto was blindingly pleasurable, almost more than anything else they’d done together.

Prompto’s hands were in his hair and he had turned to press Gladio back onto the pillows, their fronts molded to each other as they leisurely took pleasure in the other’s mouth and arms.

Gladio wanted to savor this, keep Prompto safe and comfortable in his embrace for as long as he could, but he was only human. Prompto’s legs had parted around his thighs with the draw of gravity, and he was warm and soft and practically trembling in Gladio’s arms. Gladio’s cock swelled with the sensations and emotions, and when Prompto pulled away from his mouth to suck in a shaky breath, Gladio was fully hard.

Prompto felt it, Gladio could tell by how hesitantly he moved, pushing his chest just slightly further away from Gladio’s as he blinked down at him, eyes darting from Gladio’s eyes to his lips.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto breathed, pulling away. “I shouldn’t be doing this to you.”

Gladio gripped his upper arm lightly, letting Prompto know he could truly pull away if he needed to. “What do you mean? Don’t get up.”

“You’re a nice guy,” Prompto said, turning his head as far as he could, but not pulling out of Gladio’s grasp. “I shouldn’t lead you on-”

“You’re not,” Gladio insisted. “Look, if you want to stay, and you want to keep doing this, I’ll pay you. Alright? We’ll keep this part professional.”

Gladio watched Prompto’s larynx bob as he swallowed, glancing toward the door as he silently contemplated the offer, and Gladio felt like he would break into a thousand shards of jagged glass if Prompto left.

“Okay,” He nodded, sinking comfortably back into their embrace. Gladio silently thanked every one of the gods as he claimed Prompto’s mouth again, slowly, trying to regain their tender pace.

Gladio stroked his hands down the length of Prompto’s back before clutching him tightly in a firm hug, one hand fisted in the back of his blond hair and the other pressing his lower back tightly against himself. The pleased moan that vibrated against his tongue brought back the surge of arousal he’d felt before, and there was an answering shape against his own.

“I wanna take you upstairs,” Gladio said softly against Prompto’s mouth. “The bed’s much more comfortable than the couch.”

Prompto chuckled, his usual lightness returning bit by bit. “This couch is more comfortable than my bed, so I’m definitely down with checking out _yours_.”

Prompto moved to get off of Gladio, but, with a firm hand on his hips, Gladio sat them both up and stood, lifting Prompto with a squawk of surprise, the smaller man grabbing broad shoulders for balance and wrapping his legs around Gladio’s hips as he was carried.

It was difficult to keep up with Prompto’s attention to his mouth as he tried to climb the stairs, but Gladio managed. He hadn’t made the bed this morning, but it would be even more of a mess once they were done, so he didn’t feel too embarrassed about it.

Gladio had Prompto completely stripped in moments, joining him with enthusiasm on the infinitely soft surface of the bed. He pressed his hungry mouth all over the pale skin, noting with sadness all of the signs he’d missed the last time, how prominent the smaller man’s collar bones stood out, the slight concavity of his stomach. Gladio buried his face in Prompto’s neck and kissed gently, slowly, switching to the other side when Prompto began to writhe with pleasure.

Gladio pulled away, looking down at Prompto’s face, his beautiful violet eyes hooded with desire and something else mingling there, and desperately, longingly thought _I won’t let you go._

Gladio spent himself inside Prompto three times that night, each time somehow better than the last. The rosy glow of dawn dripped over them as they finally collapsed to the pillows, completely exhausted and drifted off to sleep, Gladio cradling Prompto against his chest, their legs tangled together.

::]~~~*~~~[::

“Ah-” Prompto gasped, arms pressed against the fogged glass of Gladio’s shower, sweating and breathing heavily through the steam as the larger man reached out of the stall to grab a condom. It didn’t matter that he’d had more sex in one night than he’d had in the last week, he was still somehow able to get erect, impressively so. His legs slid against Gladio’s wet thighs as he was manhandled into position, the blunt head of Gladio’s cock splitting him sweetly until they were fully joined.

“We’re out of condoms,” Gladio said, breathless. “Unless you have some with you.”

“No,” Prompto shook his head, soaked hair in his eyes, throwing it back with a shout as Gladio hit that spot deep inside him. “I didn’t think to bring any in your size.”

“Maybe we can try it the other way, then,” Gladio huffed, hips pistoning hard and rough as he pressed hungry teeth against Prompto’s shoulder. “Fuck, how are you still so fucking tight? I thought I’d permanently opened you up after last night.”

“Ah!” Prompto pushed back harder, wanting to both prolong the act and hurry it along, knowing that he only had so much time before he would be late for his shift at the Infernian. “Gladio, I’m so close-”

“Me, too, babe,” Gladio grunted, forcing Prompto’s legs wider as he tried to push deeper inside. “Touch yourself, come on my cock-”

Prompto did as asked, and it took seconds for him to shout his completion as he spent himself against the glass, Gladio following moments later, his hips still trying to bury himself inside Prompto as he was squished fully against the shower wall.

“Damn,” Gladio gasped, pulling out slowly, easing the condom off and turning to clean off in the spray of the shower head. “I can’t believe I can even stand up right now.”

“You’re telling me,” Prompto laughed, breathless. “Move over, I gotta be clean for work.”

“Just call out,” Gladio smiled, wrapping himself around Prompto from behind. “Stay here. We can order a pizza or something.”

“Tempting,” Prompto said, feeling a pang of annoyance at the suggestion. He couldn’t afford to just give away a whole shift, not at this critical juncture. He was relying on every single dollar he could get to make that deadline, and he wouldn’t get any tips just laying around with Gladio all day, especially if this call-out cost him his job. Given how often he had been late in the past month, he wouldn’t put it past his manager to simply fire him. “I really gotta make this shift. I’m in hot water as it is.”

“Well, yeah,” Gladio glanced around at the steamy shower stall. When Prompto didn’t respond to his joke, he asked, “How much will you make today? I’ll just give it to you.”

Prompto scowled at that. It was one thing to pay him for what they’d already agreed on, but it was kind of fucked up to just buy his time like it was Gladio’s to own. “It’s not about that.”

“What’s it about then?” Gladio asked blithely ignorant of the offense Prompto was taking, releasing him to lather up his hair.

“I have a responsibility to be at my job,” Prompto answered as he exited the shower. “I can’t just skip whenever you want to hang out. If I could do that, don’t you think I’d spend some time with Noct?”

“I know,” Gladio said from under the stream, rinsing the suds away. “But it’s not like they can’t function without you. You deserve some time off.”

Prompto pulled the towel over himself roughly, drying off as fast as he could. He was becoming angry, and he could count on one hand how many times that had happened in the last year, even despite all of the shit he’d been living through. It rankled.

Gladio had just stepped out of the shower when Prompto was sure he was dry enough to squeeze back into his jeans, so he made his way out into the bedroom with a frustrated urgency in his pace.

“Hey,” Gladio called after him, drawing another clean towel around himself and following Prompto into the bedroom. “Are you pissed?”

“Yeah, I am,” Prompto retorted. “I know it might be hard for you to understand, but I can’t _just take a day off_. I rely on my jobs, and they rely on me. I don’t have the money to just screw around like you.”

“Whoa,” Gladio said, holding his hands up in surrender, even though his stance and expression were growing hostile. “I don’t hear you complaining when I hand it over to you.”

And like an arrow straight to the chest, Prompto felt his heart pierced, felt as though he might fall to his knees and collapse in a pool of his own blood. Gladio looked like he couldn’t believe his own words, eyes wide with shock and brows drawn like _he’d_ been the one hurt.

“Fuck you,” Prompto said, jamming his legs into his pants and grabbing his shirt as he buttoned up, descending the stairs as fast as he could while pulling the garment back over his head.

“Prompto-” Gladio followed, holding the towel as he rushed down the steps. “I’m sorry, that was totally uncalled for-”

“This was so stupid of me,” Prompto cut in, feeling the clawing grip of hot tears in his eyes, but begging them to stay behind his lids. He grabbed his glasses off of the coffee table and shoved them onto his face, hoping they’d shield him from letting loose his tears. “I knew that this was going to go all wrong, but I just went ahead and did the most ludicrous thing I possibly could and _trusted you_.”

He wrenched the closet door open and pulled his coat out, not bothered by the crash of the hanger to the floor with the momentum of the forceful tug. He shoved his arms inside the material and grabbed the tattered strap of his bag from the ground, pulling it over his shoulders.

“Prompto, please, just stay-”

“No,” Prompto pushed his feet into his shoes. “Don’t message me again. We’re done.”

When Gladio didn’t respond, Prompto turned to look at him, chest heaving with shaky breaths, adrenaline coursing through him.

“Fine,” Gladio said, cold. Face impassive, blank. Prompto had never seen him look so emotionless. “Fine.” He repeated, a hint of resignation in the tone.

Gladio grabbed his wallet out of the bowl he’d tossed it in last night, wrenching it open and pulling a wad of bills out, throwing the banded stack at Prompto’s chest before turning and walking back upstairs without a word.

Prompto let the tears flow once he was gone, stooping to pick up the roll, unbanding it and counting out exactly three-hundred crown, his original asking price for four rounds. He dropped the rest of the bills to the floor, darting to the door as they fluttered down behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get worse before it gets better, but I promise it gets better. Hang in there, ya'll.


	9. hold out a little longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out on the eviction deadline, and Prompto is all out of optimism. It's not going to stop him from trying.

Prompto awoke, coughing roughly, groggy and cold despite the pile of blankets. It was getting colder, closer to winter every day. His phone, laying on the nightstand, glowed with a notification of a call, despite there being no vibration. It was the foreman of the contracting company. The clock read eleven-thirty in the morning, an hour and a half after he was supposed to be at the remodel site.

“Shit, fuck,” Prompto sat up, answering the call. “H-hello, sorry, sir, my phone never went off this morning-”

“I don’t want to hear any more excuses, Prompto,” The manager said, sounding like his mother had when she found out he had failed Algebra. “We’re letting you go. Good luck.”

The line went dead, and Prompto dropped the phone to the bed, feeling similarly expired. He’d been counting on the four contracting shifts he had that week. Without that two hundred crown, he would now be three-hundred and thirty crown short by Friday. He thought that with a little bargaining, and if he ran halfway across town to deliver his wages every morning, maybe he could talk them into an extension if it was only a little over a hundred missing.

He wasn’t going to make the cutoff, and all the money he’d earned this month was already in their hands. He should have just kept it until the last possible moment, then if (when) he didn’t make it, he could use the saved money to try to rent a new, smaller place.

_Why am I so fucking stupid?_ Prompto clawed at his hair, somehow not able to shed any tears despite the burning in his eyes. _Did I think I needed to keep this place for them to come back to? They’re **not** coming back._

Prompto doubled over with another bout of coughing. Now, on top of everything, he was getting sick, too. He was going to have to use some money for medicine to stop his symptoms so he wouldn’t get sent home from his food service job for being visibly ill.

Forcing himself out of the relative warmth of his blankets, he made his way to the kitchen where his laptop screen illuminated the dark room. He must have forgotten to close it up after checking the price of space heaters. All over one hundred crown, he dismissed the cost. It was good he hadn’t wasted the money, now that he was certainly going to be tossed at the end of the week.

He looked around at his home, wondering how he was going to deal with getting his stuff out, not that he had much left. He’d already pawned his television and consoles, sold back all his games for a tiny fraction of their cost. His parent’s stuff had long since been shipped to Accordo, so there was basically just old, beat up furniture and Prompto’s meager belongings left.

Sighing, he shoved a stale muffin into his mouth, grimacing at the dryness, unable to withstand eating the entire thing. He was a bit nauseous, but he imagined it was due to the sweetness of the confection and the sickness taking hold of his taste buds. He had about five hours until he had to be at the coffee shop for a late-night shift, so he’d be able to get slightly less stale fare tonight.

A shiver ran up his spine and he longed for a hot shower or bath. The thought pained him, reminding him of the last hot shower he’d had. Frustrated and hurting, he packed as much of his clothes as he could fit into a backpack to take to the gym and store in his locker.

Prompto had had the idea last Friday, that he could use the showers there, if he just pretended to be a normal member of the gym. It cost less than renting a motel room, even at the Remedy, to become a member for an entire month. It was a lot cleaner, too. Plus, he could lock up some stuff for safekeeping in case he had to bail out of his apartment at the end of the week.

It was hard to pick through his clothes and only keep so much, but he didn’t have a lot of room to work with. His messenger bag was already doing the heavy lifting of holding his laptop, camera and various other important items he kept on hand.

Prompto remembered he’d have to hide his lube, condoms and toys in the side pouch of the backpack, too. It would be nerve-wracking transferring the little black bag to his messenger in the locker room at the gym, but for the most part, no one would be able to tell what was inside. It was just paranoia that he’d be seen with something racy in public. As if he might be given away as a sex worker and not just some young adult with a healthy sex life.

He looked down at the full backpack and messenger bag and saw the narrowness of his life right in front of him. Two bags, that was what he amounted to.

Prompto returned to the kitchen, finding his phone lit up with a notification, again, no sound to accompany it. That was going to be annoying. He couldn’t have the sound function on during work, and he nearly always forgot to turn it back on when he’d left. Or worse, forgot to turn it off when he arrived at work only to hear it ringing from inside his pocket while he was busy making a drink.

There were two different messages from Firaga, odd for such an early hour on a Monday.

One was from a rather beautiful older woman asking for a rough night, wondering if Prompto was down with a little punishment. It didn’t really appeal to him very much, but he supposed if they set some ground rules and a safeword he’d be alright with trying it. Still, he wasn’t sure that was the mood he was looking for.

The second request was for a boyfriend experience, and Prompto _knew_ he wasn’t in a place to do that, even if it _was_ and extra twenty-five crown.

The choice was relatively easy, if not exactly enticing.

Five days to make an extra three hundred and thirty crown. He was going to have to work hard for it.


	10. this ain't the way to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ignis take Gladio out to a club to cheer him up after weeks of misery following his last day with Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only just realized that I never tagged this fic as an AU. Whoops. I'm also going to go ahead and tag "self harm" on this fic, because a lot of what Prompto does is definitely treading that ground.

Gladio sat on the edge of the bar stool, one heavy boot on the footrest, hands in his lap cradling a nearly empty glass as he scanned the crowd with disinterest. He caught sight of Ignis and Noctis returning from the restroom, dodging the various patrons of the club in their journey back.

“Want another drink?” Noctis asked, nodding down at Gladio’s glass as he waved to try to get the bartender’s attention.

“I’m probably gonna head home soon,” Gladio shrugged, knocking back the last dregs of the drink.

“Like hell you are,” Noctis said. “You’ve been a miserable fuck for _weeks_. Lighten up and try to have a good time.”

“Noct is right,” Ignis said, taking a sip from his long-stemmed glass. “You’ve become much more despondent. I thought you’d found a distraction from your disappointment. Unless that’s gone sour already?”

Gladio bit back the angry retort that threatened to leap from his mouth.

“Whoa, were you seeing someone?” Noctis’s attention was fully diverted from trying to flag down someone to get him another drink.

“Not really,” Gladio huffed, slamming his empty glass on the bar.

“I’m hoping I don’t have to deliver another box of belongings,” Ignis sighed.

Gladio was fed up. “You know, for a couple of guys that said they wanted to cheer me up, you two are really, _really_ shitty at it.”

“Sorry, dude,” Noctis said, a hand up in submission. “We’ll drop it.”

“For now,” Ignis added.

“I’m gonna go take a piss,” Gladio announced, irritated. He left the bar without another word, traveling the long way around the crowd of dancing, carefree patrons, giving himself a little more time to cool down before he returned to the only friends he couldn’t afford to lose because he was prone to impulsive bursts of temper. The trip wasn’t helping his mood, however, with all of the bodies in his way, some of which bumped directly into him without apology.

Nearly at the back hallway, he caught sight of a flash of blond, spiked hair. The jolt through his chest was almost enough to knock him off balance, and he strained to peer through the flashing lights to make certain it was who he thought it was.

The blond was swaying sensually against a much taller man of a muscular build, and when they both turned, a pretty face with purple eyes smiled up at the other patron’s face.

Gladio’s stomach burned, his frustration bubbling back to the surface. _Perfect choice of club, guys,_ he thought, shaking his head and pushing through the crowd with just a little more force. He finally made it to the unisex restrooms and seethed as he emptied his bladder, planning to leave the moment he made it back to Noctis and Ignis.

Taking a long moment to wash his hands and stare at his grimacing reflection, he cursed his bad luck.

Gladio made his way back to his friends along the more direct route, but stopped short as he saw Prompto and his _friend_ at the bar chatting with Noctis. Of course they’d run into each other. And then Noctis would invite Prompto and his boytoy to join them.

Gladio wondered just what he’d done to deserve this humiliation.

“What’re you guys drinking?” Noct asked just as Gladio approached the group. “Hey, Gladio, you remember my friend Prompto, from the Infernian?”

Gladio leaned on the bar with his elbows as he sat back down on his stool. “Yep.” He spared a single glance at Prompto, who looked like a rabbit caught in a trap. “Hey, can I get a bottled water?” He shouted over the music to the bartender a few feet away, adding, “Close up my tab.”

“You’re leaving?” Ignis said, with a raised eyebrow.

“As soon as possible,” Gladio grunted.

“Sorry about Gladio, he’s being a wet blanket tonight,” Noctis was saying to Prompto. “You guys wanna join us since he’s ditching?”

“Are we doing this, or what?” The random guy asked Prompto.

 _Ah,_ Gladio thought, turning around on his stool after grabbing the water bottle from the bartender. He wrenched the cap open and chugged. _He’s working, not playing, Noct. No such luck._

“Sorry, Noct,” Prompto said. Gladio refused to look at him. “I gotta go, but I’ll text you later.”

“Yo, get back to me after you’re done flirting with another guy,” The john huffed, walking away.

“No, hold on-” Prompto called after him. “Sorry,” He added to Noctis, and then out of the corner of Gladio’s eye, he saw Prompto chasing the man through the crowd.

He seemed to be pleading with the guy for a few minutes before the larger man grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him to the exit.

“Hmm,” Ignis said over the rim of his glass.

“Man, who _was_ that jerk?” Noctis said to the two of them. “Prompto’s got shitty taste, apparently.”

“Looks like,” Gladio grunted. He could feel Ignis’s eyes boring a hole in his head. He ignored it for a long moment until he tilted his head toward his friend with a weary expression. “What?” He asked, even though he knew he wouldn’t want to hear the answer.

“I see,” Ignis commented. “So this is the reason you’ve been so melancholy these past few weeks. He’s the barista.”

“What?” Noctis said with confusion written on his face.

“Drop it, Iggy,” Gladio warned, looking away from both of them.

“And Noctis didn’t know,” Ignis said with surprise, ignoring Gladio’s request and adding more fuel to the dumpster fire that was this conversation. “Even though you knew they were acquainted.”

“I didn’t know what?”

“It _wasn’t_ and still _isn’t_ your business,” Gladio retorted, directing it at both of them. “Just stay out of it. It’s done.”

“Of course,” Ignis said, the sarcasm dripping off his tongue. “That’s why you’re perfectly neutral about seeing him with another man.”

Gladio pushed off the stool, furious. “Thanks for the great night, guys, so much fun.”

“Gladio,” Noctis followed him as he stomped away. “Wait, come on.”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Gladio shot behind him, undeterred from leaving.

“Well, too bad, because we’re going to,” Noctis said, grabbing his upper arm and pulling him back. It was an impressive effort, but Gladio shrugged his hand off with ease, he stopped in his tracks, fists clenched with resentment. “You were seeing Prompto? And now he’s trying to hook up with losers at a shitty nightclub? What’d you do?”

Gladio’s hand shot out of its own accord and _shoved_ Noctis away. He fell against a small crowd, catching his balance, but just barely. The patrons close by all ceased their conversations and swaying with the music, watching the scene with wary eyes in case it escalated.

Noctis didn’t retaliate, his expression hurt, stance defensive. Ignis had inserted himself between them, ready to hold them back to keep them from getting into it.

Gladio backed up, still angry, but this time at himself. It was the second time he’d snapped and done something he couldn’t take back. His mind echoed with Prompto’s last words to him.

_Don’t message me again. We’re done._

He waited for Noctis to bring the sword down, to tell him they were no longer friends. Had he successfully managed to destroy every last part of his life that was worth anything?

“Call me again when you learn to grow the fuck up, Gladio,” Noctis snarled, pushing him out of the way as he stormed out of the club.

Ignis remained, but his eyes followed Noctis to the door. “‘I’ve got this’, you said.”

Gladio had the sense to stay silent, ashamed. Ignis was right to chastise him.

“I think you need to take some time to yourself,” Ignis advised. “Though obviously I can’t stop you from making bad decisions. I will call you when I think the appropriate time has elapsed.”

Ignis left.

Gladio stood, hollowness spreading through him again, just as it had when he had thrown Asta out, and when Prompto had insisted that they were over. His friends had both indicated that they were willing to remain in his life, but he felt that possibly, he didn’t deserve it.

The crowd buzzed around him, all of their attention returned to their own business, but Gladio couldn’t help but feel like they were all judging him.

 _They should,_ He reflected, finally turning and pushing his way to the door, grabbing his coat from the check-in and heading out into the cold, early December air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. this story's version of the train scene! Gladio, you gotta get that temper under control, my dude. <3


	11. making it harder to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is doing his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags starting this chapter: homelessness, sickness.

Prompto coughed, hard and rough, the cough-suppressant medicine no longer doing anything to stop him from hacking. It was deep and kind of like breathing through syrup, and the ache in his chest was a constant voice screaming at him from inside. He rummaged through his bag, the other customers of the gym milling around him as he shuffled the contents, searching out the painkillers he had stashed there. He decided he would have to move the bottle to his messenger bag, so that he would have them when the four to six hours were up on his last dosage.

He wished he had enough space to have brought his hair dryer with him from the apartment, but when he tried to get in the door after his Saturday shift at the Infernian, the locks had been changed. He was glad he’d had the foresight to bring what clothing he could to the gym before that.

He tucked his wet hair under his beanie, bundling himself heavily in the coat and scarf he’d scored from the thrift shop for ten crown. He was sad to have to abandon his military style jacket, it had all his pins and badges and he’d had it for a lot of years, but it wouldn’t fit in the locker and it was far too cold to try to continue wearing it. For now, the pins jingled around in a baggie in his messenger bag, and he was warm. Sort of.

Prompto closed and locked the padlock, making sure that it was secure before leaving the gym. He had got a tip that there was a subway station nearby the Infernian that didn’t generally get patrolled by the Crownsguard officers, where some of Insomnia’s homeless had been staying overnight.

He was running out of options for places to sleep. Last week he was caught by an archivist at the Insomnian National Library and ushered out. He doubted he would be able to return there, which was a shame because looking through the fine Arts books was a small pleasure he had begun to enjoy while he pretended to be a simple patron of the Library.

Prompto had considered looking into shelters, but all of the advice from online said that the majority of them had problems with theft, and at this point, he couldn’t afford to lose the last of his possessions, especially since they were ones he deemed too important to him to pawn.

He arrived at the subway station at one-thirty in the morning, to find that there wasn’t any space available between the individuals already sleeping in the out-of-the-way alcove mentioned in the message board.

There was an underpass mentioned, as well, but it was a long walk from the Infernian, and he didn’t want to risk another late arrival to his shifts. It was the last of his three jobs that he still had, and he couldn’t lose it.

Prompto had quit using the _Firaga_ app after the night he’d run into Noctis and his friends. Seeing Gladio again just opened the still-festering wound, and that guy he left with had _not_ been a gentle lover. Prompto knew after that night that he couldn’t keep it up. He’d already had a difficult time with having the energy and mood for sex, let alone enforcing his boundaries. It was time to quit. He needed to focus on making the coffee house job work. There were rumors that a full-time position was going to be opening up. With full-time hours and benefits, he might be able to afford a studio on the cheap side of town and a bicycle to get to work on time. And to see a doctor about the weird yellow-green phlegm he’d been coughing up the past two days.

He checked his wallet once he’d made it to the street level and found he had enough to get a few hours sleep at the Remedy. Or he could use that money to buy a sleeping bag and try to find an alleyway that looked semi-private. The trouble was hauling the sleeping bag around during the day. He didn’t want to have to explain that one.

Prompto was contemplating heading to a twenty-four hour internet cafe and weighing the cost, when he heard the flapping of a plastic tarp in the alley between the two buildings he passed. It was stuffed into the huge dumpster, and was only minimally tattered, as far as he could see. He slipped into the back street and dragged the tarp out of the garbage, ripped on one side, but perfectly fine otherwise. There was a small nook between the dumpster and a pile of bricks and spare wooden beams.

He pulled the tarp across the tiny gap, securing one side with a brick and the other with the dumpster lid, his body just small enough to fit inside. Wrapping his oversized coat over his bent knees, he shifted to get as comfortable as possible, using his scarf as a pillow.

It would do, for now. Tomorrow was another day and another chance to find something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be shorter and generally either Prompto's perspective or Gladio's. But we're about halfway through. <3


	12. can't stand the weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's distractions aren't working.

Gladio followed his latest conquest, Kari, _or was it Kiera? _, to the door, a hand on the small of her back as he ushered her out. She was cute, petite, with long dark hair falling in thick waves over her shoulders and bright green eyes full of life and humor. He wished he felt anything about her, but, as usual, he was just empty now that he’d had his fun.__

__She pulled him down for a kiss, and he allowed it, but wasn’t particularly reciprocative._ _

__“I’ll call you this weekend,” She said, a sensual smile as she released his lips but not his face, her soft hands cradling his thickly bearded cheeks. “Take care.”_ _

__“You too.” And with a caress, she let him go, and was gone. Gladio was alone again._ _

__He puttered into his kitchen to relieve the hunger in his stomach before he readied himself for work. He deleted her contact from his phone, knowing he wouldn’t be seeing her again. He’d been spending the last few nights rotating through the interested parties from _Firaga_ , knowing that most users were looking for one night stands, and that was the level of commitment he was willing to entertain._ _

__Her number had been just under the contact labeled ** <3Daddy<3 **. He couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it, even though he knew he’d never use it again._ _

__He set the phone down on the counter as he dug through the fridge, looking for anything easy to shovel into his mouth, when it chimed with a text message from Noctis._ _

__Apparently, he was ready to talk again. It was a group chat, so he was dragging Ignis into it, too._ _

__**Nawkt:** Dad’s setting up a lunch with ur dad today, and he wants to know what you’re in the mood 4_ _

__Gladio cringed at Noctis’s style of typing, wishing he would choose to be a little more consistent with uses of abbreviations and numbers-for-words._ _

__**Gladio:** I don’t know, I haven’t really had a taste for anything lately. You pick.  
**Nawkt:** good ‘cuz i want sushi  
**Gladio:** Ok.  
**Nawkt:** Iggy, you’re invited, dad wants 2 ask you about setting up an event for solstice  
**IgEgoLibido:** I’ll be sure to attend. What time?  
**Nawkt:** 1pm, can u bring that weird berry thing you guys make for dessert  
**IgEgoLibido:** Someday, I will have you come into the kitchen and tell Lunafreya of your love of her “weird berry thing” so that maybe you will remember what it is called.  
**Nawkt:** Iggy don’t do me like this  
**Gladio:** I’ve met Luna. She’s just your type, Noct. You should set them up, Iggy.  
**Nawkt:** i’m not taking any romantic advice from you gladio  
**Nawkt:** you’re shit at it  
**Gladio:** Fair.  
**IgEgoLibido:** Gladio is right, for once. I have had many thoughts of introducing you. At the very least, you would be fast friends. It is fairly hard to fail to get along with her.  
**Nawkt:** plz do not matchmake me with your patissier Ignis i will literally die of embarrassment  
**IgEgoLibido:** Perhaps I should invite her to lunch, she might have some very helpful insights for your father’s event. Give me a moment to confirm whether she is free.  
**Nawkt:** DONT YOU FUCKING DARE  
**Gladio:** I’ll see you at lunch, Iggy. Noct, I might be a few minutes late today.  
**Nawkt:** see you when you get in_ _

__It was good to know that they were back to their usual level of smartassery with each other, but Gladio still felt like today was the day to apologize to Noctis, privately. He knew that the only antidote for the poison in their relationship was to admit his fault in it, and though it was hard for him to be vulnerable with Noctis, he wasn’t willing to let his pride get in the way of their lifelong friendship. He didn’t want to lose either Noctis or Ignis._ _

__The _Firaga_ icon showed a notification, and Gladio sighed. It was time to stop playing around and get back to his life, to the people who mattered. Eventually, the right person would come around when he was ready for it._ _

__He dragged the icon to the little trash bin on his OS._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Ignis can't stay mad at Gladio for long, especially when they know he's heartbroken. <3 I'm not tagging Luna because as far as I know I don't intend for her to make an actual appearance (my outline doesn't really afford an opportunity for it). I'm also not "canonizing" a romantic relationship with Noct, because for me, Ignis is in love with Noct and maybe they have a chance in this AU that I might like to explore later. :D


	13. without a thread of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto hits rock bottom.

Prompto was on this fifth minute on the stationary bike when he felt the sharp, tearing sensation in his right side as another cough clawed up his throat. He threw an arm over his mouth, hacking as quietly as he could into his elbow, but had to excuse himself to the bathrooms to spit into the sink. The mucus had small spots of red this time, and he trembled a little as he looked down at it. Wiping his mouth, he decided he was done with “working out” for the day, even though he’d only been there for about ten minutes total. He ran the tap and flushed the spatter down the drain.

A hot shower would probably ease the various aches and pains, so he stripped and clamored into a stall, sighing through the molasses in his lungs as the water sluiced down his body. He stayed under the spray until more gym members entered, finishing up quickly to let others have a turn. His towel was starting to smell a little musty; he would have to break down and hit the laundromat that night after work, despite how bone-tired he already felt.

Prompto was at work for approximately twenty minutes before another coughing fit caused him to hide out in the back, and his manager forced him to leave early. He sighed, now unable to count on any tips or leftovers for the night. He had about twenty crown left from his paycheck last week, and he needed a majority of it to wash his clothes. It was going to be another day without a meal. He needed to pull together so he wouldn’t be sent home the next day, and could get a few dollars from tips until his next pay period.

Bi-weekly pay was such bullshit.

He returned to the gym, lying about forgetting something earlier when the receptionist greeted him, noting that he’d already been in an hour ago. He gathered his backpack to drag to the laundromat and waved with a friendly smile as he passed her again.

He was lucky the laundry machines buzzed when completed, because he kept dozing off while he waited between the wash and dry cycles. He was going to have to return to his “nest” behind the dumpster that night, because he knew that the subway would be crowded by the time he got there. He really had only been able to find a corner to lean against down there on Mondays and Tuesdays, the spots usually full by the time he made it down to the alcove after working at the Infernian until closing.

The late shifts were honestly rough, as far as tips went. Not many people were looking for caffeine between the hours of seven and ten at night. Some college kids on dates, and they were lousy tippers, mostly because they were a hair’s breadth from being in Prompto’s situation, so he couldn't fault them. All of the rich business people that dumped their change were morning customers on their way to high-paying jobs, and usually he ended up with over ten dollars in change after those shifts. It had been a while since he’d had the fortune of working one. He thought he might be being punished for his lingering cough, despite his assurances to his manager that he’d get over it any day now.

He wasn’t exactly sure that was true, anymore. He thought back on the blood from this afternoon. That was new.

Prompto rationalized that it must just be because his throat was sore from the barking cough. It was because of irritation, nothing worse than that. If he could get a warm tea with honey, maybe it would soothe his throat and it would go back to the yellow it had been a few days ago.

He had an hour and a half in the warmth of the laundromat, folding his hot clothes neatly and stuffing them into his backpack in as organized a manner he could. He strapped both the messenger bag and the backpack to himself and left the building to traverse the sidewalk to his nest, the mid-December air instantly sapping the comfort of the heat.

A block away from his hideout, Prompto’s chest screamed once again, that harsh ripping sensation arresting his lungs, his coughing no longer controllable.

He braced himself against the brick building, fighting desperately for air, unaware of the staring of the people passing him by.

He saw spots in front of his eyes, black blots on his vision, and then, all at once, nothing at all.


	14. something's got to give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio receives a call. It's not what he is expecting.

Gladio groaned as his phone buzzed angrily from his nightstand, far too early to be his alarm, according to the clock glaring the time just behind it. He realized that it was a call, and blearily picked up the device to see just who the _hell_ he was about to tear apart for waking him an hour earlier than planned.

The display showed the contact ** <3Daddy<3 **, and Gladio’s heart flipped in his chest. A brief hope for reconciliation flared in his mind, but was just as instantly dismissed, knowing that it was more than likely a butt-dial.

He debated ignoring the call, sticking to his decision to remain without romantic complications, but curiosity won out. He tried to sound detached and unruffled as he answered, his voice gravelly from sleep. “Yeah?” 

“Hello,” A pleasant masculine voice responded, far deeper than Prompto’s. “I am Doctor Sanita calling from Insomnia General, are you familiar with a Prompto Argentum?”

Gladio sat up, pulse erratic with anxiety. “Yeah, I know him. What’s going on?” He asked with urgency.

“We have Mr. Argentum here with a rather nasty bout of pneumonia. He was brought to us in an ambulance yesterday afternoon, after he had passed out on the street and a passerby called for assistance.”

Gladio threw the blankets off himself and stood, pacing along the length of the bed. “Is he alright?”

“He is in stable condition now, though he still hasn’t woken up yet,” Doctor Sanita answered, in a calming tone. “He was in very poor condition when he was brought in, and there are other issues than just the pneumonia. We tried to call others in his phone contacts, but he doesn’t seem to list any family there. You were the first number to answer.”

Gladio’s heart sank with the implication. “I’m a friend,” He responded. Because, yeah, he was, even if they hadn’t spoken in almost a month. Even if he’d said something so hurtful it had pushed Prompto away. Even if Prompto didn’t want to see him anymore.

_Shit,_ Gladio thought, his entire body feeling tight and tense.

“Would you be able to come down to the hospital? He will be kept for a few days after he wakes up, but he will probably need a support system once he’s discharged. Perhaps you would be able to help us find someone suitable?”

“I’ll be there soon,” Gladio answered. “Which room?”

::]~~~*~~~[::

Prompto looked like death. He was even thinner than the last time, dark circles under his eyes and lank, greasy hair. His breaths, muffled by the oxygen mask, were raspy and frightening. The mask and IV made him look like he was just hanging on by a thread, and Gladio felt like he needed to sit down, seeing him in such a state.

“So as you can see, he’s suffering from a variety of issues,” Doctor Sanita said, pulling the privacy curtain around them while he talked. “He is dehydrated as well as practically starving, which is probably why he is unable to fight off the pneumonia. He’s got no energy in his body to heal himself. Were you aware of his issues with nutrition?”

Gladio’s stomach squirmed. “I actually haven’t seen him in a while, I didn’t know- we had a bit of a falling out…”

“I see,” Sanita nodded. “You don’t need to elaborate on any personal matters, I won’t pry. Since he is only eighteen, we’ve been trying to get in touch with his guardians, but the only Argentums we could find are unrelated to him. Do you know of anyone else that might be able to assume responsibility?”

“No, I don’t,” Gladio answered, feeling like maybe coming here and acting like they were friends was a mistake. He only knew snippets of Prompto’s life from the conversation they’d had the night before they stopped speaking. “I know his parents aren’t in the picture, maybe haven’t been in a while. He didn’t talk about them much.”

Sanita nodded, making a note in a small pad of paper. “We have a tox report coming back, to make sure he’s clean of any drugs, and then after we will know better how to proceed. There isn’t any _sign_ of drug use, but with cases like this we have to be sure.”

Gladio nodded. “Can I stay, even though I’m not family?”

“That won’t be a problem,” Sanita nodded. “He’ll do much better if he sees a friendly face when he wakes up. Stay as long as you like.”

Gladio felt a bit guilty at the doctor’s reassurance, knowing that his presence might not be seen as a comfort when Prompto awoke, but he wasn’t about to leave him alone because it might be temporarily awkward.

He had fallen asleep in the chair, socked feet propped up against the end of Prompto’s bed, when a nurse came in to check Prompto’s vitals. She smiled at him as she noted the measurements on the chart.

“Are you two close?” She asked, certainly feeling him out to see if he was someone who could have prevented this situation. Or at least, that’s what it felt like to Gladio.

“Not really, no,” He confessed. “We were becoming friends, but it didn’t really go anywhere.”

“It’s kind of you to be there for him, now,” She said, smiling gently as she walked out of the room to continue her rounds. “Maybe you two can give it a second chance.”

Gladio wished he could believe in her sentiment, but wasn’t sure he deserved it.


	15. just might be the death of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tentative reconciliation.

Prompto awoke, gasping, coughing hard into a suffocating plastic around his mouth and nose, and when he tried to pull it off his face, his right arm was tugged uncomfortably before someone held him down. He struggled for a moment, trying to blink through the disorientation, when Gladio’s face came into focus.

“Hey, Prom, easy,” Gladio said, calm and even, soothing. “You’re okay, relax.”

Prompto realized, now that his hacking had subsided, that the mask was pushing oxygen into his lungs, and the reason his arm had been tugged when he moved was because he was attached to an IV. He was in the hospital.

He crumpled. His mouth twitched as tears began to flow, his face tight as he sobbed, the pain of it ripping through the agony in his chest, but he couldn’t stop. He was never going to get out from under the debt of a hospital stay. He had no idea how long he’d already been here, nor how long he’d be forced to stay.

A hand gripped his, lightly, a thumb stroking over his skin as he wept, and it was just another ache in his chest that Gladio was here. _Why_ was he here?

After a handful of minutes, Prompto had no tears left in him, and pulled his hand away from Gladio’s to wipe his face. Gladio didn’t seem to take it personally, despite how forcefully he’d snatched it back, and handed him a few tissues to blow his snotty nose into.

It was a bit hard to take a breath when he pulled the mask down to clean his face, and he didn’t feel better until it was back on. It was terrifying. Had he let his lungs get damaged so badly that he wouldn’t be able to breathe without it? Just how sick was he?

“What happened?” He asked, reluctantly, head turned away. He couldn’t look Gladio in the eye.

“You passed out on the street, apparently,” Gladio answered, his voice low and soothing. “Ambulance was called and they brought you in with pretty bad pneumonia. You were also dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition.”

Prompto furrowed his brows, feeling sadness creeping painfully into his throat, but still no tears. He knew he had been hungry, but not to the extent of actual _sickness_.

“They tried calling someone to come in,” Gladio continued. “They got hold of me, but they couldn’t find your parents’ contact info in your phone.”

“I don’t have it,” Prompto said, too tired to be ashamed. “Not since I was like, sixteen. They changed their numbers.”

Gladio didn’t remark on it. Prompto knew he was being pitied. How could he not be, in this situation?

“Do you have anyone that can take care of you?”

“I can take care of myself,” Prompto muttered, frustrated, still refusing to turn toward him.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Gladio said, low, but not low enough to go unheard.

“I don’t _have_ anyone else, so who the hell _is there_?” Prompto shouted, clenching his eyes shut, but it kicked off another bout of coughing. Gladio stood, hovering, waiting to help, as if he could. It was like shards of glass in his chest, and he wheezed as he tried to take a deep breath in once the hacking had subsided.

“I need to apologize to you,” Gladio said, hands folded, his elbows on his thighs as he sat back down. “I shouldn’t have said what I did. It was really shitty of me. And I should have been more sensitive to your situation.”

“You didn’t even know what my situation was,” Prompto sighed, exhausted and defeated. “I shouldn’t have taken it personally. It was stupid of me.”

“Can we agree that we were both idiots?” Gladio asked, earnestly. “I want to help you.”

“Look, I appreciate you coming here,” Prompto finally turned his head against the pillows to face Gladio. He was almost arrested with shame at the look of fear and concern on the other man’s face. “But there’s nothing you can do to help me.”

“That can’t be true,” Gladio argued, gently. Pleading. “Come on.”

“Can you please just leave?” Prompto asked, his voice breaking. “I’m sorry for inconveniencing you, you must have to be at your job-”

“It’s Saturday. _Night_ ,” Gladio interjected. “I don’t have to be anywhere. I don’t _want_ to be anywhere.”

“Please,” Prompto begged, tears beginning to flow again, and he turned his head back away so that Gladio wouldn’t be able to see. “Please.”

Gladio didn’t answer for a moment, but Prompto could hear him shifting out of the chair and pulling on his coat.

“Okay,” Gladio said, sadly. “I’m gonna respect your boundaries. But I’m going to come back to check on you tomorrow, and every day until you’re out, and I’m going to drive you to whoever is going to help take care of you. So you better think of someone, or it’s going to be me.”

Prompto felt the brush of Gladio’s fingers over his hand but refused to look at him as he left. It was another long bout of sobbing before he finally felt empty enough to fall back asleep.


	16. you just can't hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a lot of trouble letting go of his pride, and Gladio has trouble letting him out of his sight.

Surprisingly, with two days of hospital care, and a whole lot of medicine, Prompto was sitting up, eating, and no longer needed the oxygen mask. It was as if he’d been fighting to get out of the hospital as fast as possible. Gladio imagined there was an anxiety about the bill, but he wasn't about to tell Prompto that he’d had all of the financial paperwork arranged to be delivered to his apartment. Gladio knew that Prompto’s stupid pride would kick in, but if he was going to get pissed about it, that could come later when he was healthier and they could argue about it then.

Prompto had insisted that Gladio not tell Noctis anything about his situation, and Gladio could understand why. They had already been keeping a big secret between them from Noctis, so it wasn’t a big ask to keep him out of the loop. Gladio was going to make sure Prompto got better, even if the smaller man was going to be a pain about it.

Gladio waited on the other side of the privacy curtain as Prompto changed into the clothes he had in the backpack that had been on him when he’d collapsed. He had been coming back from doing laundry when he’d passed out, he had said, and Gladio had to wonder about the use of a backpack as a laundry bag, but didn’t comment on it.

Prompto assured him that he had a co-worker that would help him out once he’d been released, and that Gladio could take him to the Infernian to meet them. Gladio assumed it had been the friendly co-worker he’d chatted with the last time he’d been in, given their familiar banter that day. He wasn’t pleased by the idea of dumping him at the coffee house, but Prompto wasn’t giving him much of a choice.

The doctor came back to reiterate the importance of nutrition and keeping up with his prescription, as well as rest. He handed him a couple of pamphlets, a paper for his medications, and a note excusing him from work for at least a week, until he returned for a follow-up appointment to get the all-clear. 

Gladio sincerely hoped that Prompto would take the doctor’s advice, but somehow knew he’d have to be a persistent mother-hen to make sure it was happening. Especially that week off from work.

Gladio pulled up his SUV and parked as a nurse wheeled Prompto to the door, Gladio opening the passenger side and helping Prompto in, even though he was steady on his feet.

“You’re sure you want me to take you to the coffee place?” Gladio asked again, still feeling less than good about the whole idea.

“Yeah,” Prompto answered. “I gotta pick up my paycheck if I want to get this prescription, and Nat will drive me home when they’re done with their shift.”

“How long is that gonna be?”Gladio asked, pulling a frown. “You should be getting straight in bed after taking your pills.”

“They’re gonna be getting out in like half an hour by the time we get there,” Prompto said, sighing, a little cough following it. “It’s fine.”

They drove in silence to the shop, Gladio pulling into a space as near as he could get to the door. Prompto grabbed his bags from the back and refused Gladio’s offer to help him carry things.

“I got it,” Prompto insisted. He hesitated at the door, leaning down to look Gladio in the eye. “Thanks. For being there. Sorry you had to do that.” He leaned away to cough into his elbow a few times.

“Please stop apologizing,” Gladio sighed. “I was happy to do it. Well, not happy, because you were very, very ill. _And still are_. But happy I could keep you company.”

“I’ll see you around,” Prompto said, standing to shut the door.

“I’ll call tonight,” Gladio said as it closed. He watched as Prompto walked carefully up the slightly icy steps and into the shop. Gladio reversed out of the space, a strange, sick feeling tugging at his guts. He pulled onto the street and did a quick U-turn, pulling off into a space opposite the street of the Infernian to watch and make sure that Prompto was going to be alright.

Prompto was talking to Nat when another employee joined the conversation, looking less than friendly. Gladio could tell that the man was management, and he was not being very kind, just from the shift in Prompto’s body language. The discussion lasted another moment, when the manager handed an envelope over to Prompto and pointed to the door. Looking defeated, Prompto waved goodbye to Nat and then walked back outside.

Gladio’s dander was up, watching Prompto shiver as he took off down the street, walking the opposite way of his apartment. Gladio jumped out of his vehicle to chase him down, but as the icy air hit his face, he decided to calm himself while he followed behind Prompto, almost losing him in the crowd as he waited to cross the street, the familiar blond spikey hair covered with his hat, causing him to blend in.

A few blocks away from the Infernian, Prompto entered a gym, and Gladio stood at the entrance wondering what the hell he was doing there in his condition. He waited, casually leaning on the wall nearby for a few minutes until Prompto came back out, his backpack no longer slung over his shoulders, but his messenger bag still in his possession. Prompto retraced his steps back toward the coffee shop, and by extension, his apartment.

Gladio continued to follow him. It still didn’t feel right, but if Prompto walked back home and went inside, Gladio was determined to leave it and simply call him later to check on him.

They were about three blocks from the Infernian when Prompto cut down an alley, and Gladio wondered how he was going to be able to follow him without being seen. It turned out that was the least of his concerns when he watched Prompto tug a small tarp from his messenger bag and drape it over a gap between a dumpster and a pile of spare construction materials, tested how secure it was and then crawled under it.

Gladio stood slack-jawed, hoping that maybe Prompto had ducked under it to pee or something equally ridiculous, but when he didn’t emerge after a few minutes, Gladio knew it was even worse than he could have imagined. He had to gather his wits for a few minutes before he trusted himself not to rip the tarp away and scream at Prompto. Digging deep, deep inside himself for composure, he finally walked over, footsteps loud enough not to startle Prompto as he approached.

Gladio kneeled, finding the wide, violet eyes of the dumbest person on Eos staring back at him with surprise and shame. Gladio shook his head, disappointed, but didn’t say anything, just offered his hand for Prompto to take.

Embarrassed, Prompto accepted, and Gladio helped him up and out of the makeshift shelter, pulling him to follow him back to his vehicle.

“Wait,” Prompto said, reaching for the tarp, presumably to fold it back up and return it to his bag.

“Leave it,” Gladio growled. He apparently didn’t have as good a grip on his calm as he thought. He took a breath, and centered himself. “You’re not going to need that anymore, okay? Just leave it there.”

Prompto didn’t argue, let himself be led by the hand to Gladio’s SUV and ushered inside as if he couldn’t be trusted not to dart off like a scared deer. Gladio didn’t say anything, not wanting to come off as angry or accusatory, even though part of him definitely felt those things.

It was a short drive to his own apartment, and once they were inside, Gladio took Prompto’s coat from him in the same manner he had that first night, stowing away their slush-slick boots on the mat in front of the door. He got the fireplace going and moved to the kitchen as Prompto wandered over to the window, looking out over the city as the sun began to set.

Gladio set the teakettle to heat up and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator, setting it on the counter as he looked through his cupboard for the teabags. He returned to the living area minutes later with a steaming cup of tea and the bottle, set them both on the coffee table and looked at Prompto.

He was standing sheepishly, his arms around himself and his over-sized sweater drooping off of him, the slouchy beanie covering the back of his neck and hiding the majority of his head from view. Gladio tried to see his face in the reflection of the glass but it was obfuscated.

Gladio stood behind him, placed broad hands on his shoulders and began to lead him back to sit on the couch in front of the tea and water. He sunk into the cushions with Prompto, closer maybe than he should have, but he felt like if he didn’t hold Prompto down, he’d float away. He dragged the throw blanket over Prompto’s lap and the smaller man slumped against him, silently asking to be held. Gladio obliged, his heart aching with concern and an emotion he wasn’t quite ready to name yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends. One tiny little bump left before we hit the HEA, but we're on an upswing. <3


	17. sound so deafening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio finally has Prompto where he wants him, and Prompto wants to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging for body shaming that is briefly mentioned in relation to Prompto's backstory.

Prompto nestled further into Gladio’s arms as they laid across the couch, sinking comfortably into the soft cushions as they relaxed. Gladio was a firm warmth beneath him, and his embrace honestly felt healing. It had been a very long time since he was simply held, with no ulterior motives behind the contact, and the safety felt like a glowing ember in his stomach, warming him all over.

“Comfortable?” Gladio asked, his deep voice rumbling against Prompto’s ear against his chest.

“Yeah,” Prompto answered, holding back from expressing the full extent of his feelings.

“We need to talk,” Gladio said, gently. “I need to know you’re going to be safe.”

“Do we have to talk about it now?” Prompto sighed, nuzzling Gladio’s sweater with his nose. He was so tired and warm, and he felt sleep pulling at him with every breath.

“I want you to get rest,” Gladio answered, brushing fingers through Prompto’s hair. “But it’s important. I can’t explain to you how scary it was getting the call from the hospital. _Almost_ as scary as watching you try to sleep on the street.”

Prompto’s stomach clenched with guilt and shame and a weird twinge of pride. He had only done what he could with what resources he had, but the concern was warranted. He knew that Gladio was right. If he continued on as he had been, he would probably be dead.

“I don’t know what to do,” Prompto confessed. “I thought if I just worked harder, I would be able to find a way to get out of this mess. But no matter what I did, I just… couldn’t seem to climb out.”

“Tell me what happened,” Gladio said, his thumb brushing Prompto’s still stubbled jaw. His chin hairs were much longer than the sides, and it tickled, but Prompto held back from wriggling, not wanting Gladio to stop. “How you got here.”

“It’s a long story,” Prompto sighed, looking up toward Gladio’s face. “And it’s not very nice.”

“I don’t have anywhere to be,” Gladio smiled down at him. “I want to know. Maybe I can help.”

Prompto relayed the last five years, starting with his parent’s move to Accordo. It had come rather suddenly, or at least, to Prompto it had. He often wondered whether they’d been planning to leave for a lot longer than he’d been aware. In one weekend, his parents had flown out on business, and two days later, a moving crew came to gather their belongings, leaving Prompto’s room untouched. As if he just didn’t exist in their lives anymore.

They transferred money to his bank account every week, paid the rent and utilities. He spent a few weeks goofing off without their supervision, until his school noticed his absence and he got a very angry call from his mother explaining that she didn’t want to come under scrutiny because he couldn’t look after himself. After that, he made sure that he continued to go to classes and complete his homework.

When he’d called them for money because he needed new clothes that fit, his mother expressed her displeasure with his growing body. After that, he forced himself to lose weight. Once he’d dropped to what his father deemed a “healthy” number, he was finally given the contact lenses he had begged for. He wasn’t sure if it was because they wanted to reward him or if it was simply to get him to stop bothering them about it. That was the same year he’d received his Lokton camera. It was the final birthday present they would ever give him. It was also the last year he remembered feeling like maybe they would come home again.

At fifteen, he’d had more trouble with school and no matter how hard he worked, he still failed a class and that was apparently the last straw. After that, he had to work to feed himself.

Prompto spoke haltingly of exactly how he earned some of his money at that time, unable to look Gladio in the eye, though the larger man held his hand and rubbed his back with long, patient strokes of support.

When Prompto told him the story of the last four months, he could feel Gladio tensing with every single terrible thing that had been piled on to Prompto.

“I’m sorry you’ve been going through this,” Gladio said, clutching Prompto to him. The strength of his grip against his aching chest hurt a little, but it was a good ache. “And for my part in it.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Prompto said, pulling himself up onto his elbows to scoot up Gladio’s body a bit more. “ _I_ didn’t even know what was going to happen. Who knew that a random client was going to become so…”

Gladio looked into Prompto’s eyes with intensity, held his gaze for a long moment, seemingly begging him to finish his statement. When he didn’t, Gladio said, “Stay _here_ , with me.”

Prompto pushed up to sit on his calves while Gladio remained laying. “I can’t do that,” Prompto began, but Gladio grabbed his hands in both of his own and interrupted.

“I’m serious,” Gladio said. “If it will make you more comfortable, I’ll pull all of my workout equipment out of the second room and you can have your own space.”

“That’s kind of you-”

“It’s not kind,” Gladio pushed himself up to sit, their chests inches away from each other, Prompto’s hands trapped in his grip. “I’m being one hundred percent selfish. If I let you leave here, and you go back to having no where to stay, I would literally go crazy with worry.”

Prompto didn’t know how to respond. He’d never had anyone so enthusiastically worry for him. It was unfamiliar, and all he wanted to do was deny that he was of any importance to Gladio, but he knew it would make the larger man angry for him to say so, so he stayed silent.

“I know we haven’t known each other very long,” Gladio began, looking down at their linked hands and loosening his grasp, rubbing his thumbs softly across Prompto’s knuckles. “And maybe not very well, either, but I know it’ll be worth it to have you here. Safe, _fed_ , warm and healthy.”

Prompto swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Please.” Gladio looked him in the eye again, and his earnestness was overwhelming.

Prompto nodded, leaning forward into the circle of Gladio’s arms, clutching at him like a lifeline. A tiny part of his mind saw it as a weakness, but he knew that he _needed_ Gladio. And Gladio seemed to need him back.

It was overwhelming, but Prompto wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted before.

::]~~~*~~~[::

Gladio woke in his bed, a firm, warm weight against his side, a hand caressing the topography of his stomach in a lazy drift of fingers. It tickled, just slightly, but it was mostly pleasant, and he smiled as he playfully tugged on the blond hair of his sleeping partner, signalling his wakefulness.

“Morning,” Gladio whispered, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s head. “Did you have to wake me up? I was having a really nice dream of soft lips and hands. It was going places.”

“I’m sure it was,” Prompto laughed, lightly. “I had a pretty good dream, too, but the hands were a little rough, and the mouth was scratchy with stubble in all the right places.”

“Mmm,” Gladio nodded, eyes drifting shut as he shifted further into the embrace. Prompto’s hand wandered to his back, fingers dipping just below the waistband of his pajamas. “You’re feeling frisky this morning, huh? Feeling better after a few days of medicine and good old fashioned pampering?”

“I am,” Prompto’s open mouth pressed against Gladio’s rapidly quickening pulse, dragging across his stubbled neck. “Turns out warmth, food and shelter can really help a guy get healthy.”

“Horny, too, apparently,” Gladio huffed as Prompto pressed a knee between his own. “You sure you’re well enough to be fooling around?”

“Probably should take it slow,” Prompto confessed, hands beginning to wander across Gladio’s back. “But I have an idea for that.”

Gladio grunted as Prompto reached between them to adjust Gladio’s cock in his pants, teasing fingers down the length as he finally stretched to press their lips together. Gladio moaned as Prompto shifted, bringing their hips together as he sweetly mouthed the smaller man’s lips, keeping his tongue and teeth out of the equation, for now.

He was careful not to be too rough with his hands, despite how much he wanted to press, pull and consume the man in his arms. He couldn’t help pushing his hands under the pajama pants to grip the soft, full flesh of Prompto’s backside, riding a slow rhythm against his thigh.

Prompto pulled his mouth away, suddenly, and Gladio blinked, dazed.

“Where’s your lube?” Prompto asked, his eyes drowsy but hungry.

Gladio rolled onto his back and reached for his night stand drawer without looking, fumbling the grab a couple of times before Prompto crawled over him to search on his own. Gladio used the distraction to tug Prompto’s pajamas off his hips as he leaned over Gladio’s chest to reach. The wet bob of his manhood against Gladio’s ribs drew a groan from his throat, and he brushed a finger across Prompto’s entrance, chuckling at the smaller man’s gasp.

Prompto sat back on his knees once he had procured the bottle, setting it on the bed behind him as he shifted to draw his pants completely off.

Gladio moved to do the same, but Prompto got there first, pressing a hungry kiss to the tip of his manhood once it was revealed, before flipping onto his side, pressing the length of his body against Gladio’s, his back against Gladio’s torso.

Prompto squirted the lube into his hand and reached behind himself to coat Gladio’s cock, earning a sharp, choked groan. His small hand stroked Gladio’s length a few times before portioning more fluid into his now empty hand.

“Hey,” Gladio was surprised that Prompto would be so eager to forgo protection, considering how conscientious he had been about it up until now. “We need to-”

Gladio stopped in confusion as Prompto applied the lube to the insides of his thighs and all along the juncture of his legs, until Gladio’s brain sparked with understanding. _Well, alright,_ Gladio thought, just before Prompto spread himself and urged Gladio’s member between the warm, soft squeeze of his thighs.

“Alright, Big Guy,” Prompto sighed, crossing his shins, locking his legs closed as he arched his ass into Gladio’s hips. “Let’s see if you like this.”

“Pretty sure I can confidently say that I do,” Gladio chuckled, biting lightly across Prompto’s shoulder as he gave an experimental thrust into the slick slit of his thigh-gap. “What about you? Is this doing anything for _you_ ?”

“Watching your monster cock bob out from between my legs?” Prompto breathed, and Gladio saw he was watching the juncture, a firm hand on his dick, matching Gladio’s pace. “Fuck yeah, it is.”

“Let me do that,” Gladio said, reaching for Prompto’s arousal, slipping his fingers over the tip and pushing Prompto’s hand away. He was careful and didn’t grab too hard, until Prompto groaned out a plea for him to stop handling him like glass.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Gladio said, gasping as Prompto reached a hand down to tease the head of his cock as it emerged from between his legs.

“You won’t,” Prompto gasped. “Harder!”

“I’m close, babe,” Gladio grunted, wrapping his free arm under Prompto, holding him to his chest as he rode his thighs. “It’s been too long.”

“Me, too,” Prompto arched, trying awkwardly to thrust in time with Gladio, but finding the position difficult. “Ah, Gladio!”

Gladio urged Prompto to twist around, guiding his face to press their mouths together in a rough kiss as they both crested. He held himself still as he pulsed between the meat of Prompto’s thighs, a healthy volume of spend coating them. He rocked with a few last thrusts before it became too much to handle and pulled free.

Prompto panted, his breaths sounding raspy, and he gave a few weak coughs into his arm. He was sweating and boneless against the sheets and Gladio watched with concern.

“I’m good,” Prompto insisted, waving a hand at him. “Don’t look at me like I’m about to die.”

“I’m not,” Gladio said, exasperated. He wasn’t very keen on Prompto joking about his mortality. “I’m just concerned. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, seriously,” Prompto nodded, sitting up. “But I do need a shower, now.”

“Can I negotiate a hot bath?” Gladio suggested, easing off the bed and holding out a hand to help Prompto up, as well.

“Even better,” Prompto smiled, taking the offered palm, pulling Gladio into a sticky embrace. “Maybe I should duck under the spray before we get in the tub for a soak, though.”

Gladio stared down at the sunny, smiling face and felt a warm wave of affection threaten to drown him. He pressed a kiss at the juncture of Prompto’s eyebrows, earning him a laugh and a look of embarrassment, before Prompto pulled him by the hand into the bathroom.

 _I’m in too fucking deep,_ Gladio thought.

It was just as well. He knew how to swim.


	18. living proof of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prompto are settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a chapter because I really needed some fluff after all that drama. I hope you can forgive me.

Prompto hid himself away in the dining room when the delivery people came, carrying box after box upstairs to the second bedroom that had once housed all of Gladio’s exercise equipment. Despite sharing the master bedroom for the past few days, Gladio had insisted that he wanted to give Prompto his own space to retreat to if needed. It was very sweet, if a bit… much.

“Thanks, guys,” Gladio said to the workers as he made his way into the kitchen, planting a kiss on Prompto’s shoulder as he passed. Prompto looked up from his book with a smile, watching the spring in Gladio’s step as he moved around the room, fixing himself a snack. “How’s the book?”

Prompto coughed a little, tossing his bookmark between the pages and closing it. “You were right,” Prompto smiled, “I can’t put it down. Please tell me the King and his Advisor get together in the end?”

“No spoilers,” Gladio laughed. “I knew you’d like it.”

The doorbell rang, and Gladio sucked food off his thumb as he trotted out to answer it.

“What else could he have ordered?” Prompto muttered, shaking his head and returning to his reading.

“Ignis, hey,” Gladio’s voice sounded hesitant. “What’s up?”

“I was hoping we could speak for a bit,” a genteel Tenebraen accented voice answered. Prompto remembered the contact in Gladio’s phone labeled “Ignis” and realized this must be the third member of Noctis and Gladio’s group of close friends. He’d only seen him for a moment at the club that embarrassing night, but remembered his rather reserved manner.

A wave of nerves swept over him. He wondered if he could slip upstairs to the master bedroom in time to hide, but the flow of workers up and down the stairs would definitely impede his journey.

It was too late, at any rate. Ignis swept into the kitchen with purpose, tall, thin and… _elegant_ was the only descriptor that flew into Prompto’s mind. He also seemed fairly severe in demeanor, especially when he stopped short upon seeing Prompto seated at the table.

Prompto felt like a deer in headlights. “H-hi.”

“Good afternoon,” Ignis said, nodding politely. “I didn’t realize Gladio had a guest, my apologies.”

Gladio followed behind Ignis with a nervous energy that Prompto had never seen before. He guessed that Gladio had not explained their living situation to his friends, given that Prompto had asked that Noctis be kept out of the loop for now.

“N-no problem,” Prompto inclined his head in a slight bow. “I can go read in the living room if you guys need privacy.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Ignis said. “I shan’t take up too much of his time.”

“So what’s up, Iggy?” Gladio asked, relaxing. Prompto returned his attention to his book, but couldn’t help listening in to the conversation.

“I wanted to see if you would be free for a get-together this weekend,” Ignis explained. “Noctis has seemed a little down lately. I’ve been overwhelmed by work and the solstice planning and haven’t had a chance to tidy up, so I need a bit of an excuse to get my place in order again.”

“That means he has two untidy stacks of invoices on the dining table,” Gladio said to Prompto, who turned and chuckled.

“If you must know, I am storing a great deal of decor for use in a new restaurant location that is opening in a month,” Ignis said with a measured tone, though it was clear this was his version of a huff. “Though it looks as though you are a bit overwhelmed here, yourself. Are you remodeling the entire upstairs?”

“Just refurbishing the second room,” Gladio explained. “I wanted to move some stuff around. They’ll be done this afternoon, so I’ll be free anytime this weekend.”

Prompto squirmed with guilt, listening to Gladio _lie_ to his best friend on _his_ account. He knew that it was probably wrong to take advantage of Gladio’s kindness and generosity, but he also didn’t know how to slow him down. Prompto had picked a few simple things for furniture when Gladio pressed him to, but it seemed like those few items were just the foundation to a complete interior design challenge for the larger man. Prompto definitely didn’t remember asking for the potted plants that were paraded past him and up the stairs.

Everything had been like that for the past four days. A quick take-out meal had ended up being a four course dinner; a trip to the thrift store for more clothes had become an all-day shopping spree, and ended with more clothes than Prompto had ever owned in his life. It was as if Gladio had brought home a new puppy and decided to dedicate his life to giving it everything it could possibly want but might not even need.

“Wonderful,” Ignis said, “We have a few things to discuss about the solstice celebration and it would be a great opportunity to get Noct out of his poor mood. Will you be attending?”

Prompto, despite listening in on their discussion, didn’t realize Ignis was addressing him at first, but the following silence reminded him that there was no one else to ask such a question. “Huh? Uh, sure, I’m available this weekend, if you’re cool with me coming to hang out, too.”

“I actually meant the solstice celebration,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses back into position. “I apologize for not being clear. I just _assumed_ you would join us this weekend.”

“I hadn’t gotten around to asking if you wanted to come,” Gladio pressed a hand to the back of his neck, then shrugged. “It’s gonna be a fancy-dress-extremely-casual-behavior occasion, as it usually is when everyone is holiday drunk, and Ignis’s food is to die for.”

“I don’t know… I don’t think I’d really _fit in_ there, isn’t it an _Aegis_ thing?” _I don’t have anything fancy to wear, Gladio. Please read my mind and just drop it._

“Nonsense,” Ignis interjected. “Noctis would be overjoyed if you attended. And it would stop him from hovering around myself and Gladio all night. I really do hope that you will come.”

“M-maybe…” Prompto nodded, feeling as though he could not say ‘no’ to the man.

“It was nice to see you again,” Ignis said to him. “Gladio, I will call you later to discuss a few other matters.”

“Uh, sure,” Gladio replied, looking apprehensive and following him back to the door. They talked quietly for a brief moment before Prompto heard the door open and close, and the sounds of the delivery people assembling the various furniture drifted down from the second- _his_ new room.

“It’s gonna be a couple of hours before these guys are done setting up your room,” Gladio said as he returned to the kitchen. “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“You think you’re really going to drag me away from Castilica and Felix?” Prompto cried as he held up the book that he hadn’t been able to focus on for the past ten minutes.

Gladio slipped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, nuzzling his ear, the pleasant scrape of his beard sending a shiver down Prompto’s spine.

“Oh, you’re at that part?” Gladio said, reading over his shoulder. “Nevermind. Carry on.”

“What?” Prompto asked, grabbing Gladio’s wrist as he pulled away. “What’s going to happen?”

“Just something I wouldn’t mind trying out with you, later,” Gladio winked as he pulled out of Prompto’s grip.

“YOU SAID NO SPOILERS!”

::]~~~*~~~[::

Gladio was thrilled that Prompto’s symptoms were under control, his lingering cough the only remaining indication he’d ever been ill enough to land himself in the hospital. He also had begun to regain some weight, looking far less terrifyingly thin than the day Gladio had brought him home. 

He filled out a suit rather nicely. Prompto stood in front of the store’s full-length mirror frowning at himself as he turned to look at all of his angles in the maroon plaid pants, black blazer, black shirt, red tie combo that Gladio had pointed out.

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked for the fifth time.

“If you don’t like the colors, then pick something else,” Gladio sighed, smiling. “But I think it suits you. It has a lot of personality.”

“I mean just in general, ‘are you sure’. Like, about me coming to your company solstice party. Buying me a suit so I don’t stick out like a sore thumb. Introducing me to your parents.”

“Yes, of course I’m sure,” Gladio answered, smoothing down the lines of the jacket, trying to resist wrapping his arms around Prompto and pushing his hands under the black button-up. “We’re just going to introduce you as a friend, like you want. They definitely don’t need to know the details of our relationship.” Prompto coughed a laugh, nodding, with a look on his face that said _That’s for sure_.

“Noct can’t shut up about how you’re going to be there.” He pressed a quick kiss against Prompto’s pink cheeks. “Plus, it’s far more likely you’re going to turn heads for looking so _fine_ , not because you’d ‘stick out like a sore thumb’.”

“Should I lose the goatee?” Prompto asked, brows furrowed as he smoothed a hand over the chin hair.

“Only if you want to,” Gladio answered. “When we get our hair done, you can ask them to give you a shave. It’s a nice treat once in a while and I suspect it’s one you’ve never had.”

“You suspect right,” Prompto flashed finger-guns at him. “But I think I might keep it. Makes me look older.” He returned to checking out his reflection once more. 

“Are we getting that one, or do you need to look around a little?”

“Yeah, I like this one,” Prompto said, fidgeting. “I’ll get changed back into my gear.”

“Uh, hold on there,” Gladio said, holding up a hand as he rose from his seat. “We gotta have it tailored. Lemme get the guy.”

“Are you serious.”

::]~~~*~~~[::

They had made it into the kitchen to drop off their bags of take-out before Gladio’s patience had died, pressing Prompto into the corner counter and devouring his mouth with aching, ravenous teeth and tongue. Prompto spread his legs around Gladio’s, already hard and panting.

“I can’t believe you made me watch you try on _your_ suit,” Prompto gasped, clawing hands through Gladio’s hair. “Not fair. Purple is totally your color. And no tie, unbuttoned collar? _**Un** fair_!”

“You’re kidding, right?” Gladio grinned down at him, pulling his head back by the hairs at the nape of his neck. “How do you think _I_ felt. You looking all buttoned up and untouchable?”

“Did _you_ have a boner in the middle of the store in broad daylight? Because I definitely wasn’t crossing my legs for the sake of comfort-” Gladio growled and shut him up with a hard, rough kiss.

“Turn around and pull your pants down,” Gladio commanded, breathing hotly against Prompto’s face as he pressed their foreheads together. Prompto was only too happy to comply, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put up a fuss for the game of it.

“Make me,” Prompto challenged, and was swiftly grabbed by the hips and turned with ease, Gladio wrapping both arms around him to unfasten the belt holding his pants up.

“You’ve got a real smart mouth,” Gladio said, a gruff chuckle in his words as he ripped Prompto’s bottoms off. “I’d put it to use, if I didn’t want to bury myself in your ass so badly.”

Prompto moaned. Their sex had been sweet and tender the last few days of his convalescence, but he missed these urgent and aggressive bouts. He was already dripping from Gladio’s manhandling.

Gladio’s fingers pressed against his mouth, and Prompto sucked three of them down, letting his saliva pool into his mouth and coat the intruding digits. Gladio’s groan thrilled through him, settling low in his belly, and after a moment the hand was removed and began exploring his entrance with vigor.

“Gods, you take my fingers so well,” Gladio said, slipping two of the three inside at the outset, startling a bark out of Prompto as he was stretched. “Think you’ll come like this?” Prompto cried out as the fingers hooked, brushing hard against his prostate and sending a pulse of pleasure straight to his cock.

“No way,” Prompto gasped, even though he wasn’t sure. “It’s not enough.”

“I didn’t think so,” Gladio chuckled, darkly. He pushed another finger in, scissoring. “What about now?” Another crook of his fingers and another explosion behind Prompto’s eyes as he bucked.

“Not even close,” Prompto lied.

“You think you’ll be able to take this?” Gladio asked, removing his fingers and pressing the head of his cock against Prompto’s hole. “Right now? I barely worked you open.”

“Try me,” Prompto wriggled, the bulb of Gladio’s dick catching on the lip of the ring of muscle.

Prompto heard Gladio choke off a cry and smirked. He could play just as hard, and if Gladio thought he was going to lose this game of theirs, he was mistaken. Gladio pushed forward, just a little bit, and Prompto held his breath.

“Hang on,” Gladio said from behind him, the menace gone from his voice as he backed off, his member easing out the half-inch it had entered.

Prompto blinked blearily, confused as to why Gladio would break character just as they were getting to the good part, but the tear of the condom wrapper brought reality crashing back to him.

_Oh, yeah,_ Prompto thought, heart racing a bit at the realization. _I can’t believe I almost let him fuck me raw._

Gladio returned just quickly enough to banish the disbelief, and the lubed surface of the sheath allowed for an even smoother glide as he pushed in, slowly, testing to see if Prompto could take it. It took a few careful thrusts to get Gladio fully inside him, but once they were joined, the furious pace they’d craved was possible, and Gladio absolutely wrecked him against the counter of their kitchen.

Prompto laid across the cold marble counter as he breathed through the return of his higher functions, Gladio pressed tight to his back and still very, very inside him, as he did the same.

“Heavy…” Prompto whined, and Gladio huffed a laugh against his shoulders.

“Sorry, babe,” Gladio replied as he eased off and out of him. “I’ve got jelly legs. Whew.”

“Same,” Prompto nodded, drawing himself up to stand weakly, hip against the edge of the counter. “I think that makes every room in your place, now. We did it.” He lifted his hand for a high-five, returned with more of a grasp than a slap, as Gladio dragged the hand to his mouth to kiss it.

“Shower?” Gladio asked, his softening dick still hanging out of his pants as he held the condom on, not wanting to spill the mess in the kitchen. Nevermind that Prompto’s own spend had ended up on the hardwood floor.

“Okay, but I’m taking mine down here,” Prompto said, weary. “I want to actually eat dinner sometime tonight.”

“Fair,” Gladio laughed, heading for the stairs to the master bath.

Prompto cleaned off the floor and gathered his clothes, heading to the smaller bathroom just beside the entrance, still a bit unsteady on his feet but happier than he’d been in _years_.

::]~~~*~~~[::

Gladio and Prompto arrived at Ignis’s apartment a bit later than promised on Saturday, due to a small, or rather, _large_ issue that came up as Gladio watched Prompto try to pick out an outfit for the night while standing around in his very small underwear. They both ended up needing a shower after, and _that_ took even longer than expected.

Gladio wasn’t exactly certain how they were going to continue life like this, but he was a little impressed with them both for being able to keep it up for a week straight, even while Prompto was still recovering.

“Hey,” Gladio said, when Ignis answered the door. “Brought this.” He handed Ignis a rather large bottle of wine.

Ignis blinked down at the gift. “How nice of you to bring something,” He commented, taking it out of Gladio’s hand so that he could take off his jacket and hang it.

“He insisted,” Gladio tilted his head at Prompto who was following suit.

“Hi, Ignis,” Prompto greeted him with a shy wave. “Thanks for having me.”

“Think nothing of it,” Ignis said with a smile. Gladio was impressed, noting its sincerity. He had the distinct impression that Ignis did not approve of their continued relationship, and perhaps Prompto in general after the scene at the nightclub. “Noct is in the living room, if you want to join him. Gladio?”

Gladio blinked, not expecting to be singled out to help in the kitchen. Ignis was usually fussy about either he or Noctis touching the food before it was plated.

“How did the work on the second bedroom go?” Ignis asked as he stored the wine in the small fridge in his island counter. “You never did say what you were doing with it.”

“I thought I’d move the office upstairs,” Gladio said, truthfully. The desk and shelving that were in the small anteroom just off the living room had been relocated to his bedroom to make room for the exercise equipment to move downstairs and free up Prompto’s bedroom. “I only really used two of the machines in my fitness room, so I put ‘em downstairs in the alcove near the big window. It’s nice to have a view while I’m working out.”

“And how is Prompto enjoying his stay?” Ignis asked, an eyebrow raised.

Gladio sighed. “Shit, Iggy, can’t anything get past you, can I?”

“I sincerely doubt it,” Ignis said, busying himself with serving the food onto four plates.

::]~~~*~~~[::

“Prom!” Noctis greeted him, enthusiastically. “Man, I’m so glad you could come. This is great.”

Prompto blushed, still not quite used to being so sincerely _liked_. It made his insides squirm around like happy snakes. He sat down in a beautiful spring green chair near the sofa where Noctis was playing Zephyrledge. Ignis’s apartment wasn’t quite as opulent as Gladio’s but it was still far fancier than he’d ever be able to afford on his own. He wondered if Noctis’s place was closer in style to this or Gladio’s, or if it was on an entirely different plane of extravagance.

“Wow,” Prompto said with a little laugh. “Gladio was right. Even Ignis has ZL.”

“He doesn’t play as much as I do,” Noctis shrugged. “But he lets me keep a second character on his system so I could play both the classes I wanted to.”

_Interesting,_ Prompto thought, looking into the kitchen at Ignis. Prompto hadn’t spent enough time around the older man, but this small act of kindness suggested a fondness for Noctis that Prompto would not have expected from someone so straight laced and business-like. A frivolous purchase for the enjoyment of a _"friend"_ , and not a cheap one, either.

“Where’ve you been lately?” Noctis asked, not looking away from the battle he waged on-screen. “I’ve been to the Infernian like three times this past week and you weren’t working at all.”

“Yeah,” Prompto wondered if he should confess that he’d been fired, but decided that discussion could wait until he had lined up a new job, to avoid the embarrassment by way of ‘finding a new opportunity’ rather than termination. “I’ve been pretty sick. I’m still kind of recovering. The doctor gave me a note to take time away from work when I left the hospital.”

“You were in the hospital?” Noctis did look away at that, and the dragon he was fighting killed him instantly with a powerful spell attack. “What happened?”

“I had pneumonia,” Prompto explained, scratching the back of his neck as an inopportune cough clawed its way up his throat.

“ _Have_ ,” Gladio added, as he and Ignis joined them in the living room. “You _have_ pneumonia. You’re not out of the woods yet.”

“You knew about this?” Noctis said, turning his angry gaze on Gladio. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“Ask him,” Gladio said, tossing Prompto under the bus. He was going to pay for that, later.

“I just didn’t want to worry you,” Prompto answered. “I’m doing great, now. I promise.”

“You better be,” Noctis grumbled. “That really sucks. How’d you catch that?”

“Working too hard,” Gladio said, disapproval dripping from his mouth. “You have to help me keep him from doing that again, okay?”

“I’m on it,” Noctis agreed.

“Alright, gentlemen,” Ignis interjected, inviting them into the dining area with a gesture. “Let’s not gang up on Prompto, and enjoy dinner.”

“Great, I’m starving. Lemme save,” Noctis said, looking back at the game screen, only just now noticing his character had perished. “Aw, damn it. Now I have to go back like an hour. Ugh.”

“It’s okay, buddy,” Prompto patted him on the back as they both made their way into the dining room. “You’ll get through it in no time, now that you’ve done it once before.”

“Still sucks,” Noctis griped. Prompto refrained from laughing at the pout tugging at the corners of his lips. It was going to be a fun night.

::]~~~*~~~[::

The solstice celebration took place in the enormous conference center on the tenth floor of _Aegis’s_ main building. It was a mostly open room that took up the entire floor, barring the kitchens and restrooms, affording guests a nearly three-hundred-and-sixty degree view of the Insomnian skyline. At night, it was a spectacular, glittering view, the deep purple sky draped over the dark spires of the buildings and the main Citadel.

The decorations and food were exquisite, but could not match the beauty in the black-and-red suit across the room, chatting with Noctis over drinks.

“Prompto cleans up quite well,” Ignis commented as he approached Gladio from the kitchen. 

Gladio smiled and nodded, taking a drink from his long-stemmed glass and trying to hide the smirk of pride. “He does.”

“I trust the honeymoon period has yet to end,” Ignis’s eyebrow was raised a fraction of an inch, but Gladio knew the smug look very well. “You two may think you’re being subtle, but you’re practically undressing him with your eyes.”

“I can’t help but savor the view,” Gladio smirked. Ignis was clearly loving the teasing, but Gladio was unashamed of his feelings. “But yeah, we’re trying to keep things casual tonight, especially from my family - you know they’ll just ask him a bunch of invasive and obnoxious questions if they know we’re seeing each other.”

“You know I’ll support you,” Ignis said, serious, and seemingly from out of nowhere. “But I worry. About how quickly things have progressed, that is. Prompto seems like much more of a catch than _her_ , at least.”

“Things have been bumpy,” Gladio confessed. “But… I’m happy.”

“Here’s to remaining that way,” Ignis held his glass aloft to toast them.

Gladio returned it with good humor, returning his gaze to Prompto and Noctis chatting and laughing across the room.

“How’s our little ‘prince’?” Gladio asked. “D’you introduce him to Luna, yet?”

“I did,” Ignis nodded. “Last week, when we were going over what types of desserts to offer.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Gladio smirked. “And how is that going?”

“They’re getting along just as I’d suspected,” Ignis answered, adjusting his glasses.

“Aaaaand? How’s that jealousy coming along?” Gladio pushed, laying a firm hand on Ignis’s shoulder and squeezing.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ignis responded, brushing his hand away. “If Lunafreya and Noctis were to become a couple, I would be nothing but happy for them.”

“Iggy,” Gladio sighed.

“ _Gladiolus_ ,” Ignis turned a pointed look on him. “If you continue this path of conversation, I will make you pay.”

“I’m just sayin’,” Gladio shrugged. “Take a chance or two. I did, and I’m pretty fucking happy.”

“Hmm,” Ignis said, non-committal. 

“Ah, shit,” Gladio said, grabbing a drink from a passing waiter. “My dad’s zeroing in. I gotta go on a rescue mission.”

“I’ll join you, shall I?” Ignis said, following. “I’d love to hear you explain this to your father.”

“You know I’m not going to explain _shit_ , right?” Gladio whisper-shouted back at him as they approached. “Dad!” Gladio handed Prompto the drink, stepping in between him and his father. “Having fun?”

“Of course, Gladio,” Clarus smiled, patting his son on the arm and ruffling his hair a little. He was clearly already well into his cups. Gladio closed his eyes in exasperation, but remained calm. “You boys did such a great job, setting all this up on your own!”

“Dad, you know Ignis did most of the work,” Gladio said, nodding at his friend. “He’s the ‘boy’ you should be proud of.”

“You two had your hands in it, as well,” Ignis said, pleasantly. Gladio could see through the fake modesty and rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you’re having a good time, sir. Happy Solstice.”

“Thanks, Ignis,” Clarus said, with a pleasant chuckle. “And who is this young man? I don’t remember meeting him before. He’s a friend of yours, Noctis?”

“Yes, but actually, Gladio invited him,” Noctis answered, and Gladio cringed, his hope that the entire awkward discussion would be avoided with the simple answer that he was _Noctis’s_ friend and not Gladio’s _boyfr-_

_Whoa,_ Gladio blinked. _That came out of nowhere._

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Prompto said, holding out a hand. “Sorry to like, crash the party.”

“Nonsense, son,” Clarus said, accepting the handshake. “I love to have Gladiolus’s friends around, makes me feel young again.”

“ _Gladiolus_?” Prompto said with disbelief, eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

Noctis and Ignis snickered as Gladio pressed a hand to his face and Clarus looked between the four of them.

“S-sorry, sir,” Prompto stammered. “I- just didn’t-”

“Gladio,” Clarus blinked at his son, unimpressed. “Your loving mother gave you that name, I should think you’d have a little respect for her and introduce yourself to friends and acquaintances with it.” His intense demeanor slipped away, replaced with a playful grin. “I’m tattling.”

“Dad,” Gladio reached ineffectually to stop Clarus as he turned away from their group, shouting “Ivy!” to Gladio’s mother, standing with a group of her friends across the room.

“Sorry,” Prompto chuckled, shrugging up at Gladio with a sly smirk. “I was just surprised. Such a cute name for such a brute.”

“Hey,” Gladio huffed, accepting the playful barb with the right amount of indignation. “Now Mom is going to want to come over and meet you, too.”

“Has he met Iris, yet?” Ignis asked. “I see her near the desserts, shall I go and get her?”

“Let’s try to take this one family member at a time, okay?” Gladio laughed, putting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, carefully neutral, though it was on the opposite shoulder to where Gladio stood. It was the safe suggestion of a hug, perfectly innocent in mixed company. “The Amicitias are an overwhelming bunch if they’re all together, especially Iris.”

“I like your dad,” Prompto smiled. “He’s very friendly. Must be where you get it from.”

Noctis snorted and Ignis covered a laugh with a cough. 

“Noct, I see Luna over there. You gonna say ‘hi’ or what?” Gladio prodded, ready for the teasing to be off of himself.

“Fuck off, Gladio,” Noctis breathed while Gladio laughed. “Hey, Ignis, will you come with me for a second?” Noctis pinched the front of Ignis’s waistcoat between his thumb and forefinger, pulling him forward a bit as he drew him away from Gladio and Prompto. Gladio raised both eyebrows.

_Maybe Luna isn’t going to get a chance,_ Gladio thought, a little happy for Ignis.

“Man, Noct and Iggy would be cute together,” Prompto observed, leaning a little into Gladio’s space, letting their careful posture relax now that they were alone. “You think they’re into each other?”

“I _know_ Ignis is,” Gladio answered. “Noct is a little hard to read. He’s never really been into romance in general, even in high school.”

“I’m gonna find out,” Prompto smiled devilishly as he moved to follow Noctis and Ignis.

“Nah,” Gladio said, gripping his jacket a bit more forcefully. “You’re staying here with me. Besides, how are they gonna get together if you’re butting in?”

“Hmm, fair,” Prompto smiled up at him, leaning closer. It was just this side of obvious, but Gladio suddenly didn’t care if someone in the huge crowd _might_ see their romantic overtures. Prompto was beautiful with the slight buzz of his drink and the actual joy radiating off of him, despite the nervous undertone. Gladio hadn’t had the opportunity to see him interact with anyone other than Noctis, and very politely, Ignis. He seemed to derive a lot of happiness from being around people. Probably because he’d been so thoroughly abandoned and alone for so long. Gladio’s heart twinged, then filled with a fierce, protective emotion.

“Have I told you how good you look tonight?” Gladio purred, his hand moving from Prompto’s shoulder to the nape of his neck.

“A thousand times,” Prompto breathed. “But it’s sweet.” Prompto fingered the long ends of Gladio’s hair falling over his shoulders, the majority of it styled to one side and falling in waves rather than the usual haphazard flip of his natural style. “I love your hair like this. You look like godsdamn model in this getup. I can barely keep my hands in check.”

“Uh, I am using every last bit of willpower not to do more than this,” Gladio replied, carding fingers through the newly trimmed back of Prompto’s hair. “Those new frames look great on you, by the way.”

Prompto smiled, adjusting his glasses, a pleased blush across his cheeks. “This prescription is so much better. I didn’t realize how much worse my eyes had gotten in three years. Thank you for getting them for me.”

“My pleasure,” Gladio leaned forward, nearly going for a kiss before realizing that may not go completely unnoticed and backed off. “See? I’m not going to make it through the rest of the night if you keep looking at me like that.”

“Sorry, I’ll try to control myself,” Prompto smiled, until something behind them drew his attention and his expression turned nervous and hesitantly pleasant.

“Hello,” Ivy said, and Gladio straightened respectfully.

“Mama,” Gladio greeted her, leaning to give her a kiss on the cheek. “This is my friend, Prompto.”

“So happy to meet you,” Ivy reached out to shake his hand. “Ignis mentioned you’d be coming. I was very excited to hear that Gladio had made a new friend!”

“It’s great to meet you, too,” Prompto smiled, looking up at Gladio just in time to see his embarrassment over his mother’s cheerful infantilizing. “Wow, Gladio got his eyes from you, huh? Pretty.”

Gladio’s face flushed for the first time since he was fifteen. A comment like that was sure to let onto their relationship to his mother, if their semi-canoodling hadn’t already.

“Oh, my goodness, you little charmer,” Ivy swooned, a hand to her flushed cheek as she swatted Prompto’s chest. “Keep this one around, Gladio _lus_.” Her pointed, teasing look as she used his full name earned her an eye-roll from him and a laugh from Prompto.

“It was really nice of him to invite me,” Prompto said to her, his nervous energy now gone. “ _Gladiolus_ is a very generous person. You raised a great man.”

“Oh, I like this one.” She said to Gladio, firmly tugging the lapel of his jacket. “I expect to see you around more often, young man,” Ivy told Prompto, commandingly. She turned her attention back to Gladio with a smile. “I have to find Cor- Gladio, have you seen him?”

“Over near the bar, last I saw,” Gladio indicated with a thumb. “He was chatting with Nyx. Probably all shop talk.”

“I’ll get him to cut it out,” Ivy insisted. “Those boys need to learn to keep it in the boardroom. See you again, Prompto.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Prompto waved as she trotted away.

“Ganging up on me with my own mother, huh?” Gladio glared down at him with a smile on his lips.

“Your full name is lovely,” Prompto said, shrugging. “I thought I’d get in good with your _mama_.”

“Gods,” Gladio shook his head. “Maybe this was a mistake. I can’t believe you’re taking their side.”

“Hey, Dorkiolus,” Iris said, punching Gladio on the arm as she crept up behind him. “Mom said I should come over and meet your boyfriend.”

_It had **definitely** been a mistake to subject Prompto to these people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one when a lil bit off the rails because it wasn't part of my outline, but like I said, I needed some sweetness before we jump into one last bout of DRAMA before the HEA.


	19. for the worse and not for the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto just can't let go of his fears.

Two weeks after the solstice party, the shine had come off the apple, a little bit. For Prompto, at least. Gladio had to return to work after the week-long holiday break and Prompto was now trapped in the apartment during the day while he was away. Gladio insisted that Prompto still needed to recuperate at home and not be out in the cold, so he refused to give him a key to lock up behind himself until he got the all-clear from his second follow up visit to the doctor.

There was a lot to do at Gladio’s place, so he wasn’t bored, but that _wasn’t the point_. Prompto felt like he was being caged, and while it was gilded, it still rankled at his pride and sense of liberty.

At the same time, he felt like he couldn’t complain about it. He was sitting in a warm, beautiful, fully stocked apartment with a brand new laptop, new glasses, his own living space in which to do whatever he wanted, and a new character in Zephyrledge on Gladio’s console. He could eat whatever food he wanted, and Gladio would have the kitchen restocked every Friday afternoon, via a scheduled delivery service.

And every single night, sometimes more than twice, Gladio brought him to ecstasy with his hands, mouth and manhood. That part hadn’t lost it’s luster. Not even a _little_.

So the going out of the apartment was a _minor_ complaint.

It didn’t really bother him until a few days before his doctor’s visit when he was lazing on the sofa and browsing a recruiting site for a new job. Gladio saw him release a small cough, and stopped what he was doing in the kitchen to take the phone out of Prompto’s hand, glance at it and set it on the coffee table just out of his reach from deep within the embrace of the couch.

“Don’t worry about that, yet,” Gladio said, hands on his hips, his stance meaning business. “We don’t need the extra income, and you’re not even cleared to go back to work yet.”

Prompto sat up, irritated with Gladio’s domineering attitude. How did this man, who was so kind and generous, have such an ability to get under Prompto’s skin? “It’s not about the extra income,” Prompto said, frustrated. “Well, no, it is. I’m not going to freeload.”

Gladio scoffed. “Here we go again.”

“Yeah, here we go,” Prompto said, a bit closer to shouting than he’d been in a while. “Because you don’t seem to want to listen to me.”

“I’m listening.”

“I want _some_ independence,” Prompto explained for what he felt was the twentieth time. “I like having something to do all day. Especially when you’re not home. I don’t want to wait around like some trophy husband.”

“I don’t _want_ you to do that,” Gladio replied, throwing his hands up. “I just want to make sure you’re completely well before you figure out what’s next. It doesn’t have to be a job, you know.”

“What else would I do?” Prompto asked, incredulous.

Gladio grabbed a booklet out of a drawer in the console table near the coat closet. “This,” He said, tossing it at Prompto.

It was an informational pamphlet for a rather prestigious art college. Prompto looked down at it like it was written in Old Graelean. Gladio had been thinking about his future, too? Now he just felt like an asshole.

“You don’t need to make money,” Gladio said, and that statement felt like a caress against the grain. He’d never lived without _needing_ to make money before. It just didn’t compute. “You can focus on what will make you happy. And maybe money will come later, as an added bonus.”

Prompto’s eyes were burning with unshed tears of equal parts gratitude and frustration. It was kind of Gladio to think of his future, but there was still that _rich boy_ attitude of “oh just _go_ to a really expensive school for four years”, as if that was even possible for someone of Prompto’s means (none) and past grades (passing, but definitely not exemplary). He blinked the moisture away.

“I wish that was possible,” Prompto said, as evenly as he could. “But you realize you need _money_ or _scholarships_ to go to college, right?”

“What is it going to take to get you to rely on me?” Gladio shoved an angry hand through his hair. “Do you think I went and researched which colleges to look into with no plan of how you’d get in? Obviously I want to make this work for you.”

“How much more in debt to you _do you want me to be_?” Prompto shouted at him, standing, letting the booklet fall from his lap and onto the floor with a harsh slap. “Even if I somehow manage to figure out a career, I’ll never make enough to pay you back.”

“This isn’t about paying me back,” Gladio paced around the room, seemingly unable to stay still as he argued. “I don’t want any fucking money from you. I want you to have these things because I _want you to have them_ , not for some reward or repayment. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Prompto’s head snapped back, stung. “Fuck this,” He muttered, pushing his phone into his pocket and making his way to the door for his coat.

“Running away again?” Gladio said, snarkily. “Is that your only move?”

“I’m sick of being kept here like a prisoner,” Prompto shot back. “I am allowed to leave if I want.”

“I just can’t believe you’re _pissed_ at me for wanting to give you a better life,” Gladio followed him, the anger radiating off him like a furnace.

“It’s not up to you to give me one,” Prompto returned, shoving his feet into his boots. “I have _some_ pride, you know.”

“What good is that _bullshit_?” Gladio breathed, his ire seeming to ebb into desperation. “Please don’t go out there and freeze to death. I’ll do anything to get you to stay.” Prompto didn’t look at Gladio as he fussed with the laces that were tangled and preventing him from getting his other boot on. “What if my money _was_ your money? Or, at least, _half of it_.”

Prompto dropped the laces, staring at the tile flooring as the weight of Gladio’s suggestion washed over him. He slowly looked up, Gladio’s anxious expression a raw scrape against his heart. 

“Are you nuts?” He said, bewildered. “We’ve known each other for two months. Three weeks of that was no-contact.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Gladio backed away. “I just- I saw the _Firaga_ app was still on your phone, and I didn’t want you to-”

“To what?” Prompto jammed his foot into the shoe, laces be damned. “To whore myself out anymore? To just be yours, _your_ property? So you’re _proposing_?”

“It’s not like that,” Gladio said, his brows drawing in anger. “You really think I want you to be my kept man?”

“Maybe,” Prompto threw his hands up and let them fall against his thighs with a slap. “The second I said I’d stay, you did nothing but throw money around, getting all this stuff to keep me.”

“I wanted you to be comfortable-”

“Wouldn’t let me have a key so I could leave the apartment-”

“I was afraid you’d start overworking yourself if you were allowed-”

“If I was _allowed_ what?” Prompto stared, absolutely enraged. “To walk free? You really think I can’t take care of myself at all, don’t you?”

“No,” Gladio retorted, slamming the side of his fist against the wall. “I don’t think you can. Because I saw what you looked like that day in the hospital and I _fucking lost it_. I lost my ability to _not give a shit_. And when I tried to let you go, to take care of yourself, once you’d gotten released, I lost the _trust_ that you wouldn’t just kill yourself out of stupid fucking pride.”

Prompto was trembling, full of indignant rage and shame, because Gladio was at least a little bit right. He was well on his way to death when he made all of those stupid decisions. But at this moment, the point was proven; he couldn’t rely on Gladio, because Gladio didn’t trust him.

Prompto turned and wrenched the door open.

“Please, don’t go,” Gladio begged, a shakiness to his voice. “I love you.”

Prompto ran, the shot through his heart openly bleeding as he slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're idiots. ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)


	20. you can't hear yourself think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio finally asks for help.

Gladio glanced at the clock for the fifth time that minute, the display reading 3:25 a.m. He’d been laying in their bed, on top of the covers, since 1:30 a.m., all of his anger and fear depleted and morphing into aching exhaustion, but sleep refused to claim him. He had hoped that a few hours away would cool Prompto’s temper, but he hadn’t returned. Now he was just laying there, planning his attack for the moment the sun had arisen and he could politely beg Noctis and Ignis for help in finding Prompto.

Once 6 a.m. arrived, he group-texted his best friends in the world, his metaphorical tail between his legs.

**Gladio:** Sorry for the early hour, guys, but I really need your help. I fucked up, bad.  
**Nawkt:** u sure did waking me at this ungodly hour  
**IgEgoLibido:** What is it, Gladio? I can be there in ten minutes, I was about to head over to the Central Avenue location for a staff meeting, but I can postpone it.  
**Gladio:** Prompto took off, Iggy. We had a huge fight and he hasn’t come home since he left last night at 6:30.  
**IgEgoLibido:** Perhaps he is staying with a friend?  
**Gladio** : He doesn’t have any other friends beside us.  
**Nawkt:** hasn’t come home? he’s been living with u?  
**Nawkt:** wait iggy why aren’t you more shocked?  
**IgEgoLibido:** I’ve known for some time, Noct.  
**Nawkt:** why am i always the last one to know everything  
**Nawkt:** its bullshit  
**Gladio:** Prompto didn’t want to tell you because he thought you’d disapprove.  
**Nawkt:** well i sure do now  
**IgEgoLibido:** Noct, perhaps you could search some of the locations where you know he would be from your time together? Gladio and I will search his previous workplaces.  
**Nawkt:** k lemme just call my dad and tell him we won’t be in due to a friend emergency  
**Gladio:** Try not to get him involved, please. Maybe be a bit more vague, so my dad doesn’t find out anything.  
**Nawkt:** relax i’m gonna tell them it’s ignis related and dad’ll understand  
**IgEgoLibido:** Please relate any details of the lies you’ll be telling your father so that I can convincingly go along with the ruse, Noctis. *eyeroll emoji*  
**Nawkt:** oh we’re in the shit now, iggy’s using emojis  
**Gladio:** Focus, please. I’m extremely worried.  
**Nawkt:** but why? he’s a big boy.  
**Gladio:** Please just trust me when I tell you I have reason to be. If Prompto wants to explain why later, that’s up to him.  
**Nawkt:** holy six this is real isn’t it  
**Nawkt:** you’re like, in love  
**Gladio:** Please just take me seriously.  
**IgEgoLibido:** I’m heading your way in my car, be in the lobby so that I don’t need to park.  
**Gladio:** I’ll be down in a second.

::]~~~*~~~[::

“So,” Ignis began, as Gladio jiggled his leg with nervous energy as they made their way to the Infernian to see if Prompto had turned up there to grab the last paycheck he hadn’t gone back for. “You won’t tell Noctis why you’re so worried, but you will tell me, right?”

“I guess you guys aren’t close enough for him to need to keep secrets from you,” Gladio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And I really fucking need to spill _my_ guts.”

Ignis remained silent in encouragement.

“Prompto got evicted from his apartment in the middle of November,” Gladio began, skipping the less-than-savory events that brought them together in the first place. “He was living on the street for like three, almost four weeks until he was hospitalized for the pneumonia. They called me from the hospital to deal with him.”

“Why would they call you?” Ignis asked, watching the road carefully as he switched lanes.

“I was the only contact in his phone that answered,” Gladio explained, still saddened by the fact. “His parents fucking abandoned him, Ignis. At thirteen. He was working three jobs to try to pay the back rent that was owed when they stopped paying. Because he’d turned eighteen.”

Ignis didn’t respond immediately, but his grip on the steering wheel visibly tightened. “That is… very difficult to hear. I can see, now, why you’ve been so over-protective.”

“ _You_ think _I’ve_ been overprotective?” Gladio turned his head toward Ignis with a slow, disbelieving pace. “Fuck, he was right.”

“Is this what you quarreled about?” Ignis asked, turning down the long street that would take them to the cafe.

“Well,” Gladio hedged. “Among other things.” He was less than excited to explain just how much of a jackass he’d been the night before.

“I’m listening,” Ignis prodded.

“I told him I didn’t want him to look for a job, yet,” Gladio began. “That he could take things easy, for once. You know? The guy’s been… doing some really difficult shit for the past three years, trying to feed and house himself. He needs to rest, to get healthy.” Gladio picked at his fingernails, knowing he was going to come off as the bad guy. He _was_ the bad guy. “I told him I would pay for him to go to school, but he- ugh, he’s so stubborn.”

“He didn’t want a hand-out,” Ignis guessed. “He wanted to return to working hard for what he deserved.”

“He deserves more than even _I_ can possibly afford,” Gladio said, stubborn. “But yeah. He said he didn’t like being my kept man. And then I…”

“Continue,” Ignis said, when Gladio couldn’t bring himself to relate the rest.

“I kinda,” Gladio swallowed. “I told him half my money could be _his_.”

Ignis blinked, concentrating on driving for a few moments, and Gladio could feel the tirade building behind his perfect teeth, and braced himself for it.

“You’ve certainly inherited your father’s impulsivity,” Ignis sighed. “I can only assume Prompto called you insane and stormed out.”

“Good guess,” Gladio mumbled, a little thankful that he didn’t get another barrage of angry shouting from another of his best friends. “I really hoped he’d just cool down and come home. But he’s willful as hell.”

“That explains the attraction,” Ignis smiled. “Honestly, I thought he might be too nice for you, but if he can stand toe-to-toe with you in an argument and win, I have to hand it to him.”

“Great,” Gladio rolled his eyes. “You’re on his side.”

“No,” Ignis shook his head. “Definitely not. He made a rash decision that he already made once, and it bit him in the ass before. He most certainly needs looking after.”

“So I wasn’t wrong?”

“Of course you were wrong,” Ignis looked away from the road to scowl at him. He returned his eyes to the traffic ahead. “Sharing a brain cell…” He muttered under his breath.

“I just need to find him,” Gladio breathed, exhausted and full of shaky fear. “I can’t stop seeing him in that hospital bed. It was terrifying, Ignis.”

“We’ll find him, Gladio.”

::]~~~*~~~[::

The manager at the Infernian confirmed that Prompto had shown up late the evening before, right at closing time, to procure his missing paycheck. He then asked them politely to _piss off_ (not in those words, but in implication.)

Gladio led Ignis to the alley he’d found him in, explaining that terrible situation, but there was no sign of him anywhere around.

They returned to the car and drove down the street to the gym Gladio had followed him to, but the receptionist said they hadn’t seen him in weeks, even though before that he’d been “such a dedicated fitness junkie”. They had his bag of clothes behind the desk, and Gladio took it with them.

It was a tiny relief. If Prompto planned to leave forever, surely he would have sought out the bag of his clothing he’d stashed away.

Just as Gladio had run out of places to search, he received a text from Noctis that he’d found Prompto at an arcade they frequented, and sent along a sleeplessmaps link. Gladio raced to the car and silently begged Ignis to light a fire under it, worried that Noctis wouldn’t be able to keep him there in time for them to show up

_Please wait Prom,_ Gladio silently begged. _Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! :D


	21. until we find ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some more tags because of the Argentums, what they did to him began to feature much more heavily and it's definitely child abuse. There's reflection by Prompto in this chapter that deals with his mental issues caused by them.

Prompto watched two boys, probably around fifteen or sixteen, playing a round of Gun About and shoving each other playfully, and he smiled with envy. He wished that, at their age, he could have met Noctis, and maybe just lived a normal childhood. Maybe then, he would be able to drop his stupid pride and return to Gladio and apologize. He knew that all Gladio cared about was his safety, and that the issues between them weren’t insurmountable, but it felt a little like defeat to admit he needed help. He’d never admitted it before. It was difficult to know how.

It was a surprise when Noctis slipped into the seat next to him at the high-top with a sympathetic smile.

“Hey, dude,” Noctis handed him a warm drink, sliding it over the surface of the sticky table. “Want to go for a round after they’re done?”

Prompto laughed into the steam pouring out of the hole in the lid of his cup, taking a tentative sip of the delicious hot chocolate, burning his tongue only slightly. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Noctis got up to put a quarter along the edge of the screen to save their place and returned, rhythmically scuffing the toe of his shoe against the wildly patterned, glow-in-the-dark carpeting as he seemed to search for something to say.

“Gladio sent you to find me,” Prompto said, not making it a question.

“Yep,” Noctis answered, supporting his head with a hand on his chin. “He’s really, really worried. And Gladio never asks for help, so Ignis and I knew he was serious.”

Prompto felt a wave of guilt, but a drop of relief that they suffered from the same stubborn nonsense. It was probably why they had butted heads so hard; neither willing to back down from their principles. Except, in _his_ case, they were mostly selfish. Gladio was fighting to keep Prompto from hurting himself. Prompto was fighting against… Gladio’s concern for him.

He felt even worse than before.

“Why did you think you couldn’t trust me?” Noctis asked, and it was another arrow to the chest. “Gladio didn’t say much, just that you were living with him and if you wanted to explain more, you would.” Noctis reached for Prompto’s hand, drawing it away from the warm drink, and held it gently. “Will you?”

Prompto sighed, a lump in his throat. If there was anyone else in the world he could trust, it would be Noctis, but he also didn’t want Noctis to run away from him, disgusted by him. With a deep breath, Prompto relayed the tribulations of the last few years, skirting around the sex work stuff, because they were in public, and maybe they would delve into that if Noctis could handle the rest of it, first. Noctis looked equal parts horrified and furious, and when Prompto was done, Noct got up from his seat and grabbed Prompto in a tight, overwhelming hug.

“I think I’m really messed up,” Prompto said against Noctis’s shoulder. It was a thought he’d had often, especially once his parents had left. There had to be a reason that they didn’t want him. He wasn’t even theirs to begin with. He was cast away by his biological parents the minute he was born, which the Argentums made clear several times during his youth. How much he had put them out, taking him in. How they would have done things different if he was going to be so difficult. So he lived the rest of his life remembering that any one little thing could be a reason for someone to dump him and never look back.

“No, man,” Noctis said, pulling back to look Prompto in the eyes. “ _They’re_ messed up. Seriously.” Noctis wiped at his eyes, and Prompto felt terrible for causing it. “They shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Prompto wanted to agree, but years of conditioning had rendered him physically unable.

“If you needed help, why didn’t you ask me?” Noctis pleaded.

“Man,” Prompto sighed. “For the same reason as with Gladio? I like you, Noct. Maybe not the same way, but, like, a lot. I knew you’d be a really great friend. But I also knew that we couldn’t make a friendship based on my desperation. I’d rather die than be a burden to anyone else.”

Noctis scowled. “Screw that,” He spat. “Man, I want to fly to Accordo and punch both of your parents in the face for making you believe that bullshit. A burden? I hate them.”

“Yeah,” Prompto nodded, sadly. “Me too.” It was the first time he’d admitted it. There was a gentle hand on his back, and he turned to find Ignis, holding out a hand to him. Just behind him stood Gladio in the doorway, seemingly staying back in case he wasn’t welcome.

“Will you try to trust that we don’t see you that way?” Ignis asked, still holding out his hand.

Prompto nodded, taking it, and followed Ignis and Gladio out to the car parked on the street a block away. They made their way back uptown to the apartment, Prompto pressing an arm behind himself in the passenger’s seat, reaching for Gladio’s hand behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the warm, broad palm pressed against his, fingers firmly gripping his wrist.

::]~~~*~~~[::

“Take care,” Ignis said as he and Noctis walked out the door, once they were confident that Prompto was safely bundled up, had taken his medication, and was fed no less than three courses by Ignis. “We’ll stop by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Goodnight, guys,” Gladio said, as he pulled the two of them into an awkward group hug. It wasn’t something he did often, but if there was any time to show his friends how much he cared, it was now.

Once he’d seen them off, he dimmed the lights and put out the fireplace, preparing for bed. It had gotten quite late after they had eaten such an extravagant dinner, and Gladio was more than simply exhausted from having not slept a wink the night previous. Prompto didn’t look like he’d fared much better.

“Bed?” Gladio asked, nodding toward the stairs. It was the first moment they’d been alone since returning, but he was far too tired to be awkward. “Need help up there?”

“I’ve got it,” Prompto said, throwing the blanket off him and rising from the couch, confidently. Gladio began his ascent, but Prompto tugged on his sweater, stopping him in his tracks. Gladio turned, finding Prompto’s face obscured by his hair, a little tremor in his limbs.

“I’m sorry,” He said in a small voice. Gladio pulled him into an embrace, tried not to crush him with the force of his need to hold him, and apologized, too.

“I meant it,” Gladio said, heart pumping and hands sweating. “I love you. I don’t want to own you. Please stay.”

Prompto nodded against him, clutching at the billowing sweater like a lifeline. “I want to.” Gladio tried not to feel hurt that he didn’t return his feelings. It stung, but not as badly as when Prompto had walked out the door. With what Prompto had gone through in his life, Gladio doubted anyone had actually ever said it to him before, and that thought pained Gladio worse than the words that weren’t said. Hopefully, they would get there with time and trust.

Gladio stooped to pick Prompto up, and the smaller man did not resist, slipping both arms over Gladio’s shoulders and holding on tight until they reached Gladio’s bed, where they laid together and slept deeply until far too late into the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is an epilogue of sorts, so hopefully you all will stick around to see how things turn out for these crazy kids.
> 
> p.s. I couldn't resist leaving a Persona 5 reference in here because it's the next fandom I want to write for when I've done another play through ;)


	22. love is even stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later.

Prompto heard the front door open from the kitchen as he drained the pasta he was making, the long front of his hair pinned roughly away from his face while he worked. He returned the noodles to the pot, his glasses fogging up in the steam, as shoes were kicked off in the hallway. He added the sauce, stirring wildly as he sprinkled parmesan cheese into the mix, waiting for Gladio to hang up his winter coat in the closet.

“You would not believe the day I’ve had,” Gladio said, exhaling deeply as he stepped into the dining room and planted his briefcase on the table, shucking out of his suit coat. “Yes, yes, Mochi, I see you, hello,” He said to the raucously meowing cat at his feet. Mochi, a beautiful ragdoll cat with soft grey fur and yellow-green eyes, was Gladio’s _baby_ , and she greeted him every night when he arrived home from work as if he’d been gone for years and not hours.

“What happened, babe?” Prompto asked as he portioned out two bowls full of the concoction, placing them on top of the plate of roasted vegetables and breadsticks, and brought them to the table.

“Regis called me into his office,” Gladio answered, pulling Prompto into his arms just as he set both plates down, planting rough kisses on his jaw and neck before brushing their lips together and diving in for a long overdue expression of passion. Prompto pulled away, reluctantly, smiling as he tugged Gladio’s hair free of the elaborate braid he had taken to wearing at work recently, fingers carding through the generous waves.

“And?” Prompto urged, hands on Gladio’s firm shoulders as he guided him to his seat at the table.

“He was really pleased with my work this past month,” Gladio bragged. “So he gave me a raise and a bit of a promotion. I’m leading a new team starting next month. I’ll basically be on the same level as Noct.”

“Didn’t I _tell_ you?” Prompto hummed, proud, as he bit into his breadstick, muffling his words as he continued, “A little hard work and effort, and you’re impressing everyone.”

“Are you saying I didn’t work hard until you came around?” Gladio raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Babe,” Prompto pointed a look at him. “I know for a fact that you and Noct were goofing off in the middle of the day all of the time.”

“Fine,” Gladio said, digging into his meal. “I suppose you can share some of the credit for whipping me into shape.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said, pleased, around a mouth full of noodles. “And congratulations. I always believed in you.”

“Mmm,” Gladio grunted as he got up to get them some drinks.

“I have an online class in about twenty minutes, lasting forty-five,” Prompto told him over his shoulder as Mochi begged for some table food, which Prompto did not give to her. It was why Gladio was her favorite. “Then I’m free for the night. But tomorrow evening, Ignis needs to meet about the menus, so I can’t make dinner.”

“S’okay,” Gladio said as he poured some wine. “I’ll just grab a date with Noct. He asked about this weekend.”

“Shit,” Prompto slapped a hand on the table, startling Mochi away. “I forgot we made plans. I’ll have to rearrange some stuff.”

“Should we just reschedule?” Gladio brought over the glasses, draining half of his in one sip.

“Um, no,” Prompto said. “I reschedule _other people_ , not Noct. Plus, I need a breather. This semester is getting crazy as it winds down. I can’t wait for winter break.”

“Me either,” Gladio sighed. “I finally get a week off, at the same time you do.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Prompto hummed, pleased. “And I have some _plans_.” He brought his empty plate and bowl to the sink, rinsing quickly before dumping them next to the sink.

“See you in forty-five,” Prompto said as he kissed Gladio’s cheek. “Maybe more like an hour, considering I’ll probably have to talk someone through getting their connection set properly.”

“Have fun,” Gladio called after him as he bounded up the stairs to his office.

::]~~~*~~~[::

The small box was burning a hole in the pocket of every pair of pants he owned, but he just couldn’t find the perfect time to do anything about it. They had both been so busy the past couple of months, once Prompto had begun his first semester at the Insomnian Academy of Modern Art. He’d also been working with Ignis on the online presence of his restaurants, helping with photographing the food as well as designing and maintaining the website.

It seemed that Prompto simply could not give up working his ass off, but at least now they were pursuits that made him happy. He also had a stable roof over his head and plenty of food, so he wasn’t working to survive. Gladio knew that during solstice, he was going to have to take Prompto somewhere to _relax_ , otherwise he would fill their time to bursting.

Mochi hopped onto Gladio’s lap at the dinner table, which was strictly not allowed if Prompto was in the room, but Gladio was soft and let her nuzzle him, even if it was against the rules. They’d adopted her six months ago when she was a tiny kitten, and she was just beginning to really grow into her full size. He scritched her chin and the rumble of her purring weighed heavily on his eyelids, until he dropped off to sleep right where he sat.

Gladio didn’t know how long he had dozed, but he was awoken when Mochi leapt from his lap with a claw catching his thigh through his slacks, and he bit back a shout of frustration at the pain. Prompto had descended the stairs, no doubt the reason Mochi had fled, knowing she would get a lecture for being too near the table.

Gladio rubbed his eyes and stood, clearing up his dishes from the dining area.

“Did you fall asleep at the table?” Prompto came up behind him and began to scratch soft fingers down his back as he filled the sink with soapy water. “I thought for sure I’d find you in the bedroom once I got done with class.”

“Yeah, I kinda passed out,” Gladio nodded, washing his plate before moving onto the cookware that Prompto had left next to the sink. He liked to do the clean-up, rather than use the dishwasher, since most nights Prompto was the chef. It felt like a nice balance, and it helped him to feel like he wasn’t forcing Prompto into a domestic role he hadn’t signed up for.

“Do you think that nap gave you a second wind?” Prompto asked, mischief clear in his tone as his dexterous fingers slipped into the pockets of Gladio’s pants, seeking out the outline of his manhood below the fabric. Gladio was still on the other side of drowsy and didn’t register the imminent danger until Prompto’s hand knocked into the box at his thigh.

“Wait-” Gladio tried to turn, his arms soapy and far too slow as Prompto withdrew the small velvet clamshell and stared at it with wide, blinking, beautiful eyes. Gladio watched with mild horror as he opened it and found the simple silver band, with three small diamonds flush with the surface of the ring.

Prompto stared at it for a moment, and Gladio felt like if he moved, everything would go wrong, so he stood stock still with his hands dripping all over the hardwood beneath them.

Prompto finally looked away from the ring, to Gladio’s face, not a word on his lips.

Gladio finally wiped his hands on his slacks, grabbed the box and got down on _both_ knees, grabbing both of Prompto’s hands. He kissed the knuckles, faintly chuckling at the situation, how he had agonized over this moment, only to have it snatched away by too little sleep and long work hours.

“Prompto,” Gladio began, and he didn’t get much farther than that when Prompto kneeled and crushed their mouths together, pulling back only to nod a few times, vigorously, before kissing him again.

Prompto pulled away with a dazed smile that slipped into a silly grin. “It’s a good thing you proposed, because I’m pregnant.”

“Ha, ha,” Gladio rolled his eyes. “Not for lack of trying.”

“Shall we _try_ some more? Right now?” Prompto laughed, guiding them both up to stand, mindful of the now slippery floor.

“I can’t believe I want to marry you,” Gladio huffed, pulling on Prompto’s left hand to slip the ring over his finger. “Your sense of humor is atrocious.”

“I don’t think it’s my sense of humor that attracted you,” Prompto grinned as he admired the perfect fit of the ring. “Are we going to get one for you?” He asked, hope in his eyes.

“It’s upstairs,” Gladio shrugged, tugging Prompto by the front of his shirt.

“Perfect,” Prompto said, letting himself be pulled along. “Just where I wanted to take you.”

“Yes, please, _take me_ ,” Gladio agreed, Prompto groaning behind him as they ascended to their bedroom.

::]~~~*~~~[::

As much as Prompto wanted Gladio’s finger to match his own, he had become rather distracted by Gladio’s mouth and was willing to be patient about the ring for now. Taking off Gladio’s work clothes was always a treat, because there were so many layers to contend with, and he had such an authoritative look that it was hard for Prompto not to submit to any suggestions Gladio might make while wearing them.

Gladio yanked on his necktie, loosening it and whipping it over his head and Prompto nearly swooned. Instead, he set to work unbuttoning the dusty lavender shirt while Gladio unfastened Prompto’s belt.

Once Prompto had reached the final button, he glanced down, biting his lip as the shape of Gladio’s member bulged against the perfectly pressed dress pants. 

_Gladio had a specific request,_ He told himself, trying not to focus too much on how much he wanted it inside him. _He’s getting what **he** wants tonight, Prompto._ He tried to look on the bright side, and remember that when he topped, he was able to watch Gladio’s impressive moment of completion.

Fingers slipped past Prompto’s pants, gripping his ass as his hips were drawn forward. Gladio spread his legs to allow Prompto’s thighs to cradle his manhood while Prompto pushed the shirt off of Gladio’s shoulders. Gladio was forced to let go for a moment, dropping the shirt to the ground, but resumed his exploration as soon as it was crumpled below them.

“As much as I love these undershirts,” Prompto said, tugging the tank top out of Gladio’s pants and up over his pecs to taste his nipples, “They really get in the way when I want to just tear everything off of you.”

“Life is hard,” Gladio huffed as he threw his head back, Prompto’s mouth and hands busy on his chest as they rutted against each other. After a few moments of laving his tongue across Gladio’s firm chest, Prompto reached up, tugging his hair, to urge Gladio back down to his mouth.

Prompto fumbled a bit with Gladio’s belt while they kissed, but with a bit of trial and error he finally freed the buckle and was able to release the button and fly holding him back from reaching inside to palm Gladio’s shape through his underwear. Prompto groaned, mouth filling with saliva as he traced the length to the head, the warm, hard flesh pulsing with Gladio’s heartbeat, even through the fabric.

“You’re sure you want me to-”

“Hey,” Gladio said, nipping at his lips with gentle teeth. “You started this. Don’t be mad that I like it.”

“Okay, okay,” Prompto smiled, pushing down the trousers as he returned to mouthing at Gladio’s lips while Gladio took care of _his_ bottoms.

Prompto kneeled, pushing his hand into the fly of Gladio’s underwear to pull him out. He relaxed his jaw, letting all of his spit pool in his mouth before taking the length in both hands and working his lips over the smooth tip. If he just let his jaw drop, he could fit a lot more of Gladio into his mouth, and work his tongue around the head while he used his hands on the rest. The pull of his skin over the hard length made Prompto’s cock twitch against his leg, and spurred on the suction and pace he had set, until he was almost choking on the girth he was shoving into his mouth with abandon.

A small spurt of salt hit the back of his tongue, and he swallowed, a harsh cry erupting from Gladio as he did it.

“Babe, babe-” Gladio urged him off of his dick. “Fuck, you’re too good at that. Get up here.”

Prompto licked his lips and smirked, smoothing his hands up Gladio’s thighs as he stood and grabbed his hips.

“Get those off and get on the bed,” Prompto told him, indicating both the underwear, and the tank top that was pushed up to his armpits. “I’m grabbing the lube.”

Prompto yanked off his tee as he rounded the bed to the nightstand, pulling out both the bottle he had mentioned, as well as a toy he had purchased recently and had yet to use. He was saving it for their aforementioned week off, but tonight was a special occasion.

Gladio was slowly teasing his own tip when Prompto joined him on the bed, and Prompto honestly thought he could watch that for a bit longer, but he also was getting quite hard, almost painfully so.

“I got us something,” Prompto said, holding up the toy. It was a soft, clear silicone tube with numerous ridges and two different colored rings inside. “I bought it for me, mostly, but let’s break it in on you. You might actually _break it_ , but we can get another one if we need to.”

Gladio took it when Prompto offered it, but looked dubiously at its jiggly shape, pushing a finger into the hole, feeling around the topography inside. “I’m not actually sure I can get myself in this.”

“Here,” Prompto held out the bottle of lube, squirting some into Gladio’s hand when he held it out. “Slick yourself up, and maybe the toy a little, and I’ll get to work down here.”

Prompto urged Gladio’s thighs open, nuzzling at his shaft and balls as he teased open Gladio’s cheeks, scraping his teeth lightly over his soft flesh, and finally mouthing the pucker of his opening. He heard the wet suction of Gladio pushing the toy down onto his cock and a harsh, breathy gasp from above. He smiled against the rapidly relaxing ring of muscle as he pushed his tongue inside.

“Okay,” Gladio breathed, “You’re a genius. Holy fuck, I’m gonna have to go slow or it’s gonna be all over. I can’t even get this thing all the way down and I’m like, seeing fucking stars. Are you almost done down there?

“I just started! But I don’t think it’s going to take much more to work you open,” Prompto told him, slicking his fingers and teasing two of them around the hole. “You loosened up as soon as you pushed into that thing.”

“Then hurry up already,” Gladio moaned, deep and rough as Prompto pushed his fingers inside, curling them to brush against his prostate as gently as he could, just to tease. Once he could get three inside and Gladio’s hips began to buck, Prompto pressed a kiss to Gladio’s inner thigh and moved up the bed, watching him slowly push the clear silicone up and down his massive cock.

He was jealous of the toy, but he wasn’t going to tell Gladio that. Instead, he slicked himself up and settled his legs under Gladio’s, lining himself up to the wet, pink pucker.

“Prom, come on,” Gladio panted, back arched off the bed as he worked himself. “I really want your cock.”

“You got it, baby,” Prompto said, easing himself inside, slow and steady. Gladio was ready, but he also did this far less often than Prompto, so taking it easy was essential. Prompto shifted once he’d slid home, adjusting their legs and leaning back a little so he could watch Gladio’s work while he thrust.

Gladio was very, very noisy when he was taking it, and that was one more concession Prompto had to give to penetrating him. The moment Prompto began to thrust in earnest, Gladio’s cries became more and more desperate, and his pace with the toy more urgent. Prompto tried to match it, but worried he’d come far too quickly, the squeezing, hot sensation something _he_ was unused to, but it didn’t seem to matter.

“Prom,” Gladio grunted, “Holy fuck, I’m going to- Oh gods-”

What followed was a hoarse shout of ecstasy and Gladio filled the toy with an impressive amount of his come. Prompto groaned, Gladio’s ass tightening around him, and the imagery of Gladio’s orgasm crashing over him while Gladio still moved the toy up and down his slowly softening cock, and he was tipping, closer and closer and-

“Fuck--!” Prompto thrust forward one last time, pushing himself as deep as possible, Gladio’s fist trapped between their stomachs, the silicon toy pushing into Prompto’s rib cage as he twitched a few more times before sagging boneless on top of Gladio.

“Ah, babe,” Gladio hissed, rolling them onto their sides and working the toy off his too-sensitive dick. “Bit of a downside at the end but _shit_ that was great. Good job.”

“Yayyyy,” Prompto celebrated, weakly. “Probably gotta get a second one, though, now that you’ve stretched it out.”

“Still seems pretty sturdy,” Gladio chuckled, then leaned over to kiss him, deeply. “Hey, I got us two rings, and you did too,” He said, holding the toy up and poking at the different colors inside, the toy jiggling slightly. “We really were meant to be.”

Prompto just laughed, weary and wrung-out, curling closer to Gladio and running ticklish fingers over his stomach. He pressed his face into the juncture of Gladio’s neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent and mouthing kisses over his collarbone as he dragged his nose across soft skin.

“I love you so much,” Prompto sighed, tightening his arms around Gladio’s ribs, and he felt Gladio’s lips press against his hair and huge arms envelop him. Their legs tangled, and, despite the mess, they curled as close as possible.

“I love you, too,” Gladio breathed, smoothing a hand over his back.

A year had passed since the first time they had met, but it seemed like a lifetime ago to both of them. A dingy motel room had become a shared apartment, shared friendships, shared life. There were new challenges, of course, but they knew they would be able to face them, together, and both felt the worst of their years far, far behind them as they slowly slipped into sleep, until Mochi scratched and yowled at the door to be let in with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending was happy enough to make up for all the angst! I originally wasn't going to have Gladio actually ask Prompto to marry him, it was going to be left hanging, but I though, nah, fuck it.
> 
> I plan to go back over the fic and fix any errors I find, and possibly add some art, too. I have sketches of what they look like at the solstice banquet and some other random ones that might be fun to add in. If I end up doing that I will update with another "chapter" to alert anyone who might want to see the changes. Or you could follow me on twitter and get updates there!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and left comments, it really kept me going. This is the longest fic I've ever actually completed and I'm glad I was able to do it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> The title and all of the chapter titles come from "Death of Me" by Daughtry.
> 
> As always, find me on twitter, @fictionalthirst.


End file.
